Torn Apart (M rated)
by woodster93
Summary: Not a new story. I have put the M rated chapters and lower rated chapters together so you don't need to go back and forwards to read the naughty version. Been meaning to do this for a while, as it has been annoying me.
1. Chapter 1

**For everyone who has read and is still reading my other stories I am starting this story with a lower rating (I'm gonna try and do one without as much smut if possible). However if I find the story line changing then I will alter the rating lol.**

**Story is set six months after the birth of Eli. Elliot has left SVU and moved to Computer Crimes so he can spend more time with the kids. He still keeps in touch with everyone, and him and Olivia are still close.**

Chapter 1

"That's it" said Olivia closing a file and slamming it down on the desk, "I have finished my paperwork, and it's only just after 8pm."

"Yeah whatever" mumbled Fin from behind his computer screen, "I've still got over half a case file to go."

"Well as much as I would love to stay I am going home to a hot bath and a bottle of wine as I have a day off" she smiled grabbing her coat off the back of the chair.

"Oh you think so do you? Asked Munch grabbing her car keys off the desk and throwing them to Fin. Fin caught them laughing and dangling them in front of his face.

"You aint goin anywhere baby girl without these" he teased her.

"Hand them over now, Fin" Olivia said trying to grab them. Fin laughed at her hiding the keys behind his back "I swear to god Fin if you don't hand them over so I can get out of here you will have to arrest me after I cut off your balls" she threatened him trying to grab them from behind his back.

"Hey…Hey no need for the threat of violence" he laughed. Olivia made a grab for him and the next thing he knew she had him pinned to the desk face down.

"I think these are mine" she said taking the keys out of his hand. She heard Munch laughing at his desk.

"Can't believe you tried to take on Badass Benson" he chuckled. Olivia glared at Munch letting Fin stand up.

"Olivia" said a young voice from the entrance to the squad room.

Olivia looked over "Lizzie, Dickie what you doin here?" she asked Elliot's kids.. They were both stood holding a bag each, and Olivia could tell they had been crying.

"Can we come to stay at yours tonight?" asked Dickie.

"We can't and don't want to go home" carried on Lizzie.

Olivia looked at the two teenagers stood before her and walked over to them.

"What's happened?" she asked them "Where's your Dad".

They both shook their shoulders and Lizzie started to cry again.

"We don't know Olivia it was awful" she sobbed. Dickie put his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"We didn't know who else to come to" Dickie said looking at Olivia.

"Okay come with me" she said talking their bags off them "We will go upstairs and talk" she pushed the two kids in front of her towards the stairs.

"Find El" she mouthed to Fin who nodded picking up the phone.

"Can I get you both a soda?" she asked as they sat down round the table, they both shook their heads Lizzy had stopped crying and was wiping the tears away on her sleeve.

"What's happened Guys, where's your Dad and Mom?"

"Mom is still at home.."

"The Bitch" said Dickie under his breath, Olivia glance over at him and seen the hate in his eyes when he said it

"…we don't know where Dad went. It was awful Olivia….poor Dad."

"You need to tell me what has happened, has someone been hurt, did someone come to the house and threaten you."

They both shook their heads.

"Dad just found out tonight that he isn't Eli's Dad…Mom slept with someone else and lied to him this full time." Dickie said slamming his hand down on the table. "How could she do this to us, to Dad." He cried.

Olivia reached forward and held Dickie's hand. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Eli wasn't Elliots.

"How do you know all this did Kathy tell him?"

"Huh your joking aren't you…..Dad had to hear it from a stranger who came to the door tonight in a Marines uniform asking to see his son Eli" said Dickie. "He said he was just back from Afghanistan and asked to see Kathy, Mom didn't know what to do she just stood there staring at him then Dad. Dad grabbed hold of him and asked him what the hell he was going on about. He got a photo of Eli out his wallet and showed Dad. He then looked at Mom saying he was sorry and when she had told him she was pregnant he couldn't handle it cause he was about to leave for Afghanistan, but he was home now and wanted to be part of his sons life."

"Dad pushed him out the door and slammed it shut and told us to go into the other room with Eli. We heard him asking her if it was true, she was crying all she kept saying was that she was sorry, and she loved Dad. Dad lost it and picked up a chair and threw it across the table smashing everything, calling her and evil selfish Bitch" said Lizzie taking over the story from her brother. Who sat with his arm around her as they recalled what happened.

"Dad came into the living room and grabbed his coat and keys. He kissed us and Eli on the forehead said he loved us and walked out, we heard his car pull away" said Dickie. "Mom came in from the kitchen crying saying she was sorry it was all mistake,but no sooner had Dad left than there was a knock on the door, it was him back asking to see Eli now that the thug had left the house. Mom ordered us both upstairs, we both said no but she started screaming at us so we did."

"I tried to call Dad but his cell phone was turned off" said Lizzie. "So we packed a few things and sneaked out, as I went past the living room him and Mom were sat on the chair and he had hold of Eli, it made me feel sick….we didn't know where else to go so we came to you."

Olivia just sat there stunned at what the kids had told her. Elliot had voiced his concerns after a case once about whether he was Eli's Dad but Kathy had sworn that he was. Elliot had gave up a job he loved to make her happy because he thought it was best for Eli.

"We hoped Dad would of come to you" said Lizzie "It's always you he comes to when he is upset or in trouble. We just don't want to go home not without him."

"Okay what I need to do first is try and find your Dad, but I'm gonna have to tell your Mom where you are incase she reports you missing. Does Katherine or Maureen know what's happened?"

They both shook their heads "Kat is away with College and Maureen didn't answer her phone."

"Right…..I want you both to stay here whilst I call your Mom, then I will try to contact Maureen. Fin is busy trying to get in contact with your Dad." She got up from the table and headed downstairs dreading the call to Kathy.

"Any luck with El?" she asked Fin

"Nah nothing, what the hell has happened?"

"Elliot just found out Eli isn't is". She said picking up the phone "Dickie and Lizzie are refusing to go back home unless Elliot is there, so I have the great job of informing Kathy". She said dialing Kathys number into the phone.

"That Bitch" said Munch trying Elliot's number again and hanging up when he got the answer phone again.

Olivia held the phone as it started to ring dreading the conversation she was about to have.

"Hello"

"Hi Kathy, it's Olivia"

"What do you want" she snapped "Elliot isn't here."

"Erm that's okay either of you will do…Dickie and Lizzie are here at the station house their both a bit upset"

"Their what!" She screamed down the phone "They just sneaked out, I didn't even know they had gone".

"Well their both a bit upset and saying they don't want to go home tonight"

"Did they tell you why?"

"No" she lied "They just said there was some trouble at home and asked to stay at mine for the night"

Kathy went quiet for a while "Erm yeah okay, fine….I will speak to them tomorrow" she said hanging up.

Olivia put the phone down and sighed, looking at Fin and Munch "It was easier to lie" she said they both nodded. "Look I want to get these kids back to mine can you go over to the university and find Maureen and bring her back to mine, I will get in touch and let her know what has happened, I reckon they could do with their big sister".

Olivia got through to Maureen and explained what had happened after she called her mother a few choice words she said she would get ready and wait for Fin and Munch and meet Olivia at her apartment.

Olivia grabbed the twins and left the station stopping on the way to pick up Pizzas and soda, they arrived at the same time as Maureen. She grabbed her younger brother and sister and gave them a hug giving Olivia a sad smile and mouthing thank you to her.

As the younger kids sat in front of the TV and ate pizza Olivia and Maureen stood in the kitchen talking.

"Can you think of anywhere your Dad might go to be alone?" Olivia asked her "His cell phone is still turned off."

"I don't know" she replied "normally if he is upset or pissed off he either goes to the station or comes here to you" she said smiling at Olivia.

"What about someplace special to you kids and him, somewhere he might have taken you?"

Maureen that for a while "The beach" she said "by the pier, they night Katherine was born he took me there for a camp out just the two of us. It was his way of letting me I was still special to him even though I had a sister. He also took me and Katherine when the twins were born, then all four of us when Eli came along." Maureen quickly scribbled down directions for Olivia.

"There are blankets and pillows in the cupboards" she said grabbing her car keys.

"Olivia look after him" Maureen smiled at her as she closed the door.

Olivia pulled her car up next to Elliot's and turned of the lights and engine. She climbed out and climbed up the sand dune and looked down at the beach and to the small fire burning not far from the shore line, Elliot sat not far from it drinking from a bottle. She walked down the beach towards and stood just outside the glow of the fire.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me" he said taking another drink from the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia sat down next to him and looked into the fire, neither saying a word. Elliot took another drink out the whisky bottle. He offered it to Olivia, she shook her head.

"No thanks one of us has to drive"

"How did you find me?"

"Maureen, she came to my apartment to look after the twins, whilst I came looking for you"

Elliot looked at Olivia "The twins…why are they with you?"

"They came to the station refusing to go back home unless you were there. They had snuck out the house after you left and came to find me"

Elliot dropped his head down. "Are they okay?"

"No. They're both upset and worried about you, and right now hate Kathy"

Olivia watched Elliot as he took in what she said and took another drink. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. Olivia had never seen him look so vulnerable in all the time she had known him. He had always been the strong one. They both sat in silence again. Olivia knew he would talk when he was ready. After he took another drink out the bottle, Olivia reached over and took the bottle out his hand and took a drink, before handing it back, the liquid burned her throat as it went down.

"You know I asked her if Eli was mine, after we got back together" he sniffed. "She lied to my face when she told me he was"

"I know El"

"Why Liv ….why would she do that" he sobbed the tears flowing freely from his eyes and down his face. "What did I do to make her hate me so much?"

Olivia reached over and took hold of his hand "I don't know El" she said wiping the tears away from her face. It was so hard to watch the heart of her best friend breaking like this, and apart from sitting with him there was nothing she could do to help the pain.

"When she came to the station to ask me to come home, and come back to her, I was going to say no. I knew I wasn't in love with her anymore; it wouldn't have been fair to go back and live a lie. She must have known what I was going to say cause it was then that she told me she was pregnant"

He took another drink "What a fucking joke" he laughed. "She knew I would go back to her if she told me she was pregnant, just like I married her when she fell pregnant with Maureen"

"Elliot that's cause you're a good man" Olivia said tightening her grip on his hand.

"No its because I'm and idiot…..Christ one stupid night after a bad case. I didn't even go for her I wanted to see the kids. I should of just left but no I had to ….. I just needed to be with someone, it wasn't even her I wanted, she was just there"

Olivia looked at the bottle in his hand he was close to half way through it. She reached over and took the bottle off him, picking up the cap and screwing it on. Elliot watched her a frown appearing on his face.

"Give me the bottle back Liv"

"I'm sorry but No" she said moving it away from her out of his reach "You getting drunk isn't going to change anything.

"Just give me the Damn bottle!" he snapped.

Olivia shook her head "No, I'm not gonna let you sit here and get drunk, getting drunk doesn't change anything El your problems will still be there in the morning"

"Just give me the fucking bottle Liv!" he shouted reaching across the front of her trying to grab the bottle. Olivia moved away quickly jumping up.

"El your kids need you" she said looking down at him.

"Yeah well right now I need that bottle" he said getting to his feet and standing in front of her glaring down at her "Now hand it over"

Olivia moved the bottle behind her back looking into his eyes seeing the hurt and pain he was feeling, and shook her head again. "I'm sorry El I can't" she told him her voice soft and gently.

"Please Liv" he begged the tears falling again "Just let me forget, just let me forget for one night that the little boy I love with all my heart isn't mine"

He dropped his head onto Olivia's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her and cried. Olivia threw the bottle across the sand and put her arms around him stoking the back of his neck, her head falling into the crook of his neck.

"It's going to be okay El" she said her voice just above a whisper as she felt his tears soak through the shirt she had on. "I will be here with you no matter what happens" she told him as the sobs shook his body against her. As she stood holding her partner trying to comfort him she cried for the pain he was feeling.

After a few minutes he sniffed and pulled back. Their eyes made contact as the stood not talking. Elliot ran his fingers through her hair and brushed the stray strands behind her ear. Olivia swallowed; she could feel her hear beating against her chest as he looked at. They had never been this close in their 11 years together.

"Thank you Liv" he whispered. She could feel his breath on her as he talked and smell the whisky.

"Hey what are partners for" she whispered back at him never breaking away from his eyes. She knew she should pull away before things got out of hand. He was upset, and he had been drinking.

"El we should go" she said her voice low.

"I don't want to…..not yet" he moved his head even closer "Being here with you helps me forget" he said his lips gently brushing hers. Olivia felt Goosebumps over her body, she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but she knew this was wrong, he wasn't thinking straight.

"El we need to stop" she said without moving.

"Okay" he whispered as his lips pressed against hers so soft and tender, Olivia felt her legs go weak, but she knew she had to stop it. Against everything her heart was screaming at her, she pulled her head away, and raised her hands to either side of his face.

"I'm sorry El but I….we can't do this"

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"Don't be sorry" she said "if you had tried that any other time I would have jumped your bones"

He gave her a slight smile"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she smiled back at him "Come on "she said moving away from him and kicking sand over the flames to put them out leaving them stood in the darkness "Let's get you back to your Kids they need you". She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him holding her tight. He left go and took hold of hand as they walked up the beach back to her car.

They sat in silence on the way back; every now and then she would catch him looking at her before he would turn away and look out the window. They had left his car at the beach Olivia would arrange for it to be picked up later. They pulled up outside her apartment and got out the car. Olivia walked up the steps and turned back to see Elliot just standing.

"El?"

"What do I say to them?" he asked.

She came back down the steps towards him "You have done nothing wrong; those kids in there love you and want to be there for you as a family. You don't need to say anything"

He nodded and reached for her hand which she took and they entered the building.

Olivia put the key in the door and quietly opened the door in case the kids were sleep. As they walked in they saw all three of the kids curled up together on the floor lying on cushions and blankets. As the door clicked shut Maureen opened her eyes and looked.

"Dad" she said sitting up

"Hey sweetheart" he whispered going towards them "are you all okay?" he asked trying hard not to cry.

Maureen nodded "How could she do this Daddy how could she tear the family apart like this?" she asked tears falling down her face. Elliot shook his head.

"I don't know" he said sitting down and taking his oldest daughter in his arms and holding her.

"Dad" said Lizzy sitting up and moving to her dads side "your back we were worried about" she said moving beside him so he could put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Honey I just needed time alone, I didn't mean to worry you"

"Are you ok?" asked Dickie standing up and sitting on the couch next to his dad and sisters putting his hand on his dads shoulder.

"I will be son….Now why don't you all get some sleep; I need to get a shower"

"Yeah you do pong quite a bit" said Lizzie scrunching up her nose and sniffing. Elliot smiled at her.

"Come here" he said kissing both his daughters go to sleep. He stood up and faced Dickie pulling his son into his arms hugging him.

"I love you Dad" he said.

"Love you to son, I love all of you" he said, even Eli he thought to himself. "Now get some sleep".

He turned the tableside light out and walked towards Olivia who had come out the bedroom.

"I have put some clothes you left here and a towel in the bathroom so you can have a shower and change"

"Thanks Liv…..for everything" he said heading to the bathroom.

Whilst he was in the shower Olivia made 2 hot chocolates and took them into the bedroom, a few minutes later he came out and she handed him a cup.

"Thanks" he smiled at her taking a drink" I feel a lot better, where did you get these from?" he asked her about the sweats and t-shirt he had on.

"You must have left them here one night, I'm not sure actually" she said yawning.

Elliot took another drink "Listen you must be shattered, I will let you get some sleep" he said turning away.

Olivia grabbed his hand "Come on" she said leaving the bedroom door open and leading him to her bed. She took the chocolate off him and put it down, before she pulled the blankets back and climbed in lying on her side. She patted the bed next to her. Elliot lay down next to her his back flush to her and she pulled the blankets over them, putting her arm around him. Elliot took hold of her hand and kissed it gently, before placing it on his chest keeping a hold of it. He closed his eyes and felt sleepy straight away his breathing starting to relax. Olivia heard his breathing relax,

"I love you El" she whispered so quietly, thinking he was asleep.

"I love you too Liv" he whispered back "I have done for years".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lizzy woke up and stretched wondering at first where she was, until everything that happened the night before flooded back to her. How could their Mom have done that? Getting pregnant was bad enough but to then tell her Dad it was his and lie for all this time, she didn't know if she would be able to forgive her. The look on her Dads face, he was heartbroken. She knew things weren't good between her parents even though they tried to be happy in front of her and her siblings, and she knew her Dad only came home for Eli. She knew he didn't love her Mom the way a husband was supposed to. She sighed as she stood up and looked at Dickie still asleep on the floor and Maureen asleep on the couch as she made her way to the bathroom. The door to Olivia's bedroom was open as she walked past she stopped and looked in. Her Dad and Olivia were lying together her Olivia's arm around her Dads waist.

"Hey" a voice whispered behind her "What you looking at?" asked Dickie. She nodded towards the bed. Dickie smiled.

"I knew she would be there for him" he said "She will help him through this….Do you think they….you know" he said grinning.

"Dickie!" she said slapping him "Dad was to upset last night over Eli, Olivia wouldn't have done that"

"What's going?" asked Maureen standing behind the younger two, and looking in the room. "Aah cute" she said.

"Can you believe Dickie asked if I thought they had you know….done it"

"Dickie" said Maureen smiling, even though deep down she had suspected something had happened between her Dad and Olivia whilst he was split from their Mom.

"You know we can hear you" said Elliot's voice from the bed, not even looking at them.

"Shit!" said Dickie as all three of them quickly walked away from the door.

Elliot chuckled to himself, pulling Olivia closer to him.

"I suppose you think that was funny" said Olivia.

"Yeah well after last night I needed something, to lighten the mood"

Olivia turned to face him. "Look about last night…"

"Yeah….I'm sorry, for what happened at the beach, I was upset and been drinking, I shouldn't have done that"

Olivia nodded slightly "So what you going to do now" Elliot took a deep breath and sat up resting his back against the headboard.

"I honestly don't know"

Olivia sat up facing him. "You know you are going to have to go and see Kathy"

Elliot looked at her frowning "I know, I just can't face her just yet, I don't think I would be able to hold my temper"

"Okay, what about the kids"

"Well Maureen has her own place, Kat is in the Dorms, and there are only the twins to worry about. By what you told me last night they don't want to be with Kathy so I guess I will need to find somewhere for us to live"

"And Eli?" Elliot looked at her tears forming in his eyes at the mention of his name.

"I …..I don't know, he isn't mine. What can I do?"

"You love that little boy, are you trying to tell me you're just going to give up on him, give up all your rights."

"WHAT RIGHTS!" he shouted climbing off the bed "he isn't mine, I have no rights! That bitch….." he broke down crying "I hate her Liv….I can't believe I am saying that but I hate her"

"Dad" said Maureen standing at the door. Elliot looked at her and wiped the tears away as she came towards him and hugged him. "You have every right to see Eli" she said holding him tight. Elliot nodded into her shoulder. "And I will stand by you every step of the way no matter what happens"

"Dad, guy's breakfast is almost done" said Dickie from the doorway. Maureen pulled away from Elliot kissing him on the cheek and followed Dickie. Olivia went to walk past him following the kids, he stopped her taking hold of hand.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" he asked her.

"El, now isn't the time"

"I need to know, was it just cause of what happened to make me feel better or did you mean it"

"El saying those words doesn't come easy for me, I don't say them to just anyone" she dropped her head slightly "I meant what I said I do love you"

Elliot smiled and went to say something but she put her hand up.

"But I also meant what I said earlier at the beach. You're upset and angry at what is happening so nothing can happen, no matter how much I may want to. You need to sort your life and your kid's life out first before there is any chance for us"

She kept her head down staring at the floor not wanting to look into his eyes. She felt his hand under her chin as he tilted her head up to meet her eyes.

"As long as I know you meant it Liv, that's all I need to know."

He pulled her into a tight hug "Thank You" he said.

At breakfast plans were made. Maureen was going to take the twins to Elliot's Mothers house to stay for a few days while Elliot found a place for them to rent. They still hadn't been in touch with Kat but she was due back that afternoon so Maureen said she would go and see her to let her know. She also said she would call Kathy and let her know where the twins were. Elliot knew that's not all she would tell Kathy. As much as Olivia wanted to help Elliot look for a place she was due in court. She hugged and kissed the twins as they left telling them to come by any time they wanted. Elliot and the twins went downstairs to wait for the cab to take them to pick up his car from the beach whilst Maureen spoke to Olivia.

"Look after Dad for me, he needs you now more than ever"

"I will I promise"

"You know I always thought it would be Dad to break the family up cause of work and the hours he was always away, plus cause of his obvious feelings for you."

"Maureen" said Olivia a bit shocked at hearing her say this.

"It's okay, I could just always tell, he cares for you way too much to just be a partner thing. I honestly thought when him and Mom split up you two would get together. Your good for him, you don't take any of his shit" she smiled. "Dad always tries to do the right thing by everyone us, Mom, the Church but never for him. Its time he started now. Mom ruined everything by lying to him, she used Eli to get him back, because she needed him, not wanted him. She told the other guy before Dad, if he had stayed and stood by her then, Dad wouldn't be heartbroken like he is, I hate her for what she has done."

"Don't say that Maureen, she is still your Mom"

"Yeah well it doesn't mean I have to agree or like what she has done. Dad has his bad points but he would never do anything to hurt us kids. You want to know what I think?...I think if she had gone to Dad and told him she was pregnant by someone she had met when they split, he would of helped her and been there if she needed him as a friend, she never had to lie."

The buzzer went interrupting them.

"The cab must be here" said Olivia her voice a little choked after hearing Maureen's thoughts. "We best go down"

The cab pulled away with Maureen under strict instructions to ring once the picked up Elliot's car and were on their way to her Grandmas and to ring again once they arrived. Elliot turned to Olivia.

"So what time you in Court?"

"Eleven… you need a lift anywhere"

He shook his head " If you don't mind I was going to stay here and start going through some ads to try and find a place to rent, I don't feel like doing much else today"

"Yeah sure, how about I bring some food back with me?"

"Sounds good" Olivia turned and walked to her car Elliot followed her holding the door open for her.

"Liv" he said turning her round to face him his face inches away from her, "You said last night we couldn't kiss cause I was upset and I had been drinking, and I accept you were right. But I'm not drunk now" he said his face moving closer to hers. "And I still want to kiss you" his voice was low and raspy.

"El" she said swallowing hard " I also said we had to take it slow and you had to sort your life out" she whispered their lips only just apart.

"Just one kiss Liv" he said his lips lightly brushing hers " We will take things slow I promise but I need to kiss you"

"Okay" she said as their lips met parting slightly as they pressed together. Elliot ran his fingers through her hair pulling her head towards him as he deepened the kiss his tongue gently probing into her mouth finding hers. A car blasted its horn making them jump apart, slightly breathless.

"I need to go" she sighed

"Okay I will see you later"

She nodded climbing into the car her hand shaking as she put the key into the ignition. Never in her life had a kiss from anyone had such an effect on her. She pulled away giving him a quick wave.

Elliot watched her pull away and sighed. Why did something so awful have to happen for him to realise how much he loved her. He knew she was right he needed to sort his family out before anything could happen between them, no matter how much he wanted it his kids had to come first and that included Eli. He decided there and then he wasn't giving up on the little boy that he loved so much, he may not be his biological father but he was his Dad, not some young Marine that got his soon to be ex-wife pregnant. He reached in his pocket and got out his phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Judge Donnelly its Elliot Stable"

"What have you done now"

"Err nothing, I need your advice….I need a good divorce lawyer who specialises in custody battles over kids that aren't biologically the fathers"

"Is this for a victim or personal"

"It's for me….I just found out my youngest isn't mine, and I want to fight for joint custody of him"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia had found it hard to concentrate throughout the day, all she could think about was the events of the last 24 hours, and that kiss her fingers went up to her lips. It had been so gentle and soft…

"Yo Baby girl" she heard as a ball of paper hit her on the head.

"Erm yeah" she answered.

"You ok, you been in your own little word since you got back from court"

"Yeah I'm fine" Fin stood up and walked over to her desk.

"How's Elliot doin?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Upset one minute angry the next, he is looking for a place to rent for him and the twins, as they are refusing to go back home without him"

"And until he finds a place?"

"He is staying at mine; the twins have gone to his mother's for a few days"

Fin raised his eyebrows at Olivia.

"What's that look for?" she asked him.

"You, Elliot, living together you sure that's a good idea?"

Olivia looked down at her desk.

"Shit Liv has something happened already?"

"No…not really….He tried to kiss me last night, but I stopped him he was upset and had been drinking…"

"Well that's good" said Fin nodding but then seen her face go slightly red "But…..?"

"But, I kind of told him I loved him"

"You what!"

"I thought he was asleep, but he wasn't"

"And what did he say?"

"He said it back to me, he told me he loved me"

"Damn Baby girl"

"And then he kissed me this morning, and it was amazing" she told Fin smiling at him.

"Just be careful Liv I don't want you getting hurt, Elliot has a lot goin on right now, his mind is all over the place"

"I know Fin, but…I can't help my feelings, I have had them so long. But don't worry I have told him he needs to sort his family out before anything more than a kiss can happen. I need to make sure he isn't goin to go back to Kathy as soon as she snaps her fingers"

Fin nodded "well I'm here for you if you need to talk"

Olivia nodded "Thanks. I'm gonna get off now I have the weekend off so I will see you Monday"

"Tell Elliot we are all here for him" Fin told her as she left the office.

Olivia walked into her apartment carrying a bag with carton of Chinese in it, the TV was on the sound down low but the room was empty.

"El" she called out you here.

"Yeah" he called from her bedroom "I will be right there" she set the bag down and went to the fridge getting a couple of bottles of beer out and opening them. Elliot came through wearing the same clothes as she had left him in this morning.

"Have you even left this apartment today" she smiled at him handing him a beer.

"Nope but I got loads done, I think I have found an apartment 2 blocks away from here, 3 bedrooms fully furnished so I won't have any worries about furniture. I have a viewing tomorrow and was wondering if you would come with me?"

"Yeah sure I'm off for the weekend"

"Also I called Liz Donnelly after you left this morning asking if she knew any good divorce lawyers who specialised in custody battles for kids that weren't yours. She put me in touch with a friend of hers. I have a meeting on Monday morning."

"So you're going to fight for Eli?"

Elliot nodded "Yeah….Just because I find out he isn't mine doesn't mean I can't turn off my feelings or my love for him. As far as I'm concerned I'm his dad not some kid who decides he wants to be a father to him now the time is right. I'm not the one who ran when Kathy said she was pregnant. I put all my feelings to one side and stood by her. It's my name on the birth register"

"Have you spoken to Kathy yet?"

He shook his head "I'm going to go tomorrow afternoon and see her and Eli, and tell her what I'm planning"

"Looks like you have it all planned and under control"

"It might look like that on the outside but inside I'm a mess and worried"

Olivia put her hand on his arm "Everything will be fine El, I'm sure of it….come on let's get something to eat I'm starving"

They spent the next half hour eating and talking about Liv's court case and how things were going at the unit since he had left; in fact they talked about everything and anything that didn't have to do with Kids, Kathy or their feelings for each other.

"You know El it's going to be pretty expensive for you with a new apartment and a divorce lawyer, I could help you out if you need it"

Elliot turned around from the sink "it's fine Liv, I spoke to my mam earlier today she is goin to help out. She still has all of my dad's insurance she never touched it putting it into the bank for an emergency, she reckons this counts as one" he smiled "But thank you"

"So …Movie" she asked standing up and going to the fridge for another beer. She felt Elliot come up behind as she opened the fridge door.

"El" she said as he stood close behind her and put his hand over hers on the fridge door.

"Yeah" he whispered his breath blowing gently on her ear.

"We agreed we were taking it slow" she said her voice just a whimper.

"We are I'm just getting a beer" he said reaching past her pushing himself up against her.

"Erm okay" she said her body was covered in goose pimples from his slight touch.

"Turn around Liv" he said his voice deep and low

She shook her head "I can't" she answered him her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" his lips bushing the side of her neck.

"Please El …don't do this…we agreed, you promised"

"I know and I thought I could but…" he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her round to face him "I can't stop thinking about that kiss this morning"

"I know what you mean" She said her voice husky.

"I'm Just thinking maybe one more kiss" he said his lips touching hers as he talked.

"You think that's a good idea"

"Oh Yeah" he said as his lips pushed against hers.

BANG BANG BANG

"What the hell" said Elliot jumping back as someone banged on the door?

"Dad its Maureen let me in"

Elliot ran to the door and opened Maureen ran in "What's wrong" he asked her.

"It's Kat….She went nuts when I told her about Mom" she panted "I tried to stop her"

"Why didn't you phone?"

"I didn't have my cell and I don't know your number as I never dial it" she said slowly getting her breath back. "Dad she was really angry"

"Okay let's go" he said looking at Olivia. "I'm sorry" he said to her.

"It's fine….go." she said "Let me know what happens"

Elliot looked her in the eyes and quickly touched her cheek before running out the door after Maureen.

Olivia shut the door and leaned back against it. Christ she thought the sexual tension between them was out of control, she didn't know how long she would be able to hold him off. She headed off to the bathroom in need of a cold shower; she had never been so turned on in her life.

Elliot pulled up outside the house and noticed a strange car in the drive with four flat tyres and smashed windows, I guess Kat is here he thought as he ran up the steps with Maureen. Maureen pushed open the door and ran in followed by her Dad.

"Kat!" she called out.

"In here sis" Kat called from the kitchen

Elliot and Maureen walked in Kat was sat at the table with Eli in her arms.

"What's goin on Hun where's your mam"

"At work, I think"

"So who was here with Eli?"

"I was" said a voice behind them.

Elliot turned round slowly and looked at the young Marine who had come to the door 2 nights before.

"What the Fuck are you doin here?" Elliot asked clenching his fists.

"Kathy asked me over to watch Eli whilst she went to work….She thought" he started to step back as Elliot moved towards him.

"Get the hell out my house and away from my kid" he growled at him.

"He isn't your kid" the younger man said a cocky grin on his face "He is mine"

Elliot moved closer towards him "Daddy" said Maureen realising she had to do something before her Dad lost control and beat him to a pulp. She took hold of Elliot's arm "Dad…Eli's crying why don't you take him" she said as Kat came up beside him. Elliot looked down at his son and felt the anger slip away as he took him off Kat, and turned away.

"Get out!" Kat shouted at the man.

"Kathy asked me to stay so I'm staying" he said

"Oh trust me, you really don't want to stay" snarled Kat "Now get out"

"Do as she says" said Maureen "Because you don't want to be here when my dad settles his son" she said looking back at Elliot who was rocking Eli trying to settle him. "He isn't known for being the most patient man" Elliot turned and glared at the young man. He was about to answer back when I voice came from behind them.

"Just go" said Kathy she stood in the door way her arms folded across her chest.

"Just go?" he said "and leave you here with these physcos, have you seen what that crazy bitch did to my car"

Elliot handed Eli to Maureen "What did you just say about my daughter?" he asked him striding up to him and grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"Hit me and I will have you arrested for assault" he said starting to panic.

"Yeah and who do you think the police will believe you or a detective and his two daughters who swear you hit him first in his own home, whilst trying to take his son" said Kat walking up beside her Dad. "Now get out".

Elliot let go of him and smiled over a Kat who was stood next to him.

"I'm going don't worry your crazy the lot of you" he said turning away.

"Oh just one more thing" said Kat.

"Yeah whats that?"

Kat punched him in the face "I might be crazy but I aint no bitch" she said as he walked out.

She looked at Elliot and smiled. "That's my girl" he said hugging her.

They all turned to Kathy who was stood silent in the door way. Elliot took Eli off Maureen and looked at his wife.

"I'm goin to put my son to bed before I leave" he told her walking away and leaving her to face her two daughters alone. He walked upstairs and Lay Eli down into his crib.

"There you go little man" he said smiling down at him "Don't you worry about a thing I'm not going anywhere I promise you" a tear fell down his cheek as his son looked up at him gurgling. He turned out the light and walked back downstairs.

"You ready?" he asked his daughters. They both stood up from the table were they had been sitting.

"Elliot" said Kathy.

"Go wait in the car" Elliot told the girls. They walked out leaving their Mom and Dad alone.

"Elliot I'm so sorry" she said "I didn't know what to do"

"You could have tried telling the truth"

"I wanted you ba…"

"Stop! Stop all the lies, you came to me when he walked away you needed someone and you knew if I thought you were pregnant I would come back, Christ Kathy."

"Please come home" she begged.

Elliot looked at her "What?"

"Come home" she said again "we can still be a family, I know you love Eli even though he isn't yours, we can make it work"

Elliot just stood looking at her "I'm gone less than 24 hours and you have him over watching Eli"

"I needed someone to watch him I had to go to work. None of the kids would answer their phones"

"And why do you think that is Kathy…You tore this family apart with your lies and deceit, you make me sick. I never came back for you, I came back for my four kids and that little boy upstairs, I haven't loved you for years"

Kathy's face changed to anger "Its cause of her isn't it Olivia" she spat out.

Elliot shook his head "You're unbelievable. Every time we had problems you blamed Liv. Have you ever thought if I had been happy at home with you then I wouldn't have spent so much time at work?"

"But you are sleeping with her"

"No, I'm not, but believe I want to, I have wanted to for years, but unlike you I stayed true to the vows we took when we got married. I may have been in love with her but I never done anything about it neither of us did."

He turned to walk away "I'm filing for divorce, Kathy and also joint custody of Eli; the twins are old enough to make their own minds up who they want to stay with"

"You….You can't expect to win joint custody if he isn't yours" she snapped.

"We will see, but know this Kathy I will fight for him, cause I love that boy and not matter what you say he is my son"

Elliot walked out the front door and closed it, leaving Kathy alone in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really enjoying writing this story and hope you are all enjoying reading it, please let me know. Thanks**

Chapter 5

Elliot climbed into the driver's seat of his car and looked over his shoulder to Kat in the back.

"How's the knuckles?"

"Bit sore, but it's worth it" she grinned. "Definitely no doubt about whose genes I got" she laughed.

"I guess not" he grinned turning back to the front and putting his seat belt on. He looked across at Maureen her head was down and she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked touching her arm.

She nodded "yeah fine" but Elliot knew something was wrong.

"Why don't we go grab a burger before I drop you two off?" They both nodded as he pulled away from the house. Maureen sat in silence on the drive to the Burger joint, whilst Kat rambled on about her trip.

They sat in a booth and ordered their meals, Maureen still very quiet.

"Maureen what's wrong baby?" asked Elliot starting to get worried. She bit her lip and tears started to form.

"What…what if I'm not yours?"

"Hey, you are why would you even think you wouldn't be?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Mom did get pregnant with me before you got married, what's to say she didn't sleep with someone else, you were both at college anything could of happened"

"Wait a minute you got Mom knocked up before you were married?" Elliot glared at Kat.

"Not now Kat" he said turning to Maureen and taking hold of her hands.

"Listen to me Maureen; I don't want to ever hear you say that again. You are my kid, end of, I don't have any doubts what so ever"

"Well you didn't have any doubts about Eli and look how that turned out"

Kat noticed the change in Elliot's face when Maureen mentioned about the doubts.

"Dad you did have doubts didn't you?" she asked or rather told him.

Elliot nodded. "I asked your Mom if she had been with anyone when we split up, she said she hadn't. She even asked if I was asking whether the baby was mine, but she told me it was and I believed her, but Maureen I have no doubt that you are mine 100%"

"Yep and I can back that up to" said Kat with a big grin on her face. They both sat and just looked at her. "We done it in Biology, DNA in the family, me, you and the twins all a match" she smiled at her older sister.

"Thanks sis" said Maureen finally smiling, as the waitress brought their order over. They all tucked into their food in silence for a while.

"So dad did you see anyone when you and Mom split the first time" asked Maureen

Elliot shrugged his shoulders "Sort of".

"Sort of" said Kat "what type of answer is that"

"I went on a few dates, made the mistake of kissing my partner, but nothing more" he said picking at the last few fries on his plate.

The two girls sat opened mouthed "you kissed Olivia!" shrieked Kat.

Elliot shook his head "no she was away undercover.

"Please don't tell me you kissed Munch or Fin" said Maureen screwing up her face.

Elliot laughed "No it was my temporary partner Dani"

"What! Her at the hospital that night you were stabbed?"

"Yeah her, it was a mistake" he looked down at the table "I was pissed off cause Liv had gone, I couldn't get in touch with her and she hadn't told me she was leaving"

"So you kissed her instead"

He nodded "I regretted it straight away, and knew it shouldn't have happened, I mean I was still married for one thing"

"But that's not why you regretted it. Is it Dad?" said Maureen. "You regretted it cause it wasn't Olivia it had nothing to do with Mom"

Elliot looked at his two daughters wondering when they got so grown up, he couldn't believe he was sitting talking to them about his feelings for a woman who wasn't their mother, he didn't quite know what to say, so he just sat in silence and took another drink of his soda.

"You need to sort this out Dad" said Kat.

"Yeah, I agree" said Maureen.

Elliot couldn't believe what he was going to say next "I tried to kiss her last night, at the beach"

"What! Are you for real….You had been drinking and you tried to kiss her, you were a mess last night after what had happened" said Maureen shaking her head.

"I know, I apologised, she told me I had to sort everything out with my family first before anything could happen"

"Jesus Dad" said Kat "You really pick your moments" she laughed.

"Yeah will I couldn't have done too bad of a job, after we got back last night she told me she loved me"

"Oooh my god, what did you say"

Elliot shrugged "Told her I loved her back…but she still wants to take things slow and wait until things are sorted, but she is going to stand by me and help"

Maureen and Kat both smiled. All they want is for him to be happy and if being with Olivia does that then why should they care, she had been part of their lives for 11 years. Elliot put some money on the table for the bill and stood up.

"Come on let's get you two home, I think I have opened up enough tonight and shared enough of my feelings with the two of you"

Elliot opened the door to Olivia's apartment and walked in quietly closing it and dropping the bag of clothes Maureen Kat had got for him from home to the floor. The living room and Kitchen are empty he guessed she had gone to bed as it was after 2am. The only light in the room came from a small table light, He walked to the couch a flopped down dropping his head back and sighed. In less than 24 hours he had found out his son wasn't his son, tried to kiss his partner, told her he loved her, then actually kissed her, was finding a new home, had a divorce lawyer and sat and poured his heart out to his daughters.

"Hey your back" Olivia said from behind him "what happened?"

"Well Kat trashed a car and punched the Kid claiming to be Eli's dad in the face, but apart from that not much" he smiled at her as she sat next to him on the couch sitting back against the arm rest and crossing her legs. He went on to tell her the full story of what had happened.

"Do you think he will press charges?"

"I don't know he might want the repairs done to the car but Kathy can pay for that, I think he will be too scared to try anything else"

He looked over at Olivia, god she is gorgeous he thought to himself, her hair was a mess from being in bed and she had a small vest top and shorts on, his eyes wandered down her body, and he felt an ache in his groin. He moved his eyes back to her face and locked eyes with her.

Olivia watched him as he moved his eyes over her and gulped she couldn't believe he was checking her out and not even trying to hide it. She had spent so many nights alone with him over the years and had been able to control it, so why now was she finding it so hard. She let her eyes roam over his body, he had lost a bit of weight since he left the unit but had toned up a lot, she bit her bottom lip as she imagined him naked, and felt her cheeks burn, and she looked back to his face and locked her eyes onto his.

"Erm….. I think I err best get some sleep" she mumbled.

"Yeah I think I need a shower" he said his voice deep and low "a cold one".

"Okay" she said her eyes still locked on his.

"Liv this is crazy, we both want this" he sighed but not making any moves towards her.

"I…. It doesn't matter what we both want right now. I need to know this is for real and I'm not just your rebound from Kathy. Your hurting and angry still, and I understand that, but it doesn't matter how I feel and how much I want you, I'm not going to let myself get hurt again when Kathy decides she wants you back and you go to her, it's happened before El"

Elliot sat up on the couch and faced her crossing her legs just like her and took hold of her hands.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, I've done that before to many times in the past and I hate myself for that. If you want to take it slow then that's fine, I will just be having a lot of cold showers when I'm around you" he smiled at her. "But Liv I won't be going back to Kathy, I made that mistake last time. Even though I believed her about Eli I shouldn't have gone back. I went back knowing I didn't love her and for the full time with her I was living a lie, I spent most my nights when at home on the couch and I never once had sex with her since I returned"

"El you did love her, I heard you say it to her" Elliot looked at her confused "After we crashed and you were talking to her on the phone you told her I love you"

"Liv, I didn't mean it like that. I love her cause she has given me my children I will always love her for that. But the love I feel for her and the love I have for you are two completely different things and I will prove that to you I promise, I will do whatever it takes. If that means I have to back off and leave you alone till I'm divorced then fine I will do that"

Olivia felt tears falling from her eyes and roll down I her cheeks "I just need time so I know for myself it's what you want" she said wiping the tears away. Elliot nodded.

"Okay, I promise I won't pressure you anymore, but Liv I still need you as my friend I can't get through all this without you"

"I will be there for you all the way as your friend El….and I may let you take me out every now and then on a date if you behave" she laughed.

Elliot laughed as well glad the mood had lightened a bit. "And if you really behave I may even give you a good night kiss when you drop me off at the door….deal"

"Deal" he said smiling as she rose from the couch.

"I'm going to bed, you going to be ok out here"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Ok I will get you some blankets" she said standing up she walked to her room Elliot followed waiting outside the door and taking the blankets from her.

"Does this count as me walking you to your door?" he asked smiling.

"I guess so" she whispered.

"So if I kiss you, I won't get punched or slapped"

She shook her head, as he moved his head towards her and gently pressed his lips against hers parting them only slightly and softly kissing her.

"Night Liv" he said pulling back and walking to the couch.

Olivia walked into her room and closed her door leaning against it. This was killing her over a year since she had any contact with a man; the sooner he found an apartment the better.

Elliot dropped onto the couch and looked down at the bulge in his trousers, Christ he thought over a year since he last had sex with Kathy that one time. The most gorgeous woman was lying 10ft away. He got up and headed to bathroom for that cold shower. He hoped to hell the apartment was okay there was no way he could spend another night here with her so close and not being able to touch her.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke up the next morning to the smell of something she had never smelt before in her apartment, breakfast being cooked. She jumped up and put on a pair of shorts and top and walked out the bedroom. She looked at Elliot stood by the stove grilling bacon, and scrambling eggs, wearing only a pair of shorts. Christ was he trying to drive her insane, she couldn't believe how good his body was, and it was killing her not touching him.

"Morning" she said walking up behind him "Where the hell did you get all this from?"

"I woke up early" he lied. The truth was he had been unable to sleep thinking about Olivia lying not far from him; he had slept on and off for a few hours before getting up and going for a run. "I went for a run and picked this up on the way back" He piled it all on two plates and put on down in front of Olivia before getting fresh orange out the fridge.

"Enjoy" he said sitting down next to her. They both ate in silence Olivia trying not to think about Elliot's leg touching hers or the fact his topless body was just inches away from her.

"You okay Liv?" he asked her

"Erm yeah …why?"

"You have been sat with the same piece of bacon on your fork staring into space for a least a minute now"

"Oh right…..no I'm fine" she said popping the bacon into her mouth, her cheeks turning a rosy red.

"Okay" Elliot smirked finishing off his orange juice. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower first"

"No…No you go ahead "she said watching him leave the room. As soon as he left she banged her head down on the breakfast bar "For fucks sake Benson get a grip of yourself" she said.

"Did you say something Liv?" he asked sticking his head round the corner.

"NO! No. I never said anything "she said forcing a smile to him.

"Oh okay I thought I heard you talking" he said disappearing into the bathroom. Olivia sighed and picked up the breakfast dishes dropping them in the sink, turning on the water.

She had just finished washing the dishes when she heard the bathroom door open.

"All yours Liv" he shouted as he came into the living room with a towel round his waist drying his short hair with another towel.

Olivia stared at him unable to move or take her eyes off him; she licked her bottom lip before biting it as she looked him over. Elliot grinned and walked towards her.

"See something you like Benson?"

Olivia nodded "Huh"

"You know I don't mind breaking the rule on taking things slow" he said his voice low and deep. Olivia swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Yeah but I do" she said her voice shaky. "I'm going for a shower. Get some clothes on" she said walking past him and slamming the bathroom door.

Elliot grinned to himself and looked down, damn it he seem to be constantly hard around her, he was like a teenager again, unable to control himself. He knew he would need to take care of it as he would be spending most the day with her looking at the apartment. He heard the shower start and slumped down on the couch, no time like the present he thought reaching under the towel and taking hold of himself. He lay back on the couch and began thinking of Olivia naked in the shower, soaping herself down, he gripped harder his hand running up and down his full hard length moving faster and faster, he picked up a cushion and bit into it so Olivia wouldn't hear him moan. He felt the pressure build until he couldn't hold it anymore and he came. His hot seed spurting out into the towel and over his hand as he screamed Olivia's name the cushion muffling the sound. Once he was finished he quickly got up, cleaned himself and got dressed, throwing the towel in with his other dirty laundry he planned to do later. He needed to get away from her if he had any chance of taking this slow, he couldn't be around her last thing at night and first thing in the morning. He couldn't control himself.

Olivia closed the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped off and noticed the damp patch in her shorts, damn him she cursed, how did he manage to have this effect on her. She knew he was finding it hard as well, she had noticed the towel starting to stick out. She climbed under the hot spray and sighed as it washed over her head and body. She washed her hair then picked up the soap and began washing herself, straight away her mind wandered to Elliot, god she wished he were In here with her. She ran her hands over her breast and felt her nipples hard and erect she moaned to herself as she gently massaged them. She let one hand slide down her stomach and reached between her legs between her legs, she was wet and it wasn't just form the water. She leant forward resting her head on the tiles as she began to rub herself, Christ she wished this was Elliot's hand and not her own. She slipped her fingers down and inserted one into herself. She removed it and carried on rubbing her clit as it got more and more sensitive. Her fingers moved faster and harder over the swollen nub, she knew she was close as her legs began to shake and her body began to convulse as power of the orgasm hit her. She clamped her mouth to her arm to stop her screaming out as she rode the wave and came hard and unfortunately alone. She held onto the wall until her legs stopped shaking then climbed out the shower and sat down on the toilet seat. Elliot would need to go. She couldn't have him around all the time until they were both ready to take this relationship to the next level. Physically she knew they were ready but mentally she knew they had a lot to sort out. Monday morning she decided she would go to see Haung she needed to talk to someone about what was happening.

They sat in the car in silence as they drove to the apartment for Elliot to have a look at. Before they left Elliot had told Olivia he was going to stay at Fins for a few days until he sorted the apartment out. Although she knew it was for the best she still found herself upset that he was going. As they pulled up to the apartment Elliot turned to look at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not"

"Cause it seems like you are, like I've done something wrong"

"You haven't done anything wrong, let's just go and look at the damn apartment" she said climbing out the car and slamming the door and walking round to the apartment entrance.

"Hi you must be Mr Stabler…and is this your beautiful wife?" he asked shaking Elliot's hand.

"No." said Olivia staring at Elliot "I'm just his work partner"

"Oh I'm sorry, well if you come this way I will show you around. It comes furnished with everything but beds, we find people like to bring or buy their own beds." He said as they walked into the hall way. "Apart from the beds it will be ready to move into by Tuesday if you decide to take it"

"That will be great, the sooner the better" said Elliot glaring at Olivia still wondering what the hell he had done wrong.

After looking round the place Elliot told the man he would take it. It was perfect for him and Eli and still enough space for the other kids if they came to stay. The agent said he would get the paper work sorted and meet him there 12pm Tuesday to get everything signed.

They got back in the car. Instead of starting the engine and driving they just sat in silence.

"Liv what the hell did I do wrong?" he asked her unable to take the silent treatment anymore.

Liv sighed "You did nothing wrong, I'm sorry…I'm just finding it hard. I know I said we had to take it slow but…."

"I want you like crazy" said Elliot "all the time, it's all I can think about, which is why I asked Fin if I could stay there" Olivia looked at him. "I can't risk everything for one stupid thing we might do and then regret in the morning. You were right Liv as much as I hate to say it. I need to sort my shit out before we take this any further, and I can't do that living in the same place as you"

"I know" she said "But I'm going to miss you, I like having you around"

"Hey you can always visit and don't forget you promised me a date" he smiled at her starting the engine. "So you coming to Fins to hang out and have a beer or do you want taken home"

"May as well join you at Fins"

"Okay…we need to go via the station though to pick up keys"

"Wow feels a bit strange coming in here" said Elliot as they walked into the squad room "I know it's only been 6 months but it was my life for so long"

"Yeah well we miss you to" she said bumping his shoulder "Although I'm sure the guys will deny that"

The squad room was quiet when they entered fin and Munches desks were empty. They walked up to Cragen's door and knocked.

"Come in" he said. Olivia walked in followed by Elliot. Cragen looked up and smiled getting out his seat and walking round his desk to shake Elliot's hand.

"Sorry to hear about Little Eli" he said.

"Cheers Cap, still getting my head around it myself.

"Fin says to give you these, him and Munch have just gone on a shout" he said handing him a set of keys. "He says to make yourself at home and he will see you sometime tonight" Elliot took the keys and put them in his pocket. "Do you have time to stay for a chat?" Cragen asked him.

"Erm Yeah sure"

"I will wait outside when you talk" said Olivia leaving.

"Take a seat Elliot" he said sitting himself on the edge of the desk.

"How's computer crimes?"

"I hate it, never been so bored in whole damn life" Elliot said laughing.

"Look I know you left here cause of pressure from Kathy and the birth of Eli, not because it was best for you….how would you feel about coming back"

"Cap I would love to but I'm goin for joint custody of Eli and with computer crimes I would be home every night"

"How about if I promised you the days you had Eli you wouldn't be on call during the nights for those days, and I'm sure we could work the shifts so you get some of your days off over that time, and if you're not off you can paperwork there is a crèche downstairs for employers kids so he wouldn't be too far from you."

Elliot sat a bit stunned he hated having to leave and the chance to come back would be great.

"Could I have time to think about it? I have a meeting with my lawyer Monday I will run it by him see if he thinks it will hinder my chances for custody"

"Sure Elliot I will run up a proposal for how we will run the shifts so you can show him…. it would be great to have you back"

"Just one more thing though Cap. If something were to happen between me and Olivia how would stand then"

Cragen shook his head and smiled "You know I have been waiting for years to be asked that question, but honestly I don't know, I have been told you couldn't be partners but nothing about same unit. In fact I have never seen anything in writing officially so I don't know" he laughed.

Elliot stood up "Cheers Cap I will let you know as soon as I can" he said shaking his hand and leaving, feeling even happier than he was before he arrived here. Everything was slowly coming together. If he could just get Eli then his life would be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bit of a short cute chapter this one with the kids.**

Chapter 7

"Everything okay?" asked Olivia as they walked down to the car.

"Yeah…..fine" he said not wanting to let Olivia know what the Captain said; the decision to come back would need to be his choice and only his. As they reached the car Elliot's phone rang.

"Hey Maureen, what's up?"

"Hi Dad, do you fancy meeting up with me and Kat for a coffee and chat?

"Err yeah sure, where abouts"

"How about the café in the park we always go to in about an hour"

"Yeah sure we are just leaving the station house to head to Fins place"

"Fins place…..why? Never mind tell me when we see you, and bring Liv"

"Ok sweetheart see you soon"

Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Maureen and Kat want to meet for a coffee, do you mind. If you don't want to I can drop you off at home first."

"No I will join you; it seems daft going home if I'm coming to fins for pizza and beer"

"Great" he smiled pulling away. The drove to the park and climbed out the car into the sunshine and walked down to the café. As they walked side by side Elliot reached across and nervously took hold of Olivia's hand. He looked over at her.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No" she smiled and they carried on walking in silence. As they got close he saw the girls sat outside at a table a baby stroller next to them. Olivia looked at Elliot and saw a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Daddy" said Kat jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey" he said hugging her back "How come you managed to bring Eli, does your Mom know"

"Yeah don't worry, she needed someone to watch him as she was called into work, so we told her we were meeting you and taking him with us. I don't think she wants any more upset after the last couple of nights." Said Maureen.

They all sat down and ordered coffees and muffins whilst Eli slept. Elliot kept looking down at the small boy. Despite knowing he wasn't his he still loved him with all his heart and he knew that would never change. Olivia looked at Elliot and seen the love he had for his son it broke her heart knowing how much pain he was in.

"Dad Me and Kat have been talking about everything and I called the twins as well"

Elliot looked at them wondering what was coming next.

"We know you looked at apartments this morning…"

"Just the one and I took it" he said "I sign the papers Tuesday"

"Well we think you should get the house"

"Maureen…."

"No Dad listen to us first" said Kat. Elliot nodded and Maureen carried on.

"Okay, you're going to court and fighting for joint custody of Eli. The twins have said they want to speak in court and say they want to live with you and see Mom at weekends, so why should Mom have a 5 bedroom house for her and Eli and if we visit."

"Dad that house is our family house, but apart from Mom and Eli none of us would be living there, we will all be cramped into a small apartment" said Kat. "Mom split this family why should she get the house"

Elliot looked at the girls not quite Knowing what to say, he knew what they were saying was right. Why should Kathy have the house, he wasn't at fault she was. He looked at Olivia.

"The twins want to speak in family court?"

"We all do" said Maureen "We all should have our say not just you and Mom this has effected all of us"

"But I sign for the apartment on Tuesday"

"You could always sign a short term contract" suggested Olivia "For now just in case there are any problems" Elliot nodded.

"But where would Kathy go?"

"Dad you are unbelievable that Bitch ruined everything and you still worry about her" said Kat

"Kathleen stop, she is still your mother, don't call her a bitch, and I'm not worried about her I'm worried about Eli he is the one who will caught in the middle"

"Sorry Dad" said Kat "I'm just sick we always worry about how she will feel and try and please her. I mean she made you leave a job you love cause she wanted you home to control you, god the only reason I moved out is cause she was a complete control freak"

"No Kat you left so you could party without getting caught by me" he smiled at her.

"Yeah and that" she laughed, "but seriously Dad stop worrying about hurting her feelings, she never cared about yours when she slept with a kid Maureen's age"

"Never one to sugar coat things are you Kat" laughed Maureen.

"Look I will speak to my lawyer on Monday and see what he says ok"

Both girls nodded. Just then Eli woke up.

"Hey little man" said Elliot reaching down and lifting him out the stroller and sitting him on his knee. Eli looked up and smiled at Elliot reaching up to him. "I won't be long" said Elliot standing up "I just need some time alone with him"

Maureen and Kat nodded and Olivia smiled "Take all the time you need" she said touching his arm. Elliot walked off away from the café Eli in his arms, Olivia noticed how small he looked in Elliot's muscled arms.

"How about some ice cream?" she asked Elliot's daughters, they both smiled a yes and called the waitress over.

"So Livvy" said Kat as they tucked into the ice creams "How are things going with Dad I hear he tried to kiss you…..Ouch!" she snapped glaring at Maureen who had just kicked her.

Olivia laughed "yeah he did"

"And has he tried again?"

Olivia looked down not wanting to look at them.

"Oh my god he has, hasn't he" said Maureen.

"We may have once or twice" said Olivia quietly feeling so embarrassed "but that's all it was, we have agreed to take it slow, I don't want Kathy to give the court any doubts about if he has been unfaithful to her"

"Like we would even let her try that" said Kat.

"We just want him to be happy he hasn't been for so long… in fact the only times he was happy was with Eli and us, all him and Mom seem to do was annoy each other and it didn't help that she forced him to leave Special Victims"

"She couldn't force him, he must have wanted to"

"No she told him if he didn't leave the job and you then she would take Eli and the twins and leave, and go and live at her parents. Dad knew if that happened he would never see them so he left, for his kids not her."

Olivia looked down to where Elliot and Eli where he was lay down with the little boy sat on his stomach resting back against his knees as Elliot held onto his hands. Maureen looked at her watch.

"We need to go" she said "we have to get Eli back and I have a date… but don't tell Dad"

"Don't worry I won't, here" said Olivia giving them some money "Pay the bill I will go and get your Dad"

Olivia walked down the bank to Elliot. She stood behind him hating to be the one to tell him they had to go.

"El" he looked round and up at her.

"Hey" he smiled "Told you she was gorgeous" he said to Eli who gurgled and smiled at him.

"oh I see, you spend time with your son talking about women eh" she said sitting next to him and letting Eli grab her finger, thinking back to when he was born she had been the first person to hold him properly. "They girls need to go"

"Both got dates tonight?"

"My lips are sealed" she laughed. "You ok?"

"Yeah, been thinking about what the girls said and I'm gonna do it, I'm going for the house as well. She has controlled everything for so long having everything her way, well I have had enough it stops now" he looked over at her as she pulled a funny face making Eli smile. "So how do you feel about having your partner back?"

Olivia stopped pulling faces and looked at Elliot "What?"

"Cragen asked me to come back he is going to arrange things to make it easy for me I win joint custody, even writing to the courts if need be in my favour. I'm sure the days I have Eli the twins and girls would help out if an urgent case came up and I couldn't get home. Plenty of single parents have to work unreasonable hours it shouldn't go against me"

"I would love to have you back" she smiled standing up. "Come on let's get Eli back.

"Here" he said lifting Eli up to her. She took hold of him holding him on her hip as Elliot stood up "let's go" he said putting his hand lightly on her back as they walked up to the café.

"Hey Maureen" said Kat looking at her Dad, Olivia and Eli walking towards them. "Did you ever see Mom and Dad look that happy?"

"Nope" said Maureen "Never"

After saying goodbye to everyone and hugs all round they climbed into the car.

"Liquor store I think" said Olivia "think we need to celebrate tonight, I got my partner back" she smiled at him resting her hand on his knee as they drove off.

**I know this chapter was a short one but that sometimes happens. Next quiet drinks at Fins turn into a bit more as Fin decides to bring people home with him from work.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They carried Elliot's bags and the bags full of alcohol and snacks up the stairs to Fins apartment.

"You ever been here before?" asked Olivia.

"Nope, you?"

Olivia shook her head as Elliot opened the door, they both walked in and stopped and stared.

"Wow" said Olivia.

"Yeah" said Elliot

"This place is great" Olivia said putting the bags on the floor. The apartment was open plan the walls white, the floor white tiles. A huge black couch in the middle of the room with an indoor fire pit in the middle of the room. A massive flat screen TV was on the wall with surround sound and speakers everywhere. One wall was just complete windows, from floor to ceiling.

"Talk about pimping out your pad" said Elliot

"You know we shouldn't be too surprised really" said Olivia "remember when he first turned up with all his bling"

Elliot smiled "Well he said my room was the first door in the corridor on the kitchen side" he said carrying his bag towards it, followed by Olivia. He opened the door and walked in. There was a massive bed and TV and decorated black and red. He walked in and dropped his bag opening the door to the on suit bathroom which housed a walk in shower and Jacuzzi bath. He turned to Olivia smiling.

"Liv how long did Fin work Narcotics and how deep undercover did he go" he laughed "To be able to afford all this"

Olivia laughed "I don't know are we definitely in the right apartment"

"I think I will cancel the signing for the apartment and ask him if I can just stay her" he said turning to her.

"Come on" she said "I need a drink" and she turned and walked back to the main living area. Elliot looked at the walk in shower and bath, if he knew Fins place was like this he would never have invited her back here for drinks. Christ all he could think about was him and her naked in that huge shower, he looked down "Damn it" he snapped when he seen what was arising. What is wrong with you Stabler get a grip of yourself?

"Did you say something" shouted Olivia from the other room.

"No I will be out in a minute" he shouted back, As soon as I came myself down he sighed. He honestly didn't know how long he would be able to hold his promise to her and take things slow. Just thinking about her made him ache for her, she was like a drug and he was an addict, he craved for her all the time. The best thing he could do tonight was to either get so drunk and pass out, or he could make up some lie and tell her he had a change of mind and apologise and to her. He looked at himself in the mirror "Who the hell are you trying to kid" he asked himself smiling "you aint going to ask her to go anywhere" he stood looking at himself in the mirror.

"El" Elliot jumped and spun round "Are you talking to yourself, I thought I heard you talking"

"Err….no….sorry I'm coming" he said following her out the room praying he could control himself tonight and not fuck everything up.

Olivia had opened two beers and put some chips into a bowl as well as pouring two shots of tequila.

"I just need to cut the limes" she said smiling and we are good to go"

Elliot stood behind her and leaned up against the kitchen bench and watched her from behind his eyes wandering up and down her body.

"Are you checking me out Stabler?" she asked without turning round.

"Yep…..we only said no touching nothing about looking" she turned round and threw a piece of lime at him.

"Come on" she said passing him a shot of tequila. She licked her hand and put some salt on it before passing it to Elliot who copied her. "To me getting my partner back" they raised the glasses, licked the salt, downed the drinks and sucked the lime.

"Jesus the first one always gets me" said Oliver shuddering. They carried everything over to the couch and sat down on the floor putting the beer, tequila and snacks in-between them. Just like a barrier Olivia thought to stop them getting too close.

"Do you want to put the TV on or just talk?" asked Elliot.

"How about we just talk for a while"

"Okay however no talk of Kathy or kids for one night I just want to relax and enjoy myself before the hell starts on Monday"

"Deal" she said pouring tequila and handing one to Elliot.

"You Detective Benson are a bad influence"

"No…you have just been stuck at home for to many Saturday nights" she said as they drank the shot.

They left the tequila alone for a while and just drank beer not wanting to get too drunk to quick and ruin the night, they were sat facing each other their arms resting on the couch their hands almost touching.

"Liv…when did you realise your ….feelings had changed for me?"

Olivia picked up her bottle and took a long drink.

"Erm I'm not sure. It's not like I woke up one morning and thought shit I want to jump my partner"

"You want to jump me huh" he laughed. She hit his arm and glared at him. "Sorry" he smiled.

"What about you, when did you realise?"

"When you left and went undercover, well no just before then…Gitano, I realised then that the feelings I had ran a lot deeper than they should for a partner. I mean don't get me wrong I always fantasied about …Jumping you" he smiled at her. "But I realised then that I loved you. When you left I was unbearable to live with especially at work"

"Until you were partnered with Dani?" Olivia said a hurt look on her face.

Elliot looked down "Liv I…..I thought you were gone for good, I was angry with you. I was going through all the shit with Kathy the first time round and you weren't there"

"Did you love her" she asked playing with the top of her beer bottle so she didn't look at him.

"No Liv….I swear, god I loved you. I used to pray every night that you would come home"

"But you did kiss her?"

He nodded and dropped his head "I'm sorry" he said a tear falling down his cheek "I thought kissing her would help me forget you somehow, but when I kissed her, it was you I thought of. Believe me Liv it was one kiss". He kept his head down unable to look at her feeling ashamed.

"El it's okay, I done stupid things as well hell I slept with Porter for one trying to forget about you" she reached over and lifted his chin up and wiped the tear from his cheek. "Look we both done things we regret let's forget the past and look forward to the future, deal"

"Deal" he smiled his eyes locked on hers.

"Liv…." He moved forward towards her.

"Yeah" she whispered, her head moving towards his.

"I think I need…..to…to err" his lips were so close to hers.

"Kiss me"

"Okay" he leaned in and pressed his lips to her, cupping her face with one hand as their lips gently brushed each other. "I have wanted you to do that all day" she sighed into his mouth.

"Me to" he said in-between kisses.

"We still need to …"

"Yeah I know take things slow" he said as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

"Yo El!" they heard as the front door opened. Olivia sprang back away from Elliot and his kiss, and quickly picked up her beer.

"Damn you Fin" Elliot cursed.

"Saved by the Fin Man" aid Olivia forcing a smile, but deep down grateful he came home when he did cause she knew she wouldn't of been able to control herself.

"Hey "said Elliot as he and Olivia both looked to the door.

"We got done early so I thought I would bring the guys back for a game of poker and a few drinks" Fin said walking in with Munch and Huang "Celebrate your first Saturday night as a Bachelor"

"Yeah great" he said looking up from the floor where he and Olivia still sat.

"Are we disturbing something? "Asked Munch winking.

"No!" they both said together.

"Yeah right, what do you think Doc?"

"They were pretty quick at the denial" George said laughing.

"Don't worry, Baby girl, I figured you would be here so…" before Fin could finish Casey and Melinda walked in "I brought you some company"

It didn't take long for the guys to set up the poker table while the women sat on the couch with a few bottles of wine catching up on gossip, Fin had music playing in the background.

"So Fin how the hell do you afford a pad like this?" asked Munch.

"Yeah me and Olivia reckon you were with Narcotics for too long if you know what I mean" winked Elliot to Munch.

"You know I did wonder that myself the first time I came over her"

"For you information you smart asses it was all the extra money I got when undercover plus some savings I had, this is all due to hard work"

"Yeah well all my hard work went on a cheating wife and five kids" said Elliot downing his bottle and going to the fridge to get four more.

"Yeah well mine went to 4 ex-wives" grumbled munch. "So I beat your soon to be one ex wife"

"Yeah well free and single is the way forward" laughed Fin "What do you say Doc"

"Actually" said Huang taking a beer from Elliot "I have been in a relationship for the last 5 years"

"So how come we aint eva met him or seen photos"

Haung shrugged "I don't know, I guess my private life never comes up"

"Yeah your too busy getting into ours" said Elliot.

Olivia found her eyes wandering over and watching Elliot as he played poker. As much as she was enjoying the catch up and drinks with her friends, she had been looking forward to a quiet night with just her and El. Every now and then Elliot would look up at her; she would quickly look away so he didn't catch her.

"You know Olivia" whispered Casey leaning over to her "He isn't going anywhere"

"What….. What you on about?"

"Oh come on you can't take your eyes off him"

Olivia blushed and smiled "Am I that obvious?"

Melinda and Casey both nodded "And he aint much better he can't stop staring either, I think you two need to do the deed and get it out the way"

"El…El it's your go man" said Fin

"Sorry…."

"Yeah right your mind aint on this is it"

Elliot shook his head "sorry guys" he said throwing his cards onto the table.

"Yo Ladies you coming to join us the games over" shouted Fin "Grab the bottles of tequila, lime and salt on the way" Half an hour later and one bottle of tequila gone they were all sat round the table laughing at Munches theories. Elliot couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed he looked over at Olivia and nodded to the kitchen area as he stood up saying he would get some more beers.

"You okay" he asked her as she joined him at the fridge.

"Yeah starting to feel a little light headed but good"

"Yeah me too. Look Liv about earlier.. The kiss" Olivia place a finger on his lips.

"Ssshh" she said "Nothing happened we kissed"

"Yeah but I wanted it to so much, if the guys hadn't turned up when they did…"

"We would have gone too far and fucked up your chances of ever getting Eli cause Kathy would use it against you"

"Yeah I know but it doesn't stop me wanting you" he moved towards her their bodies touching "I can't be in a room with you drinking and being so close…. I need to ….can I kiss you again" he whispered.

Olivia looked over to the table where everyone was sitting talking still. "El everyone is there"

"I know Liv, but its driving me mad and I know its driving you nuts as well I've seen you looking over. You hate this as much as I do" he said his voice just above whisper and so deep and sexy Olivia felt her heart start to race as his face got closer to hers.

"Oh God El, please" she begged him "Stop please, this is killing me, I want you so much"

"Just one kiss, that's all I swear, you will be going soon anyway"

Olivia swallowed hard "Jesus El, I have never wanted someone so much in my life" she said as their lips met, soft and gentle at first, before turning harder. Elliot ran his hand through her hair pulling her closer to him, as his tongue fought with hers. Olivia moaned into his mouth as he pushed her up against the sink as he kissed her hard and with more passion than she had ever felt before.

Their five friends sat at the table and just stared at the couple in the kitchen as they made out at the kitchen sink.

"Oh boy" said Haung " I can see some busy times ahead in my office" he sighed as they watched them.

"My god I'm getting turned on just watching them" said Casey. "I have never seen a kiss with so much passion"

"Well Novak I could help there" said Munch laughing earning him a dig in the ribs from Casey.

"You know I always thought Elliot would be the strong, passionate romantic type" sighed Melinda

"Oh Yeah" said Casey nodding "God I bet he is amazing in bed" she sighed. "I mean just look at his body he is well fit for his age"

"God I bet he knows his way around a womans body…..if not I don't mind showing him" laughed Melinda

"Hey, hey, hey ladies" said Fin. "Please don't tell me you two sit all day dreaming about Mr Muscles over there."

"Oh yeah" said Melinda "all that brooding, anger and passion, plus that body, did we mention the body, oooh yeah Olivia is one lucky lady"

"Yeah well she is one lucky lady who can get a cab with me" said Casey "She said earlier she was definitely not stopping here tonight and to make sure she left with me so that's what I will do"

"Okay so who is going to break that up" said Melinda. They all looked at each shaking their heads.

"Bunch of babies" said Munch stepping forward. He went to the sink and removed the tap and pulled the extendable pipe and pointed it towards Olivia and Elliot.

"He's not" said Haung.

"Ooh I think he is " smiled Casey.

"Jesus Elliot will kill him "said Fin as they all stood watching Munch as he turned the tap on. Water shot out and covered Elliot and Olivia making Olivia scream as they pulled apart. Everyone burst out laughing as Munch kept the water on them. Elliot spun round and glared at Munch about to say something until Olivia burst out laughing.

"You prick John" she laughed as he turned the water off.

"Munch man, you can mop that up" laughed Fin.

Elliot turned to Olivia water dripping off him and smiled at Olivia stepping into her arms "I love you Baby" he said.

"I love you to but I need to go"

"I know" he sighed "Will I see you tomorrow sometime, I need to see Kathy in the afternoon I'm going to try and talk to her, can I call over after?"

"Yeah sure " she said shivering.

"Hold on I will get you a dry top to put on" he said running into his room and returning with a hoody handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said putting it on as everyone else got ready to leave and said their goodbyes. Elliot gave Olivia a quick kiss as she turned to leave with the others. John held out his hand to Elliot.

"I owe you for that" he grinned at Munch who smiled back at him.

"Yeah when, you don't work with us anymore I won't see you for ages"

"Actually Munch I start back there next week, so watch that bone ass of yours, okay payback can be a bitch"

"Oh shit " said Munch as he left with rest.

Fin looked at Elliot when they closed door.

"Fuck man" he said looking at the goofy smile Elliot had on his face "Your are totally in love with Baby girl aint you"

Elliot nodded "So much it friggin hurts" he said picking up a beer.

**I'm enjoying the slow build up in their relationship. Don't worry for all those that like a bit smut it arrive shortly and I promise I will be with a bang.**

**For those of you who read Burnout I haven't abandoned the story for this one I should be posting an update tomorrow. Please keep the feedback coming and let me know if there is anything you would like to see happening and I will see what I can do **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in updating I do a lot of volunteer work with kids in the Army Cadets and I have been away for a few days with no time to write but back now. A little bit of bad language in this chapter but not to much. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

Olivia, Casey and Melinda all climbed into the cab in silence. Casey looked at Melinda smirking.

"So Olivia…?" Casey said to Olivia who was staring out the cab window in a daze. "Olivia!"

"Hmm….Yeah" she said turning her head. Casey and Melinda both laughed,

"Wow" Melinda said "You have it bad girl".

Olivia smiled and nodded "you have no idea" she sighed, thinking about Elliot's lips on hers making her stomach flutter, god she loved him so much. She can't believe she just walked away from him, telling him they have to wait before they take things further, when all she had wanted to do was drag him into the bedroom.

"I must be crazy" she said. Casey and Melinda looked at her. "I have just left in a cab to go home with you two, when the person I love and want more than anything is in the other direction….I need to go back"

"Olivia, don't" said Melinda "it's obvious how much you both love each other but you need to stick to what you said, you know you do" she told her. "Don't rush it, he has just split with Kathy and so much is going on in his head"

"Yeah I know but… I have waited so long and have loved him from a distance, so why should I wait even longer, I know what I want, and I want him"

"Hun we know that, but he has to make sure it's what he wants, we know he loves you that is obvious but…"

"You think he will go back to Kathy don't you" she snapped.

"Well he did last time" said Casey.

"Yeah but only cause she lied to him about Eli"

"But Liv even if she did lie about who got her pregnant it still means he….he slept with her after they split up, and they had been apart for over a year when he must of slept with her." Said Casey. Olivia glared at Casey "I just don't want you getting hurt Liv".

"He knows he made a mistake sleeping with her, he told me. He admitted he was weak and he shouldn't have done it. He also told me he only went back to her cause he felt like he had to. He is a good man he loves his kids that's the only reason he went back" she told them defending Elliot.

"And what if he goes back again for his kids?" asked Casey.

"He won't his kids have left with him, they want to be with him"

"I hope your right Olivia, cause I would hate to see you hurt by him"

"I won't Casey, I know he loves me as much as I do him" tears fell from Liv's eyes as she told them. Melinda reached aver and put her arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"Well if he loves you as much as you say he won't mind waiting will he" she smiled at her. Olivia smiled back.

"I guess not….it's just so hard cause I want him so much"

"Believe me Honey after that display in the kitchen we get how much you want him" she laughed.

"Yeah and who can blame you he is fuckin hot" laughed Casey.

"Oh Yeah" said Melinda.

Olivia turned and looked at both her friends laughing "Excuse me" she said.

"Oh come on Liv, do you think you're the only one who thinks that" laughed Melinda.

"So your serious about Liv then?" asked Fin passing Elliot another beer.

Elliot nodded "Yeah Man" he said taking a drink and looking down to the kitchen floor. "And before you ask she isn't a rebound thing….I have felt something for years I just kept screwing up and screwing my wife"

Fin looked at Elliot "You screw up this time my man and you have me to answer to, I ain't havin Liv hurt"

Elliot looked up at Fin "I won't and I know people will talk and say I only told her cause of what happened with Kathy, and you know what maybe I did, maybe finding out my Wife fucked up my life was just what I needed to finally tell her" Fin just stood watching and listening to Elliot. "I should of told her how I felt years ago instead of being scared by what she would say, if I had told her she might never had left me and gone to oregan. If I told her I would never have spent one fucking night with Kathy which ruined everything. If I had told her how much she meant to me I wouldn't have spent the last year miserable every time she had a date, I hated it." Elliot drank the rest of the beer and went to the fridge to get another one. Fin walked up to Elliot and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just make sure you don't fuck this up"

Elliot smiled at him "I don't intend to "he picked his beer up "I'm off to bed, see you in morning"

Elliot walked into his room and stripped down to his boxers before lying on top of the bed, thoughts of Olivia going through his head, the kiss, her touch, the taste of her. He groaned and looked down at the tent appearing in his shorts. He sat up and grabbed a towel before heading into the shower. After yet another cold shower he lay on the bed in just a towel and picked up his phone and pressed speed dial 1.

"Hey" she answered.

"Hey, I'm just checking you got home okay"

"Yeah I just climbed straight into bed think I had a bit to much to drink" she laughed.

"Yeah" he groaned images of Olivia lying in her bed flashing through his head.

"Yeah, what you up to?"

"Just had a shower….a cold one" he laughed.

Olivia sighed at the thought of Elliot in the shower.

"You there Liv?" he asked as she went quiet.

"Sorry yeah….I didn't want to leave you tonight El, I tried to come back but Casey and Melinda stopped me"

"Might have been for the best" he sighed.

Olivia's heart dropped when he said that "Why is it for the best? Are you having second thoughts?"

"God no Liv, but I want to do this right and if you came back I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you, I want you to know that when we….when we…."

"Have sex" she added.

"No Liv not sex, I won't just be having sex with you, you mean more to me than that" Olivia smiled at his words.

"Oh right so when we do what we are goin to do what do you want me to know?"

"I want you to know that you are the only person in my life I want to be with. I want you to know for certain I won't feel guilty and run back to my soon to be ex-wife. I want you to know how much I love and need you"

Olivia felt tears brimming in her eyes "That's a lot of wants" she tried to laugh. He laughed back.

"I know Liv but I don't want you to have any doubts after we spend the night together about how I feel for you, and if that means I have to wait then I will."

"Okay" she said

"Okay" he lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him still in just a towel.

"I miss you" she told him " I know its daft cause you only spent two nights here and one of those was on the couch, but I do miss you"

"I know what you mean I think its cause so much has happened in such a short time, it's like a sensory overload"

"I think your right" she yawned. Elliot smiled to himself when he heard her yawn.

"Go to sleep Liv" he told her "I will see you tomorrow after I have been to see Kathy okay"

"Yeah" Olivia said her voice worried.

"Liv don't worry" he said hearing the worry in her voice "I'm only going to see her to try and sped things up, I want to let her know what my plans are see if we can come to some arrangement"

"Of course I'm goin to worry, your goin to see the woman you have spent the last 20 years with"

" Baby you have nothing to worry about"

"Thank you" she said trying not to yawn.

"Okay, well goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight El…..I love you to" she said before closing the phone and closing her eyes.

Elliot put his phone down and stared at the ceiling he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow but he had to try and sort things with Kathy to speed things up.

Elliot knocked on the door and stepped back, when he heard her footsteps on the other side of the door and took a deep breath to calm the nerves he felt, as the door opened.

"We need to talk" he said to Kathy when the door opened.

"You don't need to knock Elliot this is still your house" she told him as she walked away from him into the house.

"Yeah well I didn't know if you would have company" he said "I wouldn't want to interrupt anything"

She turned around and glared at Elliot "He hasn't been back since the other night, I think between you and Kat he didn't feel safe" Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"What, do you think I care?"

Kathy walked into the kitchen "What do you want Elliot?"

"I'm going to see a lawyer tomorrow about a divorce" he waited for her to say something but she just folded her arms and stared at him. "I'm hoping we could talk and try and sort things between us before it goes to family court"

"What you think I'm just going to hand over my son to you, just like that?"

"Our son Kathy"

"No Elliot, my son…..remember" she smirked.

Elliot glared at her "I'm not here to argue Kathy"

"No you just want to take my whole family away from me"

"Jesus Kathy I never broke this family apart you did, when you slept with that kid"

"What and you fucking your partner is ok" she snapped. Elliot clenched his fists and walked towards her standing right in front of her.

"I never …..Slept with Liv"

"What you expect me to believe that"

"I really don't care what you believe it's the truth, I never once slept with Liv, and I stayed true to our vows unlike you no matter what I may have felt towards her"

Kathy glared at him knowing deep down he was telling the truth. She turned away from Elliot and flicked the switch to boil the kettle.

"So what is it your going to tell your lawyer you want? I mean apart from joint custody of Eli" she asked turning back to him. Elliot took a deep breath.

"I want the house"

"What!"

"I want the house, the twins want to come and live with me, and I don't see why they should have to move out the family home. You will only have Eli here so you won't need a house this size" he said.

"You really are out to destroy me aren't you" she said tears starting to form in her eyes. Elliot looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No Kathy I'm not, I just want what is best for everyone. I will help you with a new place to live, and I'm sure the twins will come round everyone is angry and upset with all the deceit and lies, it will take time" Kathy looked at him tears falling from her eyes.

"But I still love you" she sobbed. "And I know you still love me"

"No Kathy I don't" he said "I haven't loved you like a husband should for years"

"Because of her" she spat pulling away from him.

"No not just cause of Liv but because I fell out of love with you, I'm sorry but I don't love you. I only ever came back for Eli, if I had known the truth I would never have gave us another chance….. The day you told me you were pregnant I was going to tell you I wasn't coming home. I had made my choice, I wanted to be with Liv, I'm so sorry if it hurts you to hear this but I want to be truthful. If you had asked me to come home without being pregnant I would of said no."

Kathy turned away from him and looked out the window into the garden trying to hide her tears from him.

"Does she know how you feel about her now?"

"Yes, I told her when she came looking for me the night I found out about Eli"

"I bet she couldn't wait to drag you to bed"

Elliot sighed as he started to become fed up with Kathy trying to turn this round to being about him and Olivia.

"As much as you would love that to be the way so you could use it against me and Liv your wrong, we still haven't slept together"

"Yeah right, your trying to tell me your staying at her place and sleeping on the couch after you both admit to being madly in love…..I'm not stupid Elliot" she said angrily.

"Yeah well you are this time" he snapped finally losing his temper with herself pity and blame. "The first night I stayed at hers I slept in her room with door open you can ask our kids, as Dickie, Lizzie and Maureen all slept in the living room. The second night it took all my strength and will power to sleep on the couch and not to go into her room and be with her. I realised I couldn't be around her at night so I moved in with Fin, that's who I'm staying with. So unless you now want to accuse me of fucking Fin!" he yelled at her.

Kathy glared back at him and laughed "What your telling me after all these years she won't put out for you" she sneered.

"No Kathy after all these years she wants to do this right, she wants to wait until I sort everything out with you and the kids, she loves me so much she is putting her happiness last yet again for me, cause she knows if we slept together you would use it against me." he turned to walk away got to the door and stopped turning back around. "I'm going to see Eli I take it he is upstairs sleeping" Kathy nodded and Elliot walked up the stairs.

He picked Eli up out of his crib and hugged him to his chest "How's my big boy doin huh, you being a good boy" he kissed the top of the little boys head "Daddy misses you so much" Eli's hand grabbed hold of Elliot's nose and the little boy smiled up at him, a tear fell from Elliot's eye and rolled down his cheek. "Daddy has to go now but hopefully I will see you soon okay, I love you son" he said as he put him back in the crib. He turned round and seen Kathy stood just outside the door. He wiped the tears away and walked out the room and past her.

"I will be in touch after I speak to my lawyer tomorrow I suggest you get one as well" he said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Elliot wait" said Kathy. He stopped and looked at her. "I won't fight you, I will give you what you want, and I don't want to go to court"

Elliot nodded "Okay what's the catch?"

"Nothing…I don't want my kids to hate me anymore than they already do. I know I did wrong and I can't take that back, but I can try and make amends with my kids. If giving you the house and custody of the kids will do that then…..that's what I will do" she sighed. Elliot nodded

"And Eli?" he asked "What about him"

"We will work something out, I know you love him, I won't do anything to stop you from seeing him. We will arrange a time to get together with the lawyers and iron everything out okay"

Elliot nodded "I'll be in touch" he said walking down the stairs and out the door taking a deep breath.

He sat in his car and took out his phone and dialled he listened as it rang so he left message.

"Hi Cap its Elliot I want to take you up on the job offer, I will call in to see you tomorrow after I have seen my lawyer….and thank you" he rang off and called Olivia.

"Hey"

"Hi" she answered "how did it go"

Elliot told her everything that happened "So" he said as he finished "How do you fancy going out for a meal later or a drink"

"That would be great El but I cant" she sighed "I just got called in on a case"

"Oh" he said trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'm really sorry, believe me I would rather spend my night with you"

"I should hope so" he laughed. "Ring me when you get done and home no matter what time okay"

"I will do what you gonna do now?"

"I will get in touch with the girls and see if they want to meet up, and I have also been thinking about going up to see the twins for the day on Tuesday and explain in person to them what is happening"

"Sounds like a good idea" Elliot could hear someone shouting her name "I need to El"

"Okay, I love you"

"Love you too" she said hanging up.

Elliot hated not being there with her, watching out for her as she worked. He knew Fin always looked out for her but it wasn't the same. He smiled knowing all that would change again soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elliot rolled over and looked at the clock 0535 am. He picked up his phone he had two text messages from Olivia.

_Hey, it's gonna be a late one will call when done, love you. _Sent at 0139 am.

_Still working didn't want to ring and wake you xxx_ sent at 0512 am.

Elliot dialled her number.

"Hi" she said her voice tired.

"Hey where are you?" he asked her.

"Still at the station" she yawned "Gonna be here for a while longer"

"How bad was it?" he asked knowing it had to be bad to pull an all-nighter.

"Bad, 2 kids abused then beaten by their mom's boyfriend off his head on drugs, I just got back from the hospital, they're both still alive…just" her voice began to break as she talked about it. "Found out one of the girls was 6 weeks pregnant by him…..she was only 11 yrs. old El"

"I know it's hard Liv, but those kids you need you, you're the one who is going to save them from any more pain, by getting that bastard locked up" she was silent for a while before she spoke.

"I wish you were here with me on cases like this"

"I know Baby" he sighed "I wish I could be there to"

"I need to go" she said "Warner is here with the lab results" Elliot heard her sniff and knew she was crying quietly.

"I love you, Liv"

"I love you to" she whispered before hanging up.

Elliot put his phone down and stared up at the ceiling "SHIT!" he cursed out loud. He should be with her, by her side working this case together. Elliot jumped out of bed and pulled on the clothes he got ready the night before and ran out the apartment.

Olivia sat at her desk looking at the photos of the two kids battered bodies, Warner had just left after giving her the results they got back from the hospital. They found out that the older girl who was 13 yrs. old had at some point had a baby, but where the child was no one knew. Both kids had old fractures and burn marks over their bodies from years of abuse. Olivia tried to read the report again but the writing blurred together as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Fuck" she cursed banging the file down on the desk. She felt someone standing beside her "I'm fine Fin" she said her voice low.

"Like hell you are" said a deep low voice. She spun round in her chair as Elliot crouched down beside her.

"Wh….what are you doing here?" she asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I figured you might need a hug" he said taking hold of her hand and standing up pulling her up out the chair.

"Yeah" she said fighting the sob that was trying to escape "I could" she cried as she fell into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders tightly as the other one stroked her head his fingers brushing through her hair. Her arms wrapped around his waist clinging onto him, her forehead resting on his shoulder, as she cried.

"I… can't do this anymore EL" she said between the sobs. "I can't spend every day looking at little kids who have been raped, beaten and murdered by bastards who are supposed to protect them"

"I know it's hard Baby…but if we don't do it then who does. You need to be strong Liv, strong for the kids who are too small to fight themselves" he whispered to her "And when it gets to hard I'm here for you okay"

Olivia nodded into his shoulder as the tears fell "Just hold me" Elliot pulled her closer to him. he looked up and seen Fin come in the room.

"She okay" he mouthed to Elliot, who nodded back to him. Fin sat at his desk and picked up a file.

Elliot pulled back from Olivia and put his hand under her chin lifting her head up, so he could look at her face. He put both his hands on her face and wiped her tears mixed with eye makeup away.

"You know Liv I don't think it's a good idea for you to wear eye makeup at work" he smiled; she sniffed and forced a smile back.

"Kiss me" she whispered "I know I'm at work, I know we are taking this slow, but I don't care I need you" Elliot leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across hers parting her lips as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and gently probed till she found his, moaning as she did. Elliot deepened the kiss his hand going to the back of her head pulling her towards him. Olivia's hand done the same her fingers lightly playing with his short hair and stroking the back of his neck, causing Elliot to groan as their bodies pressed together They finally broke apart Elliot resting his forehead against Olivia's a small smile on his face.

"I guess keeping this away from work has just gone out the window"

"I'm sorry" she said as her fingers continued to play with the back of his neck.

"I don't mind Liv, you needed me which is why I came" Elliot looked around and realised everyone's eyes were on them including Don Cragen. "Were being watched" he told her.

"I don't care" she said her voice low as her lips pressed against his again "let them watch"

"Dons here as well" he said in between the kisses"

"Shit!" she gasped pulling back and looking over her shoulder towards her captains door seeing him stood there a blank look on his face. He turned around and walked into the office.

"Benson! Stabler! In here now!" he shouted over his shoulder.

They both looked at each and smirked.

"Nice to see some things don't change" laughed Fin "You aint even started back yet and your already in the shit with the Boss"

Olivia looked at Elliot "What does he mean…. Back yet..are "

"You two now!" shouted Cragen again.

They both turned and walked into his office closing the door. Cragen was stood behind the desk his arms folded.

"What the hell was all that about out there?"

"We ….er ….well" said Elliot trying to think of something to say.

"I was upset with the case, Elliot he came by to see how I was"

"And that involved making out in the middle of the office does it. Jesus Christ Elliot I have only just done the paper work for you to come back and already you're in here" he rubbed his face. "what the hell is wrong with the pair of you, your back together for 2 minutes and already I feel my ulcer playing up and a headache coming on" he pulled his chair out and sat down.

Olivia looked at Elliot "Your coming back?" she asked "When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to last night but you had to work" he explained. "But in the light of what we just done out there I guess I can't now, Tucker would have a field day"

"For fucks sake El!" she shouted "Why the hell didn't you say no to kissing me, you idiot"

"Well you asked, and you were upset I just couldn't say no" he looked at her trying to take her hand but she pulled away "Liv, I'm sorry but if I had to choose between comforting you and coming back to work, then I would choose you each time"

"But El …. Do you know how much I have wanted you to come back, and cause of one kiss I have blown that"

He took hold of her hand "Baby, I love you it doesn't matter where I work"

"Yes it does Elliot, I need you here with me"

"Ahem. Are you two finished now?" asked Cragen. They both looked and nodded. "Okay. Before I asked you to come back Elliot I done a bit of digging around or should I say I got Casey to do some digging. Now although relationships in the same squad are frowned upon especially between partners, it isn't actually in the conduct policy. I have been to 1PP and they have put it writing that as long as it doesn't interfere with the cases, and your professional relationship, then they are happy for you to work together. However the first time it comes between a case then one of you has to transfer"

They both stood looking stunned as the Captain spoke.

"But… Cap how did you know we were together? Its only just happened"

"I'm haven't made it to the rank of Captain by walking around with my eyes closed. I knew you weren't happy at Computer Crimes and it would only be a matter of time before you came back. I started asking questions over a month ago for when all this finally happened"

Elliot and Olivia both stood looking at their Captain with huge grins on their faces.

"However I warn you now if I walk into the office and catch you making out like teenagers again I will transfer the pair you so fast your feet won't touch the ground on the way out the squad room"

"Yes Cap" they both said smiling.

"Get out of here the pair of you….oh and Elliot you start back here in 2 weeks to give you time to sort out your personal life, I have wrote that letter for your Lawyer if you need it about your work pattern"

"Cheers Boss" he said.

"One more thing" he said stopping them again, they turned to face him "It's about time" he smiled.

"Elliot Stabler?"

"Yeah" said Elliot standing up and shaking the lawyer's hand.

"I'm Mike Shaw, Liz Donnelly explained your situation to me" he said as they walked into the office. "Take a seat" Elliot sat down at the large desk.

"I have spoken to my wife and she has so far agreed to everything I have asked her" Elliot told him.

"Yes, I bet she has" he said opening a file. "after I got the call from Liz and she explained what had happened I looked into things straight away so I had as much information as I could this morning, and I was quite surprised at what I found"

Elliot looked at him confused "I don't understand what you mean?"

"Your wife filed for divorce once before I believe" Elliot nodded.

"yeah 2 years ago, but we got back together last year when she told me she pregnant and I thought the baby was mine"

"Did you ever talk to your wife about the divorce after you got back together?"

"Well no, there was no need, we were back together"

"Well that's just it Mr Stabler legally you weren't"

Elliot looked at him "What do you mean…we weren't?"

"Your wife was the one who filed for divorce, she sent all the papers in that you signed, when exactly did you move back into the family home as husband and wife".

"It would have been when she was 6 months pregnant, what has this got to do with anything"

"Mr Stabler your divorce was finalised 14 months ago, that's 5 months before you moved back in with her"

Elliot just sat staring at the man behind the desk as he took out some papers and handed them to Elliot. " You must be wrong" he said "That's before she even told me she was pregnant" he said dates running through his mind "That's before I even slept with her that one time"

"Did you never get a copy of the final divorce papers"

"No nothing" said Elliot still in shock that she hadn't told him "I thought we were still married…..where does that leave me now? How could she do that?"

"Well the agreement you signed says you share everything the house all assets and joint custody of your 4 children"

"That is sort of what we agreed to this time, well you know when I went to see her, except she said I could have the family home and I would pay for another place for her. My oldest two live out now and the twins refuse to live with her after they found out she lied about Eli. She said she would move out"

"Mr Stabler I understand this is a lot to take in, what we need to do now is draw up a new settlement between you and your….Ex-wife. I will try and find out why you never got a copy of the final papers so we can use that as proof in case she tries to contest and say you knew you were divorced, I suggest you try talking to her to get some answers. She will know by now that you know the truth…. Do you want to take it any further and press charges against her she has misled you as well as tricking you into going back to her"

Elliot shook his head "No I just want that bitch out my life for good. I want my house, custody of the twins and joint custody of Eli. I will give her half the amount the house is worth, that's it" he said the anger and realisation of what she had done settling in.

His lawyer nodded "I'm sure after everything she has done it shouldn't be too hard to persuade her to agree to this" Elliot nodded.

"Good, I gave up everything for her, I can't believe she has done this" he stood up to leave.

"I will be in touch soon. I have the name of her lawyer on the copies of the divorce papers I will get in touch with them myself" Elliot shook his hand and walked out the office stunned by what had just happened. He had been divorced for 14 months. He jumped in his car and sped off towards his Ex-wife.

Elliot jumped out the car and slammed the door charging up the steps to his house not knocking he flung the door open and walked in.

"KATHY! KATHY WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he shouted through the house. Kathy walked out the kitchen and looked at him.

"You know" she said quietly

"YES I FUCKIN KNOW, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN WHEN I WENT TO A LAWYER AND ASKED FOR A DIVORCE"

"Elliot please stop shouting Eli is asleep" she begged him looking scared

Elliot took a deep breath walking closer to her "You lied about everything, how could you do that, do you hate me that much, what exactly did I do wrong Kathy?"

"You fell in love with her"

"What? Your using my feelings for Olivia as an excuse for lying to me about Eli, for not telling me we were divorced so I would come back to you. You not only lied to me Kathy but our kids how do you think they are going to feel now knowing we have been divorced for the last 14 months"

"I'm sorry, I loved you I didn't want to lose you"

"You Loved me. You're the one who wanted the divorce, you're the one who threw me out and took the kids. I may have been in love with Olivia but I never acted on it even when we split cause I knew it was wrong. Christ Kathy…." He turned away from her not knowing what to say afraid he would lose his temper and lash out

"What happens now?" she asked shaking.

"My lawyer is speaking to yours as we speak. You will sign the papers agreeing to me having the house, custody of the twins and joint custody of Eli. I will help you find a place suitable for You and Eli to live in. If you contest anything I will file charges against you, and trust me I will ruin your fuckin life and find some way of getting you locked up. I'm sure there must be some law you have broken"

"Okay I will do anything you ask, I promise" she said scared at thought of being locked up "Anything else"

"Yeah I want you out the house, I'm moving back in go to your mothers until everything is sorted"

She nodded "I will go tomorrow"

"Don't even think about running with Eli cause I will hunt you down" he said getting right into her face "And just to be on the safe side I will be getting a DNA test for Eli and if I find out he is mine after all I will be filing for full custody… now give me my final divorce papers."

Kathy went upstairs and came back down a short while later with an envelope and handed it to Elliot.

"How did you get these"

"I told my solicitor you were still living here so he sent both copies to this address"

Elliot snatched them off her. "I will be in touch" he said walking out the house.

**Couldn't have Kathy being nice and agreeing to everything. Not sure how divorces actually work but its fiction so in my little world I can do it anyway I want lol.**

**Well now Elliot is officially single there is nothing holding him and Olivia back now, bring on the love scenes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next few Chapters will all be E/O with love and mush and there will be some smut, well actually a lot of smut, but I will warn you before so you can change over to the Torn M rated chapters bit lol**

Chapter 11

Olivia looked at her watch and sighed, Elliot should have finished at the lawyers by now. She had tried calling and texting but had no reply she was beginning to worry. She threw her pen down and sighed.

"You okay Olivia?" asked Munch.

"Fine!" she snapped.

"Liv I'm sure everything is fine"

She lifted her head and glared at her two colleagues, just as she was about to answer them a young officer in uniform stood by her desk.

"Yeah, what" she snapped at him. The young man jumped slightly.

"I…..Erm … I have a message for you Detective Benson" he said nervously "But before I give you it could you please promise me you won't hurt me"

She heard Fin and Munch laughing behind the young man.

"What?" she asked looking at him. "why the hell would I hurt you?"

"No offence but your nick name is Badass Benson and I have heard the stories about you in interrogation….. But I'm more scared of what detective Stabler would do to me if I didn't deliver this message as he ordered"

"You're delivering a message from Stabler"

He nodded "Okay here goes nothing" he sighed. Munch and Fin had both stood up and were sitting on their desks watching in amusement. The officer brought his hand from behind his back and handed Olivia a single white rose and handed it to her before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek, she heard giggling from behind him, from Munch.

"What the hell" she started to say but the Officer held up his hand "please let me finish before you hit me" he said handing her a plain brown envelope.

"Detective Stabler said and I quote "Benson get your damn ass home we don't need to wait anymore, I love you" end quote. He then said read what's in the envelope and you will see what he means" he let out a long breath before turning and facing Fin.

"Detective Tutuola" Fin Nodded

"You kiss me man and your dead" Fin told him.

"No I just got told to give you these" he said handing him the keys to his apartment" Detective Stabler says he won't be needing them"

Fin took the keys from the young man as he walked away with a look of relief on his face that he was still alive.

All three detectives stood looking at each "What the hell was all that about?" asked Munch. Olivia opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside it and began reading it. Munch and Fin watched her in silence.

"What the hell…that Bitch" she said, then a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Liv what is it, what's happened "asked Fin. Olivia gave him the piece of paper.

"Cap!" she shouted towards Cragen door. Cragen came out smiling

"Go, Elliot phoned and explained take the next few days off come back Monday you have enough time owed"

"Thanks Cap" she grinned grabbing her coat and bag and running out the office.

Fin and Munch read the paper and looked at Cragen.

"It seems she lied about a lot more than just Eli" he said walking back into his office.

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and stepped in closing it behind, she took off her coat and shoes.

"Elliot" she called looking round the apartment, the small table she had was all set with candles ready for a meal.

Elliot came down the small hall from the bathroom "Hey" he said stopping at the end of the hall looking at her "I take it you didn't kill the messenger"

She shook her head "No…..is it true what I read….your actually divorced" she asked him as she walked slowly towards him.

"Yep" he nodded "I have been for the last 14 months" he smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. "I have been living with a lying Bitch all this time when I could have been with you" he sighed "all that time wasted"

He looked into her eyes "Did the message get delivered to you properly" he smiled.

"Yeah I thought the poor kid was totally freaked out what did you do threaten him"

"No I asked him to do me a favour and pass on a message, he was okay until I told him who to and what to say, then some guy from computer crimes came past a said Hi Stabler, that's when he looked worried"

"I guess your rep as a moody, angry ask with fists first kinda guy has got round"

"Hey I have my soft, gentle side" he said his voice soft and low, almost a whisper.

"And when will I get to see it?"

"Tonight, I have it all planned, I want to make the first time special, we have both waited so long I don't want to rush. Plus it's a big step we are taking I want it to be right"

Olivia smiled at him "So Detective Stabler what's first" He smiled at her and took her hand leading her to the bathroom; she couldn't believe what she saw when she walked in. There where candles everywhere and the bath was run full of bubbles. Next to the bath was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Wow El" she said staring at what he had done.

"You like" he asked she nodded and turned to face him

"Yeah I like" she said stepping into his arms and holding him tight, she felt his hand lift up her chin and his lips descend on hers slowly and gentle at first their lips just touching. She felt his hands start to unbutton her shirt once undone he slipped the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His hands roamed up and down her back his fingers lightly tickling her until they stopped at her bra clasp. He quickly undid the catch and stood back slightly as he pulled the bra down over her arms and threw it on the floor. She could feel his hands trembling as they moved down her sides. His eyes fixed on her face.

"El, Baby calm down" she smiled at him.

Olivia took hold of the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing and pulled it up over his head and dropped it to the floor. She gulped as she looked at his body. She knew he worked out a lot but damn there was not one bit of fat on him it was all pure muscle. She ran her hands over his hard chest and down over his solid abs licking her lips.

"Jesus El" She said as she ran her hands over him. He undone the button and zip and her trousers and pushed them down, he gulped as his hands went to the last bit of clothing she was wearing. He couldn't believe he was finally stood here with a nearly naked Olivia Benson in front of him. Keeping his eyes on her face he hooked his fingers into the top of her panties and pulled them down. Olivia stepped out of them.

He stepped back looking at her and sighed taking in the beauty of her, the flames from the candles making her glow as she just stood there. He was unable to speak as his eyes took in every inch of her, form her perfect breasts to her flat stomach, he heard himself groan when he looked between her legs and seen she was completely shaven.

"Fuck Liv your gorgeous" Olivia just stood and let him look. She would normally be embarrassed to let a man look her over like this, in fact no man had ever had the chance to look at her like this but with Elliot it was different she felt so at ease and comfortable. She stepped towards him and kissed him tenderly taking hold of the waistline of the sweats he was wearing, she moved her kisses down his chest and over his chest leaving a small trace of kisses down to his abs; she heard him moan and smiled to herself. She stopped the kisses when she reached the band of his sweats and she pulled them down over his hips and slid them down his legs, underneath he was wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs, she gulped when she seen the size of the bulge inside them. She felt his hands on her arms as he pulled her up.

"Your bath is getting cold" he smiled at her. She nodded

"Are you coming in with me?" she asked him. He nodded back at her,

"Yeah I was hoping to" he smiled at her. She moved her hands to his boxers and pulled them down over his growing erection and he stepped out of them. He looked down and his face went slightly red "I'm sorry" he said as he realised how hard he was already. Olivia looked own between them at his solid, large shaft and took a deep breath.

"Don't be" she whispered putting her arms around his neck and pulling him to her kissing him hard. His arms went around her waist as their naked bodies pressed together; she could feel his hard shaft between them and groaned into his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. Elliot finally pulled away and stepped into the bath and sat down. Olive climbed in and sat between his legs her back resting against his chest. The hot water and bubbles caressing her body. Elliot's hands stoked her arms as they both just lay there in silence, she could feel him hard and erect pressing against her back. She moaned as he cupped water in his hand and poured it over her shoulders.

"Hmm this feels so good El"

"Yeah" he said picking up the shower gel and squirting some into his hands he placed his hands gently on her chest just above her breasts and started to gently massage the gel into her. His hands slid over her breasts cupping then before he started massaging her firm mounds slowly, the palms of his hands brushed over her hardening nipples she moaned and pushed back slightly into him.

"God so good" she moaned as he took her nipples between his fingers and squeezed them, he dropped his mouth to her shoulders and placed small kisses up to her neck before he started to gently suck.

"Do you want some champagne?" he asked her "I think we need to slow down slightly otherwise I'm never going to last here" he laughed into her neck "I feel like I'm going to explode all ready from just being naked and touching you" Olivia sat forward slightly and carefully turned around and lay her back against the other end of the bath facing Elliot.

"I know what you mean" she laughed as well.

"I don't want to rush anything that's all, I want this night to be perfect" he said reaching down and picking up the two glasses handing them to her whilst he popped the cork on the bottle. He poured the drinks and they both relaxed back taking a sip. "We have waited too long to just rush it and…."

"And what El?" she noticed he was looking a little unsure and uncomfortable.

"Its okay, its nothing" he mumbled. She put her glass down and leaned forward taking his glass off him and placing it down on the floor and taking hold of his hands.

"El please tells me what's wrong?" she had never seen him looking so vulnerable or worried.

"I…its just….shit" he said not even looking at her. "I wanted this to be so special and here I am ruining it already"

"You're not ruining anything, I promise" she said moving forward between his legs putting her legs over his thighs, she put her hand under his chin and lifted his head "What is worrying you?"

"I'm scared of not being able to satisfy you, I'm worried I won't be good enough"

"Why would you even think that?"

"I have only ever been with Kathy sexually she was my first and only …. We never really …you know tried stuff. I may have 5 kids Liv but it doesn't mean I'm all that experienced in other ways… you know, I don't want to disappoint you"

"El…Baby look at me. I don't care what has happened in the past for either of us, all I care about is right now, me and you. I want us to explore and find our own things that we like. I don't want you to worry about what you have and haven't done with her. I love you and I want you to show me how much you love me. El I have never made love to a man who I love, it's always just been sex for me, so this what we are doin is new to me to, and it scares me to." Elliot looked into her eyes and seen nothing but love from her.

"It's okay, it was actually quite sweet" she laughed "You're always so sure of yourself and tough, it's quite nice to see your softer side" she leant forward and brushed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him water splashing out the bath as he pulled her up onto his thighs. He lay his head on her chest and held her tight. Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck and they sat holding each other.

"Your amazing" he whispered as his mouth brushed over her nipple, and gently began sucking it into his mouth as his hand came up to her other breast and gently massaged it. His tongue flicked over her nipple as teased it again biting gently and sucking, Olivia moaned pulling his head towards her. He moved his head to other breast not wanting to show favouritism.

"Mmmm El that feels good" she said as she began to grind her hips towards him. She could feel him getting harder as she pushed against him and gasped as she realised how big he was actually getting.

"You okay, Liv?" he asked taking his mouth away from nipple.

"Never felt better" she smiled down at him, "but as nice as this is…..take me to bed"

He smiled back at her "let's go then "he said helping her stand up and climb out the tub. He wrapped a large towel around her and dried her gently before wrapping a towel around her waist.

"I wish I had a camera right now" she grinned. Elliot looked at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"And why would that be?"

"So I can show you off to the girls we always wondered what you would look like naked"

"So you and the girls have talked about me naked huh, anything else you want to tell me about" he said walking towards her and removing the small towel from his waist so he was naked again.

"Erm…..no…..nothing that I'm going to tell you right now" she struggled to say as she looked over his body her eyes settling low. She swallowed hard and licked her lips as she gazed at him. "Shit" she sighed.

"Liv you Okay" he asked the cocky look still on his face.

"El" she said finally raising her eyes to his face "Make love to Me" Elliot moved forward and pulled the towel off her before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom her into the bedroom.

**Major smut alert for next chapter so it will be on the Torn M rated chapters bit. Thought I would do a slow build up to it first. I will try and get the update out before Monday morning if possible. Please keep the great reviews coming makes me a happy little writer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LET THE SMUT BEGINENJOY LOL**

Chapter 12

Elliot laid her gently on the bed and gazed down at her smiling; Olivia reached out and took hold of his hand pulling him down towards her. He climbed onto the bed and lay on his side looking down into her deep brown eyes. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before leaning down and tenderly kissing her, his tongue gently probing into her mouth. His hands softly glide over her breasts lightly touching her nipples. He pulls back from her mouth and looks down her body as he moves his hand over her breast circling her nipples; she shivers at his touch goose pimples appear on her breasts. Elliot smiles at the effect he is having on her body just from kissing and touching her.

He takes her breast into his mouth and sucks and kisses it flicking her nipple with his tongue, his hand slides down her side over hip and strokes her thigh his fingers barley touching her. Olivia moves her hand to the back of his head and neck and holds him to her breast.

"Mmmm that feels so good" she murmurs; as Elliot moves his mouth to her other breast, to give it the same attention. He moves his body so he is lying on top of her and begins to place little butterfly kisses down her stomach until he reaches her shaved pussy.

"Fuck me" he whispers as his hand moves over the top of it feeling how smooth it was, never in his 20 years of marriage had Kathy shaved herself completely. He kissed it taking in her scent before he parted her lips with his fingers and licked her between her folds. He heard her gasp and her pussy push up towards him as his tongue licked her clit. His mouth covered her swollen nub as he sucked and licked it, every now and then he would lick the full length of her his tongue pushing into her hot wet opening tasting her sweet juices.

"You taste so good baby" he said as he withdrew his tongue and panted for air, before crashing his mouth against her again his tongue delving straight into her as he licked her hungrily, he used his thumb to rub her clit as he fucked her with his tongue pushing it into her as deep as he could lost in her taste. Olivia's hand rested on his head pushing gently holding him to her as she groaned raising her hips to meet his tongue.

"El… I can't hold on" she whimpered.

"Then don't Liv…..Just let go" he said before pushing his tongue fully into her. He felt her body begin to tense up.

"hmmmm El…oh god" Elliot smiled inside as he heard her moaning his name as he carried on with his assault on her hot wet opening drinking her juices as they flowed.

Olivia knew she was close to release she felt it build with every push and lick of his tongue as he delved inside her, Christ what was he doing down there. She raised up on her elbows and looked down watching Elliot, her partner and best friend fuck her with his tongue. As if sensing she was watching he looked up his blue eyes locking on hers his tongue never leaving her. She flung her head back down on the pillow as the orgasam ripped through her body, she tensed up gripping Elliot between her thighs before she began to tremble and shake as she released, her fluids flowing over Elliot's tongue.

"ooh Baby" she heard him say as he lapped up her juices and her body relaxed and the trembling subsided. She relaxed her grip with her thighs. Elliot licked her full length one final time before kissing his way back up her body. He hovered above her pushing up on his arms sepereating their bodies slightly. He looked down at her smiling.

"You taste fucking amazing "

"So I gathered the amount of time you were down there" she smiled "That was amazing baby" she said reaching up, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him down to her crashing her mouth against his tasting herself on his lips. In one quick movement she had flipped him over and was lying on top of him.

"My turn" she said her voice husky and low "I need to taste you"

"liv you don't need to…."

"I know I don't….but believe me El" she said licking her lips before dragging her teeth over her bottom lip "I want to" she said starting to move down his body.

"Wait!" he said pushing himself up the bed and putting pillows behind his head raising him up "I want to watch" he grinned at her with his cocky grin. She smiled back as she slid down his body. She could feel his hard shaft pushing against her but it was only when she got eye level with him she gasped. He definitely had nothing to be shy of when he went in the shower, he was not only longer than any other man she had been with but thicker to. She looked at him in the eyes as she licked his pre cum off the tip of his cock and kissed it gently before taking his swollen end into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. She shifted her position raising herself up slightly. She took hold of him with her hand just above his balls and began to stoke up him up and down while her tongue worked on his tip, she felt his cock twitching in her grip. She began to take more and more of him into her mouth until the tip of his cock pushed against the back of her throat as he pushed slightly into her mouth.

Elliot's phone began ringing from the bedside table. Olivia's eyes looked up at him, he shook his head ignoring it as she continued working her mouth on him. The phone stopped then started again straight away. Elliot reached across and grabbed the phone looking at the caller ID.

"Shit…what the hell does she want" he gasps.

"Who is it?" asked Olivia after removing her mouth and licking the tip of his wet hard cock.

"Kathy" he said.

"Answer the bitch it might be important" she told him. Elliot hit the answer button on the phone.

"What!" he snapped pissed off at her interrupting the most amazing blow job of his life.

"No need to snap at me" she bit back "I'm ringing to let you know I will be leaving for my parents first thing in the morning"

Elliot watched Olivia take him fully into her mouth and he let out a groan escape as he watched her.

"What Elliot is that not good enough?"

"Err no….it's fine" he hissed.

As Olivia slide her mouth up and down his full length taking him deeper and deeper each time. He reached down and pushed he hair back so he could watch her suck and lick him, as he talked to his ex-wife on the phone.

"I will look for a new place when I get back"

"Fuck!" he gasped as she gripped his balls and massaged them sending him closer and closer to his release.

"Elliot what the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Kathy down the phone getting impatient with the lack of interest Elliot was showing in the conversation.

"Sorry what?" he asked trying to listen to her but it was no good, he dropped the phone not bothering to hang up.

"Liv" he panted.

"Hmmmm" she answered never stopping as she sucked him harder and faster. "Fuck baby I… I'm goin to cum, you need to stop" he warned her. She released him from her mouth.

"So come baby I want to taste you, I want you in my mouth"

Kathy held the phone to her ear, shocked at what she was listening to, her ex-husband having sex with that bitch, she knew she should have hung up when Elliot dropped the phone but she didn't instead she listened and cried as she finally realised she had lost him for good.

"Shit" he said as she took him back into her mouth her hand gripping him as well as she sucked and stroked him. Elliot felt the pressure building up as the blood and adrenalin pumped through his throbbing cock bringing him closer and closer to his release, he heard Liv moan and that was all it took as he exploded into her mouth, his hot cum shooting out of him and hitting the back of her throat. Instead of pulling back Liv sucked him harder drinking his hot seed as he pumped it into her mouth. Finally he calmed down relaxing again. He watched Olivia as she released him from her mouth licking and kissing the tip of his cock looking up at him and smiling at him as she licked her lips. She slid back up his body and lay on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"Jesus Liv that was amazing" he said still panting and trying to catch his breath. She kissed his chest and smiled to herself "I aim to please" she said dragging a finger down his chest and over his abs grazing along the length of his cock.

""You can say that again" he laughed as he felt his cock twitching and getting hard again from her touch, "But now it's my turn again" he said rolling her on to her back and placing himself between her legs.

As they rolled over Olivia felt something did into her back and reached under her back bringing out the phone, Kathy's name was still on the screen.

"Erm El" she said handing him the phone "I don't think you hung up"

Elliot took the phone from her "Hello" he said.

"I will be out the house as soon as possible" said Kathy hanging up. Elliot looked at Olivia and then put the phone down.

"Ooops " he said smiling down at her.

"Ooops, that's all you have to say after your ex-wife just listened to you getting a blow job" Olivia laughed.

"Not just a blow job, an amazing blow job by an amazing, sexy, hot and incredibly wet ….." he said as his hand reached down between Olivia's legs "…woman that I love so much. She could have hung up so yeah it's an ooops" he laughed back.

"Well when you put it like that" she smiled at him at he ground his hips into her his cock hard against her "Elliot …..I need you inside me….now" she told him so turned on knowing Kathy had heard them on the phone.

"Liv before we go any further do you want me to …. You know.. Use a condom?" he asked her.

"No El I don't want anything between us" she told him "When you come I want to feel it"

"But what if you get preg…"

"Its ok" she interrupted him "I'm on the pill" she could feel the tip of his hard cock pushing at her entrance "El I need you…inside me" she begged him "Now!"

He took hold of himself and guided himself into her pushing himself in slowly and gently, when he was so far in he stopped to allow her to adjust to him. "Liv baby you need to relax for me" he said "You're gripping me so tight I can't get in fully "

"Sorry" she said "God you just feel so big and it's been so long for me" she explained.

"Just relax Liv" he said his voice low and caring "I won't hurt you I promise, if you want me to stop just tell me okay I won't get mad"

She raised her head and kissed him "God I love you so much" she told him, he felt her relax and pushed fully into her she gasped into his mouth before releasing his lips and dropping her head back to the pillow. Elliot began to move his hips gently pulling back slightly before pushing forward and further into her. He could feel her silky walls gripping him each time he pushed into her.

"You feel so good ….. so wet and tight" he grunted as he pushed in again before withdrawing almost completely and pushing straight back into her. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her over and over his balls slapping against her ass cheeks. He could feel her juices flowing over his cock as he as he slid in and out of her.

"oh baby that feel s so good…. Don't stop" she panted as she raised up her hips to meet his every thrust.

"Fuck!" he gasped sweat covering his body as he never let up "So close Liv"

"I want to come with you, I want to look in your eyes when you come."

Elliot nodded okay and lent forward kissing her quickly, he watched Liv bite her lip as tried to fight off the orgasm that was building up inside her.

"Don't fight it Baby, I'm so close to " he told her "Look at me" he growled at her.

She looked into his eyes as the orgasm struck, she dug her nails into his back as she gripped him, her inner walls of her pussy gripping him tight as she bucked up towards him he body shaking.

Feeling her inner walls clamp against him was all it took as his hot seed pumped inside her filling her hot pussy with his cum. As the orgasm slowly subsided he fell down against her chest gasping for breath.

"God Benson I love you so much" he told her kissing her neck tasting the salty sweat that dripped off both their bodies.

"I love you to" she said back holding him tight "And El you had no worries about satisfying me "

Elliot lifted his head and looked at her smiling "Yeah"

"Oh Yeah" she grinned back at him

They lay there holding each other Elliot still inside her, neither of them wanting to move.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

"Mmmm yeah" she murmured "What we having"

Elliot reached over and opened the small draw in the bedside table and took out a Chinese menu.

"what do you fancy" he grinned.

"You had everything planned didn't you" she smiled back.

"Oh yeah" he laughed " do you reckon they will deliver it to the bed to save answering the door"

They looked through the menu and Olivia made the call to order.

"They will be 45 minutes" she said.

"45 minutes Huh" said Elliot moving inside her as Olivia began to grip him. "I think I can fill in that time" he whispered.

"Yeah I think we can to" said Olivia as Elliot started to slowly thrust into her his cock hard again.

"Did I mention how much I love you Elliot Stabler?"

"Well if it's half as much as how much I love you then I am one very happy man"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah" he said as he thrust in hard making her gasp, "Now shut up and kiss me" he said crashing his lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the short delay in getting this chapter out but I have been really busy with work and my volunteer work that I do. Thank you for all the great reviews it send me a warm tingly feeling when I read them. I know some people have told me to just make the story an out right M rating, but I think I will keep it as it is for now, and add the link to the M rated parts.**

Chapter 13

Elliot woke up and lay staring at the ceiling then smiled to himself when he realised where he was and who was lying next to him. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her pulling her back to him her back against his chest. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her gently. She didn't move her breathing remaining gentle and even. He moved his hand over her stomach and lightly ran his fingers up over her breasts slightly brushing over her nipples. She squirmed against him, her ass pushing up against his already hard shaft.

"Hmmm morning baby" she sighed.

"Morning" he replied between the kisses he was now placing over her shoulders. He slid his hand back down over her stomach and between her legs "Jesus Liv, your soaking Baby" he said as he slipped a finger between the lips of her smooth pussy.

"Yeah I think it's from the dream I had"

"Yeah and what was that?" he asked as he slipped his finger up and down the length of her slit her juices covering his finger "god you feel good"

Olivia bit her bottom lip "Erm I dreamt I had sex with this most gorgeous man"

"Sounds a good dream" he said as he stopped sucking her neck to answer as a second finger joined in.

"It was he fucked me nearly all night" Elliot inserted his two fingers into her making her gasp. "It was amazing"

Elliot moved his position and pushed his now solid cock between Olivia's legs. She moved herself opening herself up to him. He removed his fingers from her and guided his hard shaft into her hot wet pussy easily pushing his way in to her. He groaned as she gripped him.

"I'm gonna fuck you again" he growled into her ear as he began to push into her from behind "and when I'm finished and you've cum all over me I'm gonna do it again and again, almost 10 years I have waited for this" he told her.

"God El …." She said as he moved so she was lying flat on her stomach and he was between her legs still pushing into her. He pulled out and knelt up.

"Get on all fours" he panted. Olivia done as she asked. Elliot swallowed hard when she raised up her perfect ass in front of him, he grabbed it both hands massaging it before guiding himself into her pushing all the way into her pussy until his balls pushed against her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she felt him enter her all the way and jerked a bit as she accepted him.

"You okay Liv?" he asked "It didn't hurt did it"

"I'm okay El just need time to adjust, fuck you feel even bigger than last night" she laughed. Her laugh caused her body shake against him.

"Sorry Liv it's what you do to me" he laughed back. She began moving against him letting him know she was ready. He began to slowly push in and out of her pulling almost all the way out before sliding fully back in. He grabbed hold of her hips and moved her up and down he shaft, pushing into her faster and fast his balls slapping against her. Every now and then she would clench her inner muscles around his cock gripping him as he pushed into her.

"Fuck Liv you feel so fucking good" he panted "so hot and tight, Jesus I'm sorry baby I aint gonna last" he grunted as he trusted harder sweat dripping off him.

Olivia gasped as he pounded into her the tip of his cock hitting places no man had ever been before he thrust into her fast and hard never slowing down, she could hear his heavy breathing "Just do it El, fuck me hard , fucking cum inside me"

That's all he needed to hear as he screamed out her name and came in her hard his cum squirting deep inside her as he gripped her arse tight leaving finger marks on her cheeks. Feeling him come sent Liv over the edge her body convulsed and trembled as she came, the both collapsed onto the bed Elliot still inside as he tried to keep his weight off her holding himself up on his elbows the best he could. He kissed the back of her neck tasking the salty taste of the sweat that covered her body. He gently pulled out of her and lay on his back beside her and looked over at her.

"Christ Stabler…. I thought you said you weren't all that experienced in the bedroom despite having kids" she laughed "I think you just broke me"

He looked at her with a cocky grin on his face "well you know we done enough to have the kids but I always had these things I wanted to try, but Kathy would never even think about it"

"Well she missed out cause that was amazing" Elliot moved forwards and kissed her.

"Your pretty amazing yourself" he said rubbing his nose against her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah but I haven't got anything in"

"How about we get up get dressed and head out for breakfast"

She pouted and sulked "But that would mean getting dressed and leaving the bed"

He laughed at her sulky face "I know, but we can't now base our whole relationship around sex"

"Sure we can"

Elliot grinned and jumped up off the bed "Come on" he said "Shower then breakfast, and then I are taking you away for a few days" he said disappearing into the bathroom.

"What …away… where the hell we going" she asked jumping up; she heard the shower turn on. Elliot stuck his head out the door, smiling at her, "Get ready and you will see just pack a few casual clothes that's all you will need, oh and beach clothes" he said disappearing back into the bathroom and into the shower.

After an hour in the shower they finally dragged themselves out the apartment and down to the car. Olivia ran into the coffee shop and got coffees and muffins to go.

"So you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"I thought we could go and see the twins at my Moms for a few days, get away from the city for a while"

Olivia smiled at him "Sounds great"

"Yeah they thought so when I told them, Kat and Maureen are going to meet us there later tonight"

"It will be good for you to spend some time with them after everything that has happened this week"

Elliot nodded "Yeah, there have been quite a few changes. I know what Kathy done was wrong but I don't want the kids to hate her, she is their mother. I know they are pissed but I really hope they give her a chance"

"You are amazing do you know that" she said taking his hand " That women lied to you all for over a year tore your family apart and yet here you are worried about your kids not wanting to see her"

"Liv what she did was wrong but I can't help thinking if she hadn't done what she had I would still be in a marriage I hated, with a woman I didn't love. But thanks to her and her lies I finally got the courage up to tell you how I felt" he looked over to her " if it wasn't for the fact she lied about Eli…" a tear escaped from his eye.

"El pull over" she said. He pulled into a space at the side of the road and wiped his eyes. Olivia took her seatbelt off and moved over to him taking him in her arms.

"Ssshh Baby"

"I just love him so much and the thought that he isn't mine kills me inside" he sniffed "But I can't lose him I can't just turn my back on him, I have been there for him since he was born I won't let her take him away from me"

"You know El… Kathy lied so much over the last year about everything, there is a chance Eli could be yours, get a DNA test done find out for definite instead of taking Kathy's word for it"

Elliot nodded "Yeah your right, I will get it sorted I need to know, but even if I find out he definitely isn't I'm still fighting for joint custody"

"And I will be by your side all the way…. Now let's get going Its too hot to be sat in a car I want to get in that sea and have a swim"

Elliot leaned in and kissed her "I love you" he said before putting his seatbelt back on and pulling into the traffic. Finally they left the city behind and followed the coast; they had the windows open and the sun beamed down.

"I can't believe how hot it is, it's great to be away from the city I can't remember the last time I got out the city, I was always too busy at work…I guess I never really had a reason to get away, I never had anyone to go with" she said looking out the window.

"Well you do now….. I think we should make a deal, at least once a month we put aside a few days and get away, life's too short to just work all the time, plus you're gonna have 4 kids to entertain" he grinned.

"Sounds good to me"

"Look Liv about my Mom….she isn't …she…."

"El I know" she said dropping her head "I have met her"

Elliot looked over at her puzzled "When?"

"After Kat was arrested…I went to see her to…."

Elliot interrupted her "Maybe god remembered how cute you were as a carrot" he said remembering what Olivia had said in court that day. "You went to my Mom and asked her to help"

Olivia nodded "I'm sorry, I know I went behind your back and I never told you but she asked me not to, and as long as Kat got the help she needed …." She looked at Elliot trying to see if he was angry or not. He just stared at the road ahead. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out.

Olivia followed him and stood by his side looking out over the ocean.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

He shook his head "No Liv… how can I be mad at you. You saved my daughter from going to prison. You done what me and Kathy couldn't do" he turned to face her. "You are always saving my family. Me, Kat, Eli even Kathy you have always been there for us" Olivia shrugged not knowing what to say. Elliot pulled her into a hug "You are fucking amazing" he said holding her tight.

"Yeah well you have an amazing family"

"No Liv we have an amazing family, they might not be your kids by blood but you have been there for them for the last 10 years even if they and I never realised it" they stood hugging each other at the side of the road, Olivia trying her best not to cry. "Come on "he said pulling away from her "Let's get up there" they climbed back in the car and drove off.

"At least I don't need to explain about my Mom now" he said "You already know how nutty she can be"

Olivia hit his leg "Stop it El, she is great"

"You know, we have only started talking again recently, she got in touch after Kat's case, I can't help to wonder now if that was something to do with you as well"

"Well I did tell her she had a great son, but he was pig headed and stubborn, and to not give up on him"

"Well thank you because we have talked more in the last 2 months more than we had in last 3 years."

They drove the rest of the way in silence looking over at each other every now and then. Olivia couldn't believe they were finally together, after fighting their feelings for so long they now had nothing in their way, she couldn't remember ever being so happy.

"Here we are" said Elliot pulling up to the house. It was a wooden one story beach house right on the sand.

"Wow Elliot its great" she said climbing out the car and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah Mom bought it after Dad died she needed to get away from the city. She loves it here it helps her relax and she says it's great for her painting" he took hold of her hand and started to walk towards the front door, Olivia pulled back.

"Liv what's wrong?" he asked as she pulled her hand away.

"Maybe we shouldn't hold hands" she said " Your Mom has just been told you and Kathy have split maybe it's a bit soon to be letting everyo….." before she could finish Elliot's lips were on hers as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. She melted into his arms and kiss.

"Liv I have denied my feeling for you for years there is no way I am hiding them any longer. I love you and I don't care who knows, they will just have to accept it" he said leaning his fore head on hers.

"I love you to El….I just don't want your kids or your Mom thinking I took advantage of you when you were upset"

Elliot smiled "Took advantage of me. If I remember rightly you were the one who refused to do anything till I was divorced, you are always looking out for me, and you would never take advantage of me"

He kissed her again this time he felt her kiss him back as her hands stroked his neck.

"Hey get a room" said a voice from behind them. They sprung apart and turned to see Dickie and Lizzy stood watching them both with big grins on their faces.

"Hand it over" said Lizzy to Dickie.

Dickie went in his pocket and handed over a $20 bill. Elliot and Olivia just watched the exchange.

"What's going on?" asked Elliot his arm around Olivia's waste as he stood looking at his two kids.

"Dickie said you would bring Olivia with you, so you could take your relationship a step further. I said you would already be at that stage and judging by the make out session we just witnessed I won" she grinned.

Olivia smiled but felt her cheeks blush. Elliot didn't know what to say.

"Grandma is out the back" said Dickie breaking the silence "she has been fussing around since you called saying you and Livvy were coming up. She is also pissed as hell with Mom, after Maureen called and told us what happed at your Lawyers, how could Mom do that Dad?"

"I don't know Son… we will talk about it later when your sisters get here okay" Dickie nodded and they all walked into the house and through to the kitchen.

"Mom were here" shouted Elliot. His Mom came running into the room and hugged Elliot.

"How are you son?"

"I'm good Mom" he said "I promise" he added seeing the worried look on her face.

"And you must be Olivia" she said pretending to have never met her before. Elliot smiled at the act she was trying to put on.

"Mom I know" he said "Liv told me about what you did for Kat" he laughed.

"Oh right. Well in that case. Nice to see you again Olivia" she said hugging Olivia "I knew you were the one for my son" she whispered into Olivia's ear "I knew as soon as I met you"

"Thank you" said Olivia.

"Right I have put you two in the large guest room….. I take it you are sharing a bed"

Olivia and Elliot both blushed "Mom really" he said looking at Dickie and Lizzy who were trying not to laugh.

His mom just looked at him "I will show Olivia to the room while you get your bags from the car. When you're ready join me out the back for a drink and something to eat"

After being shown to the room Elliot returned with their bags they were finally left alone.

"Your Mom is really something"

"Yeah don't remind me" he laughed.

"I'm going to jump in the shower to freshen up" said Olivia as she began to undress. Elliot stood and watched her as she slowly dropped her clothes to the floor.

"Do you need you back washed?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"You know what I think I do" she grinned back "but what I really need is you….. Inside me it's been too long since this morning" she said disappearing into the bathroom. Elliot quickly stripped and followed her into the shower his cock already hard at just thought of fucking her again he had been like a horny teenager since last night. He climbed in and felt the warm water wash over him. Olivia had her back to him he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist..

"You have one sexy fucking body do you know that" he said running his hands over her skin, playing with her nipples as she squirmed back against him.

"Mmm that feels good Baby"

"You feel great" he murmured into her neck. "And taste good" he said as he sucked and licked her neck, while his hands continued to massage her perfectly formed breasts. She felt his hard stiff cock pressing against her ass cheeks.

"El as much as I love foreplay and having you touch me, but we don't have much time your mom is making us something to eat"

"Yeah …..And" he said in between his kisses he was applying to her neck.

"And we need to get out there"

"So what do you suggest?" he asked turning her around to face him.

She looked at him her eyes filled with lust and love "Just fuck me" she said taking hold of his cock and running her hand up and down his full length"Fuck me hard and fast I need you inside me…just fuck me El" she begged him. Elliot grinned and spun her round.

"Bend over" he told her pushing her forward. He guided his cock to her opening and lined himself up "If it's too much or hurts just stop me" he told her.

"Just do it El" she told him.

"You are fucking unreal Detective Benson" he growled as he pushed straight into her tight opening making her gasp, without giving her time to adjust he began to push in and out of her slowly at first before getting faster.

"El I told you fast and hard" she whimpered pushing back onto him. Elliot grabbed hold of her hips and held her as he pumped in and out fast and hard. He watched as his cock slid out of her and he slammed it back in "Jesus Liv" he grunted as he pounded her hard over and over, her velvet walls holding him tight. he watched her ass cheeks tremble as he slammed into her over and over. Her hands holding her up on the wall as the water from the shower covered them both. He had good sex with Kathy but nothing like this, maybe its because he loved Kathy but wasn't in love with her not like he was with Liv. As he felt her grip him again tight he knew it wasn't going to be long before he came . He could feel it all building "I'm sorry baby I aint goin to last" he apologised as he felt the adrenaline and blood rushing to his cock. "Hmmm baby ….that…..that's it…Christ Benson" he shouted as his hot seed pumped into her. "Fuck El" she screamed as she came hard gripping him her body trembling. He slowly pulled out of her.

"You okay?" he asked her "I didn't hurt you did I " he looked worried as she turned round to face him.

"No El that was amazing just what I needed" she said putting her arms around his neck. "I just hope your Mom or the kids didn't hear us" she said as she began to suck on his lower neck.

"Hmmm hopefully they are all out the back" he sighed as she sucked and licked making her mark on him. "Liv you do realise it's as hot as hell and I won't be wearing a shirt" he smirked. She quickly stopped and looked at his neck.

"Shit!" she said looking at the mark she had left "I'm so sorry I completely forgot and…"

"It's fine" he laughed turning off the shower "I'm sure the kids will love embarrassing the both of us over it" he grinned.

"I don't know what is wrong with me" she said "I'm never like this with anyone. I feel like …..Like a…"

"Horny teenager" he laughed as he thought back to his thoughts earlier.

"Yeah" she laughed.

"I know how you feel Liv, I'm exactly the same. We will just have to try and behave ourselves around the kids and my Mom" he grinned at her. "Now come on let's get some clothes on I could murder a beer" he said climbing out the shower.

"El….. You don't have any regrets do you, about us?" she asked him wrapping a towel around her. He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips.

"Olivia Benson the only thing I have regrets about is waiting so long to tell you how I feel, okay. So stop worrying and let's just enjoy ourselves, whilst we are here. Because when we get back we have DNA testing, court cases not to mention work to sort out" he told her. "You don't have any regrets do you?"

"God no, I have never been happier" she said pulling him into a kiss. A bang on the door interrupted them.

"Dad, Grandma said to put Olivia down and get yourselves outside" shouted Dickie through the door.

"Come on lets go" Elliot smiled at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Really sorry for the delay in the updates I normally get two or more out a week but I have been so busy. This chapter is definitely a mushy feel good one, enjoy and remember to review so I feel all mushy too.**

Chapter 14

Elliot put on a pair of beach shorts whilst Liv put on a short thin yellow summer dress over the top of her bikini

Jesus Liv" he said sighing "Remember the conversation about being like horny teenagers" he said looking her up and down.

"What and you think It's easy for me when you have nothing but shorts on" she grinned at him as she walked out the door.

Elliot took her hand as they walked out the back of the house. His Mom and the twins were all sat down on the beach.

"El this place is lovely" she said as they walked down the steps onto the sand.

"Yeah I never really came up here that much to stay; the kids have always loved it though"

"Hey you two" said his Mom reaching into a cooler box and getting out two beers popping the caps and handing them over.

"Cheers Mom"

"I was going to ask what took you guys so long to change" said Dickie "However looking at your neck Dad I don't need to ask" he laughed.

"Oh my god Dad, really!" exclaimed Lizzy "and you have a go at me when I kiss a boy"

"Yeah well, you're too young to be kissing boys"

"Yeah and I reckon you could be too old to have a hickey" said Dickie grinning.

"Oh really to old" said Elliot handing his beer to Olivia. "You think I'm too old" he said as he walked towards Dickie.

"Yeah Dad to old" laughed Dickie starting to back off.

"You want to hope I'm to old cause your heading for a swim" said Elliot as he started to run towards Dickie. Dickie turned but despite his age was no match for Elliot who caught him quickly and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder and running towards the sea with him shouting for his Dad to stop before Elliot ran into the water and threw Dickie off his shoulder into the water. Dickie went completely under before springing back up; Elliot had turned his back to start walking back to the beach and didn't see Dickie as he jumped on his back pulling him backwards under the water. Dickie quickly escaped the water and ran onto the sand grinning as Elliot emerged from the water.

"Yep definitely to old Dad"

Elliot smiled at his son "yeah I will give you that one" he said ruffling his son's hair as they headed back to the others.

Olivia watched as they returned and sighed as Elliot got closer licking her lips as she watched him walking towards her water dripping of his toned body, if they had been alone she would of jumped him right there and then. She felt a gentle throb between her legs as he walked right up to her.

"You okay baby?" he asked.

"Erm yeah …I'm fine…how was the water?"

"It was good you want to go swimming?"

"Maybe later, it's nice just sitting for now"

Elliot finished his beer and grabbed two more out the cooler before sitting in the lounger next to Liv.

"You know that's the first time I have seen you playing and having fun with your kids, it was nice" she said turning her head to face him.

"Yeah well I'm going to make sure I do it a lot more"

The rest of the afternoon was spent sitting in the sun drinking and chatting. Elliot explained everything that Kathy had done and lied about to his Mom and the twins. The twins told him the definitely didn't want to move back home with her or see her right now they needed time to calm down before they could face her. When Maureen and Kat turned up they got the BBQ going.

Olivia sat and watched Elliot with his kids at the BBQ as the sun started to set and smiled. The whole day had felt so right and so good, she couldn't remember the last time she was so happy, as if sensing her watching him Elliot looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back taking a drink of her beer.

"You know I never seen him this happy with Kathy" said his mom sitting next to Olivia.

"Oh I'm sure they were at one time"

"Mmmmm maybe when they were kids. Elliot had all these plans and dreams when he was younger about leaving and seeing the world, and then Kathy told him she was pregnant 2 weeks before he was due to leave"

"So he gave up on all his dreams to stand by her"

"Yep, him and Kathy had even split up when she told him she was pregnant, they had been apart for 4 weeks when she told him she was 8 weeks pregnant. I always thought there was something strange about that"

"What you think she done it on purpose?"

"All I know is Kathy was going nowhere she hadn't done well at collage, she had a job at a coffee shop in town and Elliot was leaving her"

"Did you tell Elliot what you thought?"

His Mom nodded "Yeah we all did, his father even told him to get a paternity test but he wouldn't hear of it, he said he knew the baby was his and he had to do the right thing"

Olivia looked over at Elliot laughing and joking with his kids.

"But he is happy now; he wouldn't change having his kids for anything"

"No that's true but it doesn't mean he has to be happy about the way they were brought into the world"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time Elliot and Kathy would go through a bad patch she would end up pregnant again keeping him there, she would bat her eyes at him or put the guilt trip on him and get him back into her bed, it happened with all the kids. I couldn't believe it when I found out Kathy was pregnant again with Eli after they split up, I don't think she wants him she just doesn't want anyone else to have him or for him to be happy, he is like her comfort blanket she can't be without him"

"Does Elliot know how you feel?"

"Oh yes why you think we fell out so much. I love my boy but he is stubborn and doesn't like to be proven wrong, also he is a proud man and will standby the promises he made in front of god even if he doesn't agree with them, religion was always a big part of his life as a kid and Kathy's I think she used that against him as well. So when I say I have never seen my Son so happy I mean it. He may of loved Kathy for giving him his beautiful children but I don't think he was ever in love with her. I never once seen him look at her like he looks at you, he has never been so relaxed, you are very good for my son Olivia Benson"

Olivia looked at the older woman "Thank you" she said tears in her eyes.

"Hey everything ok?" asked Elliot walking over.

"Yeah everything is good" said Olivia wiping the tears away. Elliot's mom stood up and bent over kissing Olivia on the forehead.

"No thank you Dear" she said smiling at Elliot before walking towards the kids.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked sitting on the chair facing her.

"Never better" she said. Elliot reached over wiping a tear away "Your mom is great" she smiled.

"She is definitely different" he said leaning forward and kissing her softly his hand brushing through her hair and pulling her towards him as his tongue slid into her mouth tasting beer and potato chips as her tongue brushed against his, and she sighed into his mouth.

They didn't notice everyone watching them from the BBQ.

"They have been like that since they arrived" said Dickie.

"Yeah their acting like teenagers, it's disgusting" said Lizzy.

"I think it's lovely" said Maureen.

"Yeah"said Kat "They both deserve some happiness"

"Yeah I know that but do they really need to make out like that in front of us" said Lizzy "Just wait till my boyfriend comes round and I do that" shouted Lizzy.

"I own a gun, you don't, so don't even think of doing this in front of me" shouted Elliot back at her.

"That's not fair" she shouted back.

"Yeah well that's life" he said sanding up and pulling Olivia to her feet "Come on" he said "Food is ready"

"Yeah if your both even hungry" said Dickie "After you've just eaten each other's faces"

"Do you fancy a walk along the beach?" asked Elliot as they sat side by side on the sand around the small camp fire.

"Yeah that would be great" she said standing up and stretching, before taking hold of his hand. Dickie, Lizzy and Kat had gone to bed a while ago and Maureen was sitting talking with her grandma.

"Were just going for a walk" said Elliot bending over and kissing his Mom and Maureen on the forehead "Don't wait up"

"Night guys" said Olivia as they walked off down to the shore line.

His Mom smiled at Maureen "I'm so happy he is finally smiling "she said to her.

"Me to grandma it's been a long time since I seen him so happy, I really can't get my head round what Mom has done, how could she do this to us?"

"I don't know Dear, I really don't. But one good thing has come out of this your Dad is happy for the first time I a long time"

Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked along the shoreline the water just covering their feet, the beach was deserted at this time of night.

"I can't believe how warm it is still, it's almost midnight" said Olivia, looking up at the clear sky. "You know I can't remember the last time I seen the stars so clearly, you never get a chance to in the city"

"Yeah will you will form now on, I'm going to make it my mission that we spend more time away from the city at every chance we get"

"Sounds good to me" she said snuggling into his side. "Today has been great El. Seeing you with your kids having fun, I have seen you so relaxed"

"I honestly can't remember the last time I was" he stopped walking and turned to face her wrapping both his arms around her. "I can't remember you ever being this relaxed either" he said lowering his head and kissing her neck gently sucking on the lower part, he heard her groan as he sucked harder knowing he was making his mark on her.

He moved his hands down under her ass cheeks and lifted her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she felt his erection push against her as he continued his assault on her neck. She felt him moving but was too lost in the feel and touch of his mouth on her neck that she didn't pay too much attention. His mouth finally moved from her neck.

"Hmmm baby did I mention how fucking hot you are?" he asked

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" she smiled.

"Yeah I think you need to cool down" he grinned as his kept his grip on her and flung himself to the side plunging them into the water. They both rose back to the surface Olivia coughing and spluttering catching her breath. Elliot stood a few yards from her trying not to laugh.

"Stabler, that wasn't fucking funny" she gasped.

"Oh I don't know" he said with his cocky grin on his face "it was kinda funny"

She stood glaring at him a smile slowly forming on her lips "You're a prick, do you know that"

"I have been told that on few occasions"

Olivia moved so the water was just above her knees, Elliot followed her with his gaze; her sundress was stuck to her showing every curve of her body. Olivia noticed his gaze. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and slowly slid it up her body and over her head revealing her small bikini. She threw the dress onto the beach.

Elliot swallowed hard as he took in the view. The water glistening off her body in the moonlight, the small bikini just covering her breasts, he felt himself getting hard.

"See something you like Stabler"

"Oh yeah" he nodded.

"Want to see some more?"

Elliot just nodded unable to speak as she reached behind her neck and pulled at the string undoing the tie and letting the bikini top fall away to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts. Elliot noticed they were slightly paler than the rest of her body where they hadn't been in the sun; he let out the breath he had been holding, as she flung the top on top of the dress.

"how's that?" she asked running her hands over her breasts her fingers brushing her already hard nipples circling then with her fingers. She heard Elliot groan as he watched her touch herself. She looked at his shorts and seen the huge bulge "Lose your shorts El"

"What?" he said unsure what she had said "I said lose your shorts?"

He pulled his shorts down over his already hard and erect cock and reaching down into the water he lifted them over his feet and threw them on the beach. He went to walk towards Olivia.

"No stay there" she told him stopping him.

"But…." He was stood about 5 yards from Olivia the water near the top of his thighs his erection showing.

She put her finger to her lips to shush him, before moving a hand back to continue playing with her nipple, while her other hand went down to her bikini pants. She pulled the string on one side untying it; she smiled as she heard Elliot groan again his eyes never leaving her body. She changed hands so her other nipple got some attention as well and undone the other string before removing the panties completely leaving her as naked as Elliot. She put both hands back to her breasts massaging them and rubbing her nipples between her fingers and thumbs moaning as she did.

"Jesus liv" said Elliot watching her, wanting to touch her but enjoying the little show she was putting on for him.

"Touch yourself, Baby" she whispered to him "I want to watch"

Elliot looked down as hard shaft and wrapped his hand around it, doing as she asked. He rubbed his palm over his tip to cover it with the pre cum already there to use as lube and began to run his hand up and down his full shaft, his eyes going back to Olivia, who was still massaging herself whilst watching him stroke himself. He couldn't remember ever being so turned on. She let one of her hands slide down her body and between her legs slipping a finger between the folds of her pussy.

"I need to lie down" she said turning away and heading to the beach. Elliot watched as she lay down on the sand and spread her legs and her fingers slipped into her folds again. Keeping his hand on his cock he walked towards her and knelt down between her legs not touching her as she continued to rub herself. She lifted herself up on one elbow so she could watch him.

"Make yourself cum Baby, I want to watch" she told him. He gripped hard and began to Wank himself fast as he watched her fingers rub herself. She pushed two of her fingers into her hot glistening opening and then raised them to her mouth licking of her juices, watching Elliot the full time as his hand moved faster and faster up and down the full length of himself.

"That's it Baby, come for me" sighed Olivia "I want you to come over me" she begged as she began rubbing herself again.

"So close baby" he panted as he felt climax building his ball getting hard "Fuck any …second …now…FUCK!" he screamed as his cum shot of him over Olivia's already wet pussy and stomach.

"Oh Baby" she moaned as she rubbed his cum with her fingers over her clit her fingers moving faster and faster over the small swollen nub, Elliot watched as she writhed around on the sand in front of him, rubbing his come into her as she came. She arched her back and screamed Elliot's name as she orgasmed her body convulsing as she rode the wave of the climax. Elliot couldn't hold back and plunged his cock into her just as her orgasm began to fade and he fucked her hard and fast feeling his second release building again quickly.

"Oh that's It baby….fuck me hard" she begged him wrapping her legs around him pulling him into her "I'm gonna cum again" she gasped as she felt him unload into her, her second orgasm took over and she gripped onto him hard. Slowly their bodies relaxed and Elliot rolled off her sticky from his own cum. He looked over and smiled at her gasping for breath.

"Jesus Liv what the hell was that" he laughed.

"I don't know but we need to do it again sometime "she laughed. Elliot stood up, his legs still a bit shakey.

"Come on we best clean up" he said reaching down for her hand. She took it and he pulled her up walking into the water. Gently they both washed each other smiling and placing gentle kisses on each other.

"You are amazing Benson" he said as they stood holding each other in the moonlight, the water up to their waists.

"You aint to bad yourself Stabler" she smiled. "Come on let's get back I need some sleep" she said kissing him again.

They walked out the water and Elliot picked up the clothes and shrugged rolling them into a ball and putting them under his arm, taking her hand.

"El we can't walk back naked" she laughed.

"Liv after the noise we just made I don't think anyone is around" he laughed back at her dragging her with him. When they got close to the house Elliot stopped and looked at her.

"Wait here I will sneak in first and grab some clothes in case the kids or my Mom is up" he grinned. "I'm back to feeling like a teenager again" he laughed. Olivia sat on the sand to wait for him listening to the waves gently lap against the shore. She looked up at the stars and sighed, she couldn't believe how happy she felt right now, and everything was just perfect. A few minutes later she heard Elliot come up behind her.

"Here" he said handing her a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts; he had on another pair of beach shorts. "I figured we could sleep out here tonight" he said holding up some blankets. He lay one down on the sand and lay down patting the blanket beside him. Olivia lay down after putting the shorts on but leaving the t-shirt off. Elliot pulled the blanket over them as Olivia snuggled into him resting an arm over his chest.

"This is perfect El" she said kissing him on the neck.

"I figured you would want to sleep under the stars after saying you never got to see them much" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Liv, thank you" he said pulling her tighter to him.

"What for?"

"for always being here for me, for being patient and waiting for me to stop being an idiot….and for the most amazing mind blowing sex ever" he laughed. Olivia jabbed him in the ribs.

"You couldn't just stop at the nice stuff could you, you had to lower it." She laughed. "But you are right the sex is amazing" she yawned "Now go to sleep" she said closing her eyes, as the sound of the waves lulled her to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the positive reviews on this story it is really appreciated remember to keep them coming. I,m thinking of just changing this story to an M rated now as it seems more and more chapters are getting smuty lol, good or bad idea, should I just keep the two going side by side, let me know.**

Chapter 15

Kat and Maureen walked out the house with their running gear on and stood and stretched on the back steps.

"So how far do you wanna go?" asked Maureen.

"How about out for 30 minutes and then back"

"Yeah sounds good" she replied as they walked down to the beach. They both stopped as they nearly tripped over Elliot and Olivia asleep under a blanket. Elliot's arms wrapped protectively around Olivia. They looked at each and smiled.

"They look so cute" whispered Kat.

Maureen nodded in agreement "Come on let's leave them alone" said Maureen as they walked around them and down towards the water.

"Why is it your kids think we can't hear them" mumbled Olivia.

"Beats me" he said kissing the back of her neck tasting the salt from the ocean from the night before.

"Last night was amazing El" she said as she felt his fingers sliding down her side and under the waistband of her shorts.

"You're telling me it was amazing" he said as he slid a finger between her folds "God and you feel amazing right now you're so wet Liv" he whispered into her ear. He stoked her up and down his finger covered in her juices" I need to taste you" he said pulling her over so she is on her back.

"El we can't not here someone might see" she said.

"So keep watch" he said smirking at her as he moved down over her body pulling her shorts down.

"El don't ….the kids could catch us"

"We have at least half an hour before the girls return" he said kissing the inside of her thighs making her flinch "just look out for anyone walking their dog" he told her as his head disappeared between her legs. She looked down but all she could see was the top of his head, she gasped as his tongue entered her.

"Jesus El" she said as she spread her legs to allow him all the access he needed. He licked the full length of her pussy and moaned "Fuck Baby you taste so good" he said as he licked her again. He covered her clit with his mouth and began to gently suck and nibble the small nub; he could hear her moaning and smiled to himself. "Don't forget to keep watch Liv" he said pulling his mouth away for a few seconds before his tongue assaulted her again as he pushed it into her hot wet hole as deep as he could tasting more and more of her as her juices ran down his chin and he lapped at them. He felt Liv's hand on his head holding him there as her hips pushed up to his face.

"Christ El that feels so good" she gasped looking round the beach seeing nobody. Elliot removed his tongue and inserted two fingers into her his mouth going back to little nub, as he began to fuck her with his fingers pushing them deep inside. Olivia knew she was close and so did Elliot when she began to clamp her muscles around his fingers. His mouth sucked and licked her clit faster and harder as his fingers pounded in and out of her faster and deeper.

"Oh Jesus….El….I…..Fuck!" she shouted as her body convulsed and she grabbed Elliot's fingers with her inner walls as she came hard, Elliot drank in her juices moaning as he did, he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue into her getting the rest of her juices. Finally she stopped thrusting towards him and her body began to relax. Elliot ran his tongue the full length of her once more before moving up her body pulling the blanket over her before he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"That was amazing baby" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love the taste of you Liv" he grinned at her.

He lay on his side looking down at her his hand resting gently on her stomach. She reached down and pulled on her shorts. "What do you want to do today?" he asked her.

"Just lie on the beach all day with you, disappear every now and then to make love, just relax if that's okay with you"

"Hmmm I can't think of anything better" he said leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She moved onto her side and moved her hand down over his solid abs under the blanket and under the waistband of his shorts and taking hold of him. Elliot looked down at her and grinned as he felt her hand begin to stroke him making him hard.

"A bit risky Benson saying as my daughters could return any minute"

"Well you best be quick then" she grinned back as her hand moved faster and she freed him from his shorts. She lifted herself up on elbow so she was looking at him, as her hand pumped him hard.

"Jesus Liv" he panted "Faster Baby and harder" she did as he asked gripping him harder and moved her hand faster wanking him hard. Her eyes caught someone walking their dog along the beach down by the water.

"Morning" they shouted over to them.

"Morning" shouted Olivia back to them grinning at Elliot as he dropped his .

"Are you fucking joking me" he gasped as she never stopped stroking "Christ Liv I hope the girls don't come back as well….I'm so close"

"I know you are babe I can feel it, I wish you were inside me, fucking me hard pumping your juices into me, I have so many plans for you El, now come for me cover me with your cum"

Elliot grunted as he pushed himself into her hand and came hard his hot seed pumping out covering her hand and stomach as he emptied himself, gasping and panting. She released him and moved her hand from under the blanket that covered them and licked his cum off her fingers.

"You are so fucking hot, where the hell has the Olivia Benson been hiding for the last 8 years that what I want to know"

"Oh I have always been there but you were trying to be a good husband and father to notice"

"I noticed you Liv, I just couldn't do anything about it….however if I knew you were so fuckin hot and this good in bed, who knows I may have broken my vows earlier" he smirked.

"No you wouldn't, I wouldn't have let you, I love you El cause of the kind, trustworthy person you are, not someone who cheat on his wife for sex"

"And that is why I love you" he said kissing her running his fingers through her hair. "I think you best get a top on " he said between the kisses "Before the girls get back and find us"

"Too late" said a voice followed by a giggle.

"Seriously, you two are really setting us kids a bad example by making out all the time, just wait until we are bringing boys home"

"Yeah Elliot how can you warn your girls off when your just as bad as any young horny teenager" laughed Olivia grabbing her t-shirt.

"I won't need to warn the girls off I will just have a friendly chat with the boy and mention what I do for a living whilst I take out my revolver and lay it down on the table between us" he grinned up at his girls.

"You know I would laugh if I thought he was joking but I know he isn't" said Kat.

"Well if you two can keep your clothes on long enough I think Grandma is making breakfast" said Maureen as her and Kat headed up to the house. They both stood up and picked up the blankets.

"I need a shower" said Olivia "I'm a bit sticky" she laughed.

"Yeah me too" he said bumping her shoulder.

"Uh Detective Stabler I am having a shower alone, I don't trust you or myself around you when we are naked"

"Aw come on Baby I can wash your back"

"No" she said as they entered the kitchen.

Elliot's Mom was stood cooking breakfast.

"Morning you two….I take it you had a good night" she said winking.

"Erm yeah thanks" said Olivia blushing "I'm just gonna have a quick shower" she said heading to their room.

Elliot looked as his Mom as he took the orange out the fridge and started to drink out the carton.

"Hey" she said slapping his hand "Get a glass"

"Sorry Mom" he said taking a glass out and pouring some juice in.

"She is a great girl Elliot…. I have never seen you so happy" she said "If I ever see that Kathy again I will…."

"It's okay Mom you will never see her again. Once we get custody of Eli sorted I will only need to see her myself when I pick him up"

"Good I never did like her"

"I know Mom I should have listened to you all those years ago….but if I had I wouldn't have the kids, so something good did come out of it"

His Mom nodded "I guess so….why don't you set the table whilst I finish off and give Dickie and Lizzy a shout their still in bed"

They all spent the morning and into the mid-afternoon lying on the beach, swimming or playing volleyball, Elliot was lying asleep when his phone rang. Without looking at his caller ID Olivia answered.

"Stabler Phone" she said.

"It's Kathy can I speak to my Husband" she snapped. Olivia grinned to herself.

"Sure I will get you Ex-Husband for you straight away" she said, wishing secretly she could punch her in the face.

"El" she said tapping him on the should. "Hey Baby wake up"

"Mmmmm you want to make love again" he said again sleepily slowly opening his eyes.

"As tempting as that is" she replied "it isn't why I woke you" she said showing him the phone "it's your EX-WIFE" she said really pronouncing the Ex-wife bit so Kathy heard. Elliot took the phone off her.

"What do you want Kathy?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you and her again" she said bitterly.

"No we needed a break anyway" he grinned at Liv knowing he was being childish but he didn't care. "Why did you call?"

"It's to let you know I didn't go to my parents I stayed and found myself a place to rent, so I will be moved out by the time you get back from you whichever sleazy hotel you took her to"

"Yeah okay" he said not rising to her nasty remarks. He watched Olivia rub some more sun tan oil over her stomach and chest her hands moving slowly the oil glistening off her. She slid her hand down over her stomach and checked no one was around before she slipped her hand into her bikini bottoms and slipped a finger into herself and smiling at Elliot biting her bottom lip. "Jesus" he moaned.

"What was that?" he heard Kathy say.

"Err nothing, what were you saying." He asked looking away from Olivia so he could try and control the hard on he was getting.

"I said I will be moved out for you getting back. I have spoken to my lawyer and I have arranged for a DNA test to be done as requested by your Lawyer, the appointment should be next week"

"Good" he replied "I want to have Eli for a night when we all get back to the city, I trust you won't have a problem with that"

The line went quiet for a few seconds "Kathy, do you have a problem with that?"

"You said when we all get back"

"Yeah the kids are with me, I decided we should take a break away after everything that has happened"

"Can I speak to them?"

Elliot looked down to the water where the kids were playing "Their swimming right now I will tell them you called and if they want to speak to you I will get them to ring you later…..Kathy they are still pretty bitter over what you did"

"And I suppose that Bitch isn't helping turning them against me" she shouted down the phone.

"Back off Kathy" he said his temper starting to rage "You don't talk about her like that"

"Well its cause of that Bitch that this all happened"

"No Kathy it happened because you're a control freak. It happened because you decided to lie for over a year and fuck a kid Maureen's age and get pregnant not knowing who the dad was. So unless it was Liv who fucked you and knocked you up whilst dressed as a 19 yr. old Marine I guess all this is your fault" he shouted as the kids came walking up towards him after hearing his raised voice.

"You're a fucking prick" she yelled at him " You deserve that filthy whore"

Elliot hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He looked at Olivia who had tears in her eyes and he realised she had heard what Kathy had called her.

"Liv" he said going to her as she stood up.

"No just leave me alone" she said running into the house so nobody could see her cry. Elliot went to go after her but Maureen stopped him.

"Let me dad" she said "you go and burn off that anger" she told him "I will check on Livvy"

Elliot nodded and headed down to the shore deciding a run would be best as Maureen headed inside to find Olivia.

Kat picked up Elliot's phone. "What ya doin?" asked Dickie as she dialled the phone and put it on speaker as it began to rang.

"How dare you fucking hang up on me you sonofa bitch" she shouted when she answered.

"Well that's a nice way to talk to your kids" said Kat.

"Oh god Kat I'm so sorry" she said trying to apologise.

"Forget we don't want to hear" said Dickie "We don't know exactly what you said to dad but Livvy heard you" he said

"What the hell is wrong with?" asked Kat "haven't you hurt everyone enough, what has Livvy ever done to you"

"She…She "

"She what Mom. She was always there for every one of us. She has done nothing but be good to us over the years standing by Dad being there for him. She never hurt him, lied to him or try to destroy everything he had" said Lizzy "That was you"

"No Kids….please, I love you guys"

"No Mom, we don't want to hear it, we don't want you to call us again until we are ready to talk to you" said Kat.

"But I'm your Mother"

"Well right now I for one wish you weren't" said Dickie "because right now I don't really like how you treating Dad and us and how you talk about Livvy "

"Please don't say that you kids are everything to me"said Kathy her voice breaking.

"If that was true then you wouldn't have torn this family apart, you brought all this on yourself" said Kat "Just leave us alone until we are ready to forgive you" she said hanging up the phone and looking at her siblings. They all put their arms around each other and hugged.

"She had to be told" said Dickie as they pulled apart. "I'm gonna go and check on Dad" he said walking down towards where Elliot was coming out the water.

"Come on" said Kat "Let's go and see Livvy" she said linking her arm through Lizzy's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Maureen knocked gently on the bedroom door before she pushed it open and looked into the room. Olivia was stood by the bed in front of her bag and she was packing her clothes.

"Liv what you doin?" she asked her.

"I'm going back to the city…I can't, I can't do this" she said tears on her cheeks. "I can't be the one who could stop Elliot getting custody of Eli, she will use it, me, against him, and I can't let that happen"

"Liv stop it, you can't just go"

"I'm sorry Maureen, I don't have a choice"

"You and dad have done nothing wrong, he has never been unfaithful, you two never done anything whilst he was married, Please Liv don't go don't do this to him"

"I don't have a choice, if he doesn't get Eli cause of me he would never forgive me, your Mother thinks its cause of me you kids hate her"

"You can't honestly believe that" said Maureen grabbing Olivia's arm and stopping her from packing. Olivia turned and looked at her. "We hate what she done to Dad you have nothing to do with our feelings for her"

"I saw the look on your Dads face when he told me Eli wasn't his and he had lost him…I can't go through that again"

"But he needs you, he has needed you for the last 10 years you can't just turn your back him"

"He is strong, he will be pissed for a while but he will get over it and move on"

"No!" she shouted "He isn't as strong as you think, you are the one that's makes him that way" Olivia pulled away from her grip and carried on throwing bags into her bag.

"What's going on?" asked Lizzy as her and Kat came into the room.

"Why are you packing Livvy?" asked Kat. "You're not leaving cause of what that Bitch said are you?"

"Don't talk about your mother like that" said Olivia zipping up her bag. "I need to go it's for the best" she said grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"I'm getting dad" said Lizzy running out the room.

"I thought you were different" said Kat blocking her way out the room.

"Kat move out the way please"

"No!"

Olivia pushed her way past Kat. "That's it Olivia, run away, just like you always do. Dad told us that's what you do best."

Olivia stopped and turned around and glared at Kat "What!" she snapped.

Kat grinned knowing she had hit a nerve with Olivia; hopefully it was enough to slow her down till Lizzy told Her Dad what was happening.

"Dad came home drunk one night, when we were staying at his. He told me how you had left because things got tough and you couldn't handle it, is that what you're going to do now….run and not tell him where you've gone" she said "he was a mess when you left last time, but you wouldn't know that would you cause you never called him"

"You have no idea why I left" she said starting to get angry. "I had no choice, we were getting too close, we couldn't do our jobs, and it was for the best for both of us"

"No Liv it was for the best for you cause you can't handle it when things get tough" said Maureen "If you can't handle a bit of name calling from my dad's Ex-wife then you shouldn't have started fucking him!" she yelled at her "I thought you were tougher than that"

Olivia looked at her "I'm sorry" she said tears falling down her face "I can't be the one to blame for pulling a family apart….. I need to go"

"Please Liv I'm begging you don't do this it will break his heart, he can't handle any more heart break, don't do this to him" begged Kat.

Olivia shook her head and walked out the door. "I'm so sorry"

"LIV!" shouted Elliot gasping for breath, running into the room and seeing only his daughters stood there "Where is she"

"I'm sorry Dad we tried to stop her" said Maureen crying.

"Fuck" he swore as he ran out. She can't be doing this he thought, she can't be giving up on this already.

Olivia climbed into the car looking for the keys in her bag her sight blurred by the tears. Finally finding them she put them in the ignition and started the car. She tried to calm her breathing as she wiped away the tears. She put the car into reverse and pulled the car back, she turned the wheel putting it into a forward gear her hands shaking on the gear stick. She jumped when she heard a bang on the front of the car.

"Liv stop the fucking car" Elliot shouted standing in front of it.

"El please" she begged him "just let me go it's for the best"

He shook his head tears running down his face "I can't let you go Liv, please don't do this to me, to us, I need you"

"No Elliot you need your kids and as long as I'm in your life she will make sure that doesn't happen"

"You don't know that, Liv just get out the car so we can talk"

Olivia sat in the car and looked at Elliot then to his four kids stood to the side the three girls crying.

"I love you Liv" he pleaded with her, she dropped her head tears fell and she heard Elliot knock on the window by the side of her. She looked up Elliot was stood there "Turn off the car Liv! He said softly.

"I'm sorry" she said as she slammed her foot on the gas and pulled away fighting to see through the tears, as she looked in the rear view, her heart breaking, as she saw Maureen hug Elliot.

A few miles down the road she pulled over and climbed out the car, she was shaking and still crying. She heard a message come through on her phone, she looked it was from Dickie.

_Mom may have torn our family part with her lies, but you leaving is tearing our hearts apart. We came to you that night cause you have always been there for us Livvy. You leaving means Mom has won again, she is taking away everything Dad loves, Eli and now you. It's not only dads heart your breaking its ours as well, we all need you please come home, luv you Dickie xxxx_

Olivia sobbed as she read the message; she reached into the car and took out a bottle of water taking a drink and breathing deeply trying to ease the pain in her chest. She climbed back in the car and drove.

Elliot's Mom walked into the kitchen and saw Kat and Lizzy crying. "What's happened?" she asked "has your Dad gone back to the city his car has gone?"

Kat shook her head "No Liv has left us" she cried "Mom phoned and started screaming on the phone calling Liv awful names and blaming her, Liv heard everything. She now thinks she is to blame for everything and thinks Dad will lose all of us if she stays with him"

"I never thought I would say this but right now I hate my mom" said Lizzy.

"Where's your father?"

"Down on the beach, he wanted to be alone" said Kat. His Mom walked out and saw her son down by the ocean. She walked towards him and stood by his side taking hold of his hand, she heard him wince and pull his hand slightly. She looked down and seen the bloody knuckles. Looking at his tears soaked face she asked him.

"What did you break?"

"The mirror in the bathroom and the cabinet…..Sorry"

She nodded "Give her time Elliot, she will come back, she loves you"

He let out a short laugh "if she loved me she wouldn't have gone, maybe she was looking for an excuse" he sighed. "Maybe she realised helping to raise five kids that aren't yours with a man who is so fucking stupid he didn't even know he was divorced and was raising a kid that wasn't his, just wasn't for her"

"No, she loves you and will be back"

Elliot looked down at her "Mom" he said "I have never needed someone as much as I need her. I can't think of my life without her, she is my soul mate. I always knew something wasn't right with Kathy I never felt complete with her, but with Liv, when I'm with her I'm complete. She gets me like no one else does, I don't think I can do this without her, the thought of never being with her again, of going to bed alone and waking up without her, her touch, her smell, Shit Mom how do I ….. I can't do it, my heart is breaking. How do I live without her?"

"You don't" said a voice behind him, he spun round and looked at Olivia.

"We do it together because I can't be without you either, I need you and your kids because without all of you I'm not complete…..I'm so sorry baby, I just panicked" she said as he stepped towards and cupped her face in his hands.

"If you ever try and leave me again I swear to god Benson I will shoot you" he said as his lips met her "I love you so much"

"I know you do and I love you, I can't believe I was so stupid" she said wrapping her arms around him. "God I don't deserve you or your kids"

"Hey I guess were all a little fucked up at the moment, we all need time to adjust, it will take time. But we will do it together…..Deal"

"Deal" she said holding him tight "Can I make it up to you" she whispered "We have never had make up sex yet"

"Sounds good" he said his lips on hers.

"I will take the kids out for the night" said his Mom walking away back up to the house smiling.

**Just a short chapter all smut in the next on so I'm sorry to all you folks reading the non smut chapters you may have a bit longer before you get another chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Serious smut in this Chapter just to warn you incase you want to give it a miss. All I will say is enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 17

Elliot finally pulled away from Olivia and rested his forehead against hers.

"I was so scared when you drove off" he told her "I totally lost it ….. I didn't know what to do". Olivia dropped her hands from around his neck and took hold of his hands lifting them up towards them.

"So I can see" she said looking at his bloody knuckles she raised them to her mouth and gently kissed them. "I'm so sorry" she told him.

"Hey you came back, that's all I care about" he told her. "But the next time you get scared or worried talk to me first and trust my kids when they tell you they love you okay. You have always been there for them"

Olivia nodded "I will I promise". Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Come on" she said "Let's get your hand sorted out it needs cleaned then I have plans for you to make up for upsetting you"

She took his hand and gently led him back into the kitchen. He rested against the table as she got a cloth and soaked it. She stood between his legs and lifted his hand and gently cleaned away the dried blood, Elliot's eyes never left her face.

"El stop staring" she said not looking up.

"I can't help it your so beautiful" he told her "All those years I spent looking across the desk at you wanting to be so close to you, t hold you and kiss you, I can't believe it's finally happened" he said taking the cloth out her hands and throwing it in the sink. His hands moved to the buttons on her shirt and he slowly undone them keeping his eyes fixed on her. He slipped it down over her shoulders letting it drop to the floor. Leaving her in the bikini top from earlier that day. He lifted her chin gently and brushed her lips with his.

"Hmmmm" moaned Olivia at his gentle touch "Don't be gentle El" she said looking him in the eyes with such fire and lust "Just take me hard and fast, I need you to fuck me like you never have before"

Elliot stood mouth open listening to what she was saying "Liv…. I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't baby I trust you and I know if it gets too much you will stop if I ask… I just need you to take me and fuck me hard El, I want …no need you to make me yours, think of all those things you have thought about doing with me and do it" she told him "Make me scream and beg you for more"

Elliot felt his cock hardening even more at what she was saying, his heart was racing he was finding it hard to breath, he looked her in the eyes and smirked and she seen the glint in them "You got it baby" he growled as he pushed her back against the large fridge and crashed his mouth against hers. His hands grabbed hold of bikini and tore it off her. "You want to scream I will make you fucking scream" he said in-between kissing and sucking her neck as his hands massaged her breast squeezing and twisting her nipples "But I will stop as soon as you say to"

"Oh god Baby okay" she moaned as his mouth went to her nipple and she felt his teeth graze over it and he gently bit it. His mouth moved lower as he knelt on the floor and pulled down her shorts and panties in one go and she stepped out of them, Elliot's mouth covered her pussy and his tongue delved between her folds as he licked and sucked her tasting her sweet juices, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to give him better access to her and pushed his tongue into her," God baby you taste so fucking good" he said as he licked her his tongue delving into her as she pushed her hips towards his face. Eliot removed his tongue and slowly stood up making her moan in frustration "I want you suck me" he told her as he pushed his shorts down and stepped out of them. She nodded and went to kneel on the floor.

"No not like that" he grinned as he turned and grabbed a blanket and put it down on the floor. He lay down on his back and Olivia knelt down next to and went to bend over him to take him in her mouth. "No Liv I want to lick you and make you come at the same time" he grinned. Olivia grinned back at him and nodded as she straddle his hips with her back to him and moved her way up his body until her pussy was level with his face and mouth "Oh yeah baby" he moaned as she lowered herself to his mouth and she felt his tongue begin licking her again as she dropped her head and took him in her mouth sliding her mouth down his cock sucking back up and swirling her tongue around the tip, she heard him moan into her as she continued to suck him. Elliot pushed his tongue deep into her as she sat on face, whilst Olivia took him deeper as she sucked him hard. She stopped sucking and took him in her hand as she felt her climax beginning to take hold.

"Jesus El I'm gonna cum" she gasped as he continued lick, suck and kiss her, he felt her juices running out of her over his face as he sucked on her clit, he felt her grip on his cock tighten as her orgasm ripped through her body and she convulsed as rode out her climax and Elliot drank her juices. As soon as she finished, she leant forward and continued to suck him as he pushed his cock up into her mouth as she grabbed his balls and massaged him.

"That feels so good baby" he said as he inserted 3 fingers into her wet hole making her gasp "I'm so close, don't stop" he gasped as his fingers fucked her "Oh god so close" he said feeling his cock and balls twitch "Shit baby" he said as he unloaded his hot cum into her mouth pushing up into her as he did as his hot seed hit the back of her throat. He felt her inner pussy walls grab his fingers as her second climax began to take hold. He thrust his fourth finger into her as he finger fucked hard, she sat upright and rode his hand as she came again, her body shuddering as she clamped onto his hand. When Elliot felt her relax he removed his hand.

"Shit El" she panted as she turned around to face. He sat up and smiled.

"You okay?" he asked her sitting up and then standing taking her hand and helping her up.

"Never felt better" she said feeling her legs shake slightly Elliot lifted her onto the table and kissed her.

"You want a drink?" he asked her as sweat dripped from his face and down his body. She nodded and he went to the fridge and got out a cold bottle of water opened it and took a drink before handing it to her. As she took a drink her spread her legs and stepped between them taking hold of his cock which was hard again already and guided himself into her grabbing her hips to pull her forward onto him, as he thrust into her.

"You feel so good" he said as he took the water off her to take another drink as he continued to pump into her "You want some more" he asked offering her the bottle. She shook her head biting her bottom lip as he kept up the rhythm. He tipped the water bottle over her breasts the freezing cold water making her gasp sending a shiver through her muscles clamping round him, her nipples growing even harder from the cold water. Elliot lent down and licked the water from her as she lay back slightly on the table. He lifted one leg then the other over his shoulder giving him better access to her and pounded hard into her his balls slapping against her arse cheeks. Olivia gripped the edge of the table as she lay fully back. Elliot gripped onto her hands and her legs dropped off his shoulders and rested on his forearms spreading them wider. He looked down and watched as his cock slid right into her and back out. Fuck he thought as he watched himself fuck her, he knew he was close to coming again. He pulled out of her and lifted her up turning her round and bending her over the table before pushing back into her, her grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her onto him slamming into her deeper than he ever had "you okay Baby" he asked her as he fucked her hard and fast.

"God yeah" she panted.

He sucked his little finger and spread her arse cheeks and slowly inserted his finger into her tight ass hole she gasped as he did and moaned. "Is that ok baby" he asked as he moved it in and out of her "Do you want me to stop"

"Don't you fucking dare Stabler" she warned him.

He grinned as he continued thrust into her, he removed his little finger and slowly inserted his index finger "God Liv you feel so good" he panted as the sweat ran down his body "so….so….good" he panted, Olivia's body jerking over the table every time he pounded into her. He felt his the blood rushing through his veins to his cock, Olivia felt his cock throbbing in her and knew he was coming, she felt him tense up "I love you baby …so fucking much…..shit Liv!" he screamed as he came inside her hard he withdrew his cock and came over her arse whilst he carried on finger fucking her.

"More El….I want more" she begged him "please"

"I don't want to hurt you baby "he told her

"You won't I promise just take it slow" she told him.

Elliot removed his finger and used his cum to lubricate his shaft; he pulled her arse cheeks apart and slowly pushed the tip of his shaft into her tight bum hole.

"Hmmmm" she groaned grabbing hold of the edge of the table as she lay flat over it.

"Liv?" he said scared to he was hurting her.

"I didn't say Stop El Keep going!" she told him. He pushed in again slowly until he almost all the way and stopped to let her adjust. She started to push back on him giving him permission to move. Slowly he pushed into her all the way before pulling back and going in again taking his time.

"Christ Liv I have never felt anything so tight" he moaned "you feel so good on me".

"You feel so big" she said "so good" she whispered. As he fucked her he reached round and rubbed her clit "ooooohh baby" she moaned as she felt another orgasm building "I'm Coming baby" she said "Come in me baby, I want you to fill me"

Christ thought Elliot as he looked down and watched his cock ram into her arse, he couldn't believe they were doing this he had never done anything at all like this with Kathy, he couldn't believe She was letting him do this, that she wanted it. He started to speed up as he felt his balls twitch, and came inside her lubricating her more as he thrust harder and faster.

"Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed as she came her body convulsing against the table when she stopped moving Elliot pulled out and checked she wasn't bleeding, thankfully she wasn't.

"Baby you okay?" he asked her worried it had been too much for her.

"Just give me a moment Baby" she panted as she lay face down on the table. Elliot nodded and gently stroked her back his finger sliding through the film of sweat that was there. After a while she moved and pushed herself up off the table, she turned round and faced him a big smile on her face, Elliot smiled back at her. "Fuck me Stabler where the hell did that come from" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her "it didn't hurt did it?"

"Oh it hurt but it was a good pain that was amazing baby" she said kissing him.

"Are you sore now?"

"Yeah a bit, but I'm sure it will ease off" Elliot nodded.

"How about a bath may relax you a bit" he suggested.

"Yeah sounds good, why don't we take a bottle of wine in with us" she smiled.

"Your amazing do you know that" he said holding her tight.

"Yeah well you're not too bad yourself" she said holding him back. "Now go run the bath I will grab the wine. Elliot kissed the tip of her nose and left the room. Olivia pushed off the table and winced as she walked to the fridge and grabbed out the bottle of wine. She walked carefully to the cupboard and took out two glasses and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Elliot ran the bath and added bubbles he dimmed the lights and checked the water wasn't too hot. He looked up as Olivia walked into the bathroom and noticed she was walking as if in pain.

"Shit Liv I've hurt you" he said going to her.

"El, baby stop worrying I will be fine I promise" she told him handing him the wine "get pouring" she smiled at him. Elliot done as he was told and put the two glasses down on the table by the bath, and rechecked the water.

"Feels good" he told her. He stepped into the water and reached for Olivia's hand helping her in the tub. He sat down first and Olivia slipped between his legs resting back against his chest sighing, as the water covered her aching body.

"That better?" he asked her.

"Hmmm it feels good" she said as Elliot splashed the hot water over her. Elliot reached over and grabbed a glass of wine handing it to Olivia before getting his and taking a long drink, putting it back down, before starting to gently massage her neck and shoulders.

"That feels great" she sighed as he rubbed her neck and shoulders dropping her head forward as Elliot gently kissed her neck.

"Liv what we just done… in the kitchen, I ….. I have never done anything like that before, it….no you were amazing"

"Well then that's a first for me as well" she groaned as he continued to rub her "I have never felt comfortable enough with anyone to let them do that or trust them enough" she told him.

"What never?"

"No El, never. I knew if I asked you to stop you would, because I trust you. Hell I trust you with my life. I would never have done what we just done with anyone but you"

"But I still hurt you Liv"

"El I have never came so much or as hard as I have tonight, and I may be a bit sore now but its already easing off" she smiled turning to face him "Now stop worrying" she said lying back on him as she drank her wine.

"Okay Baby" he said kissing her neck and picking up his wine finishing the glass. He picked up the bottle and refilled his glass and Livs. "This is nice "he said as Olivia ran her hand up his leg under the water.

"Yeah it is" she replied and felt his cock twitch against her back "You got to be kidding me Stabler" she laughed.

"Sorry" he laughed back "I can't control it around you"

"Yeah well you're gonna have to cause the only thing I will be capable of tonight when we get out the bath is sleeping" she told him.

"I'm good with that Liv, I promise" he smiled "Just being with you is good enough for me" he said laying his head back.

Elliot's mom and the kids climbed out the car the house was in darkness.

"They must be in bed" giggled Lizzy.

"Yeah I bet the aint sleeping though" said Kat.

"Yeah well I don't care what their doing as long as they are together" said Maureen.

They walked into the house and into the kitchen looking at the clothes all over the floor. "I guess they couldn't wait" said Kat picking them up and smiling.

"Well I don't want pictures in my head of my dad and his girlfriend" said Dickie "so I'm off to bed" he said waving to the girls and his grandmother. He went into his room and changed before heading down the corridor to the bathroom. Yawning he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted darting out the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Dickie what's wrong?" asked Kat running towards him. Before he could speak she pushed open the bathroom door and burst out laughing. "Guess it's more than pictures in your head now Dickie" she said as she watched Olivia grab a towel and throw it over her and Elliot in the bath. "Seriously guys you could of locked the door" she said to them as Dickie walked back to his room shaking his head.

"We fell asleep "said Elliot "we weren't supposed to still be in here" he explained to his girls who were all now stood in the doorway looking at them. "Now if you wouldn't mind getting the hell out so we can move" he said to them. They closed door and heard them laughing and asking Dickie if he was okay.

"Shit Elliot" said Olivia climbing out the tub and wrapping the towel around herself. "Poor Dickie"

"What do you mean poor Dickie" he laughed.

"El he just seen me completely naked" she said throwing a towel at him.

"Yeah and what a naked body to see" he said still laughing "he certainly won't be looking at you in the same way again"

"El it's not funny you need to talk to him, I can't have him feeling awkward around me"

"Olay Liv I will in the morning I promise" he said "now come on let's get to bed" he said taking her hand and quietly heading to their room.

**Hope you all enjoyed that, please review and let me know if you would like some more like that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the slight delay been really busy.A little bit of naughtiness but not to much I hope for the T rating**

Chapter 17

Olivia lay on her side and watched Elliot sleep smiling to herself as she replayed last night's antics in the kitchen. She couldn't believe she had been so open with him and let him do what he done to her. She had never trusted a man to do anything like that before with her but she completely trusted Elliot she knew if she had asked him to stop he would have done straight away without holding anything against her. She propped herself up on her arm and she ran her fingers over his chest and down over his abs taking his erection into her hand and began to gently massage him. She watched his eyes flutter and a moan escape from him as he got harder in her hand. She thought of all those nights alone with him on stake outs when she had dreamt of taking hold of him like this, hours of wondering what he was like in bed. Now she knew, she knew she would never be able to let him go, she was head over heels in love with her partner.

"Hmmm morning Baby" he said a smile appearing on his face.

"Morning sunshine" she smiled back at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her blinking the sleep away.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked her still worried he had hurt her last night.

"Oh I'm feeling good …. Real good " she said as she began to kiss chest flicking her tongue of his nipple "And you don't feel too bad yourself" she said as she started to speed up her hand motions on him. She looked up at him "you need to speak to Dickie today remember"

"Yeah… I know…..god that feels so good" he said brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I hate to say this but we will need …hmmmmmmm…..need to go home to. Tomorrow"

"Yeah I know you need to get the DNA test done"

"God baby" he said lifting her face to his and kissing her "I love you" he gasped. She felt him twitching in her hand "I'm so close"

"I know…I can feel how close you are " She said gripping him tighter.

There was a knock on the door.

"Fuck" he said flinging his head back.

"Yeah!" shouted Olivia.

"Oh good your awake can we come in" shouted Kat through the door.

"NO!" shouted Elliot as Olivia carried on with her hard fast strokes.

"We won't be long" grinned Olivia as she watched Elliot's face as he got closer to his release

"Good job you didn't just walk in" laughed Maureen to Kat when they heard the screams from their dad and Olivia's room.

"You're telling me" she laughed. "But seriously do they need to be so loud" she laughed "hearing your parents have sex isn't something you like to hear first thing in the morning over breakfast"

"I would rather hear that and know Livvy is with him than silence because she never came back"

"Yeah that's true….. You know I know Kathy is our Mom but I really hate how she is treating Liv and especially dad, she can't get away this, Dad didn't do any cheating she did" said Kat.

"I know, dad may have wanted Olivia and she have wanted him but the never acted on it until him and Mom were over someone needs to put her in her place" said Maureen "There is no way she is going to ruin this for the two of them. Dad hasn't been this happy for years"

They both looked at each other "Time to pay Mommy dearest a visit I think" said Kat smirking.

"Yep I will send a text and find out where she is and we will drive back to the city today and sort her out"

Kat nodded "Okay we will tell Dickie and Lizzy the plan if they want to come then good it's up to them we won't force them"

Maureen nodded and went back to her breakfast. Kathy had done enough damage to their family she needed to be stopped.

Olivia collapsed against Elliot's chest and sighed she heard and felt him laugh against her as he held her tight.

"What you laughing at?" she asked raising her head to look at him.

"I think the kids may have heard you there" he chuckled.

"Fuck you El" she said slapping his chest and smiling. "I can't help what you do to me" she dropped her head as she blushed "I have never had sex before like it is with you…. I don't know what it is" she said kissing his chest.

"I know what you mean Liv…. I mean I know it's only been Kathy but with you it's just amazing, It never felt like this with Kathy and the things we done last night, I have never done anything like that …ever" he told her kissing the top of her head.

"Me either" she said lifting her head again and resting on his chest, she dropped her eyes looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"There are a few things I have wanted to try….. You know in bed. But I was never comfortable enough with anybody I have been with"

"Hey don't be embarrassed baby" he said cupping her face "There are things I have never done before that I want to do…let's do it together" he grinned.

"Yeah"

"Oh hell yeah" he said "I love you Liv and knowing you would trust me enough to try different things in bed… I feel the same as you do. I wouldn't have dared suggest some of things I want to do to you and for you to do to me to Kathy…. In fact I didn't want to do a lot of these things with Kathy" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Whenever I thought about these things it was always with you"

Olivia laughed at him "Well if we do try some of these things I think we should do it when we don't have the kids in the house. Now come on I'm starving I need some breakfast and a coffee" she said climbing off the bed, she turned and looked at him and saw how hard he was again.

"You got to be kidding me El" she laughed.

"Hey we have just been talking about and thinking about all the things we want to do to each other what do you expect" he laughed back at her.

"Well take a cold shower whilst I sort out breakfast" she said getting dressed and leaving him alone to sort himself out.

She walked into the kitchen to see all the kids just about to leave.

"Hey ….Morning" she said looking at them. Dickies cheeks went slightly red as she looked at him. "Where you guys heading off too?"

"We just have some stuff to do, we will be back later this afternoon, can you let dad know?" said Maureen.

"Yeah sure…..do we need to be worried?" she asked them all.

"NO!" they all said together.

"We promise " said Lizzy.

"Tell Dad and Grandma we will bring supper in with us, maybe Chinese" said Kat smiling.

"Look whatever you're all up to just be careful" she told them.

"We will" said Dickie.

"Yeah and you and Dad behave yourselves, you have the house to yourselves today as Grandma is out all day with her friends " grinned Kat

"At least no one will hear the screams" laughed Maureen as they all left laughing, leaving Olivia with red face.

Olivia poured a coffee and walked onto the back porch leaning on the railing and looked down to the beach, and watched a few people swimming and walking she sighed and smiled to herself, she couldn't remember being so happy. She jumped as Elliot wrapped his arms around her and took her cup off her taking a drink before handing it back to her.

"Where the kids at?" he asked kissing her neck.

"They have all gone out for the day, they wouldn't say where but I think their up to something, and your Mom is out too" she told him as his hands went under the shirt she was wearing and rested on her stomach.

"So your telling me we have the place all to ourselves, all day?" he asked her as he gently sucked her neck making her moan.

"Yeah….. that's what I'm saying" she moaned putting her cup down as Elliot's hands moved up under her shirt and began to massage her breasts her nipples getting hard against his palms.

"You know I'm still hard and turned on from when you left me half an hour ago" he said between the kisses he was giving her on her neck. "I think I need some help to ease it a bit"

"Oh what do have in mind?" she asked him as his hands moved lower and took hold the skimpy shorts she had on under the shirt and he pulled them down letting them drop to the floor.

"I have some ideas" he said his voice so low and deep as he pulled down his shorts leaving him naked behind her. She felt his erection pushing against her.

"There are people on the beach El, we can't" she said.

"You can't tell me you don't want this" he whispered to her.

"Hmmmm" she murmured.

"Last chance if you want me stop you need to tell me now" he pushed into her slightly.

"El we…can't" she whimpered as she felt him enter her and stop "Some…..someone might see"

"So you want me stop" he said pushing in a bit more.

"Uh Huh" she said gripping hold of the railings a bit tighter and lent forward a bit more.

"So tell me stop, Baby" he said his voice low "All you have to say is that one little word and I will do as you ask" She knew he wasn't lying, if she asked him to stop right now she knew he would, no matter how turned on she was.

"El…Stop" she said. She felt him stop moving into her but before he could say or do anything she carried on talking "Stop talking and make love to me" she ordered him. Elliot grinned as he pushed fully into her

They all got out of Maureen's car and stood looking at their house. Maureen had text Kathy asking if they could meet as they needed to talk. Kathy had told her she would be at the house packing some of her stuff to move into the new apartment.

"We ready" said Kat looking round at her siblings.

"Let's do this" said Dickie taking the lead and walking up to the door. Before he had a chance to open the door flung open and Kathy was stood there.

"God it's so good to see you all" she said "I have missed you so much"

"Yeah well you might change your mind when you hear what we have to say" said Kat pushing her way past her mom and into the house followed by her sisters and brother. Kathy stood for a few moments before closing the door and following them in. They were all stood in the kitchen leaning against the benches when she walked in, she could tell they weren't pleased to be there.

"Look" she said to them "I know things are bad between your Dad and me, but it has nothing to do with you kids and how I feel about you" she said to them "I still love you all"

Kat laughed and glared at her "you are a joking right….. You really think this has nothing to do with us" Kathy crossed her arms and looked at them. "You rip Dads heart out, you lied and cheated and you say it has nothing to do with us kids" she screamed at her. "How stupid are you?"

"Look I know it's hard at the moment" she tried to explain " but when things calm down, me and your dad will….."

"Will what mom?" asked Maureen "Get back together, forget everything that has happened" she said shaking her head.

"Your Dad loves me….he always has. He….. He proved that in the past by coming back to me"

Lizzy shook her head "He may have loved you then but he doesn't now"

"Yes he does Baby, he just needs time" she said smiling.

"Jesus Mom will you listen to yourself, he doesn't love you he hasn't for years. Any chance you may have had for keeping Dad in your grasp went when you slept with someone and lied to him about being married still. Do you really think he will forgive you for that or we will"

"You slept with someone else Mom we can't forgive you for that" said Dickie "The minute we found out what you had done we lost all respect for you"

"What but you will forgive your Father even though he was sleeping with that slut at work for years" she screamed.

Lizzy stepped forward and slapped Kathy across the face "Don't you ever talk about Olivia like that" she shouted "Dad never betrayed you by sleeping with her, all she ever done was try to keep you two together because she didn't want dad upset. Maybe if he had slept with her he wouldn't have been so miserable for years" she said her voice shaking. Dickie put his arm around her to comfort her.

"We are here to tell you to back off and leave Olivia and Dad alone" said Dickie.

"We don't want you hurting Dad any more than you already have. You made this mess its nobody's fault but your own. Dad didn't ask for the divorce you did. You threw him out. You slept with someone else. You lied about Eli and you lied about being married to him still. Olivia never done a thing apart from be there for us kids and Dad" said Maureen "So for once do the right thing and let him be happy just leave him and Olivia alone"

Kathy looked at all her kids "Is this how you all feel?" she asked them. They all nodded.

"We still love you Mom but right now we don't like you very much, we need time as well to get over what you have done" said Kat.

Kathy dropped her head and sighed "Okay… I will leave him alone" she said "For your sakes" she told them "And for what its worth I am sorry"

The four kids looked at each other and nodded "There is one more thing" said Maureen.

Elliot looked at his watch "Where the hell are they" he said "they have been away for hours. They had spent nearly the entire day in bed making love or having sex in other various places around the house until his Mom had come home and nearly caught them in the living. He looked up as he heard voices and the front door banging shut. He jumped of the sofa.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked them "we were getting worried.

"We had something to do "Said Dickie smiling as they moved away from the door and Maureen walked in holding Eli.

"We had to collect someone" she smiled as Elliot walked towards her and took Eli from her.

"Hey my little Man" he smiled kissing his son on his cheek "I've missed you" he looked at his kids smiling "How did you?"

"Believe me dad you best not knowing. Let's just say we don't think you will be getting anymore nasty calls" said Kat.

Elliot sat down with Eli in his arms next to Olivia "Well whatever you did, thank you" he said smiling as his older kids left him and Olivia alone with Eli.

"I love you so much, son" he said a tear falling down his cheek as Eli reached up to his face his little hand grabbing his nose. "I will never stop fighting for you"

"We will order the Chinese" said Lizzy as she left the room smiling, maybe everything would be okay from now on, she thought to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope everyone is still enjoying remember read and review any ideas please let me know**

Chapter 18

Olivia walked into the living room and smiled. Elliot was lay on the couch with Eli lying on his chest both of them asleep. They had all eaten Chinese and watched a movie. The kids had explained where they had been and what had been said between them and Kathy. Olivia felt the tears swell up as they told how they defended her against their own Mom, Elliot had never been prouder of his kids than he had right then. The kids left them alone to go to bed and Olivia helped Elliot's Mom tidy up leaving Elliot alone with his son.

She crouched down beside them and gently shook Elliot.

"Hey Baby" she said quietly "Come on lets go to bed" Elliot opened his eyes and looked directly into her face.

"Hmm okay" he said his voice sleepy "Can you get Eli for me"

Olivia gently picked up Eli who opened his eyes at her "Ssshhhh Baby" she said rocking him gently. He gurgled and closed his eyes again going back to sleep. Elliot sat up smiling, watching her with his son.

"It suits you" he said standing up next to her, kissing her softly on the lips. She looked at him and smiled but her eyes looked sad. "Hey what's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I just keep thinking time is running out for me to have my own kids"

"Don't be daft liv you have plenty of time, we have plenty of time"

"What?"

"Me and you, we have plenty of time to make a baby"

"You….you want to have a kid with me" Elliot nodded.

"Liv I want to be with you for the rest of my life and having a baby I was hoping would be part of that plan"

"God I love you" she smiled looking down at Eli "Come on lets go to bed"

They put Eli in the small crib Elliot's Mom still had from when the other kids were little and climbed into bed. Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around her, her head resting on his chest.

"I have been thinking" said Elliot quietly "And I'm not going to get a paternity test"

"What! Why?" she asked lifting her head and looking at him.

"It doesn't matter what a piece of paper says as far as I'm concerned Eli is my son he always will be. I'm going to go and try and talk to Kathy calmly and sort something out. It's my name on his birth certificate and I love him that's all that matters."

"If you're sure"

"I am. We have seen enough in our jobs to know how things work. Whether I am his Dad biologically or not it doesn't matter I still have rights"

"Well I will stand by you no matter what you do baby"

"I know you will" he lent down and kissed her gently his tongue sliding into her open mouth, his hands moved under the sheet and moved over her body.

"El we can't …Eli" she said catching her breath.

"I know but I can still touch you" he grinned "and kiss you and make out with you"

"Yeah but then I will want more" she laughed "so behave" she said removing his hands from her. He looked at her his bottom lip sticking out. Olivia laughed at him "It's only for tonight, you will live" she said resting her head on his chest "Now go to sleep"

He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her tight "Night Baby" he whispered kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes.

Elliot climbed out of bed when he heard Eli crying; he rubbed his eyes and walked over to the crib.

"Hey little man you hungry" he asked him lifting him out the crib.

"I will go and get him his bottle" said Olivia getting up.

"No here" said Elliot handing Eli to her, "You climb back into bed I will get it" Olivia took Eli and sat back in the bed.

"Hey come on" she said rocking him "what's all this noise about eh" she lifted him over her shoulder and rubbed his back. "It's okay your daddy will be back soon with your milk" she kissed the side of his head as he started to calm down and the sobs turned to little sniffles. "There we go…we don't want to be waking your brother and sisters do you." she lifted him off her should and lay him down on the bed next to her and lay on her side propped up on her elbow looking down at him. "There we go is that better?" she smiled down at him letting him take hold of her finger and drag it to his mouth biting down on it. "Oh you are hungry aren't you… well once you have your milk you will have to go straight back to sleep cause your daddy gets grumpy when he is tired". Eli looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. "You have to be your Daddy's with those eyes baby" she sighed kissing him gently on the forehead.

Elliot walked back in the room and climbed on the bed on the other side of Eli "Here we go feeding time "he smiled putting the bottle in his mouth. Elis little hands grabbed at the bottle holding it.

"I can't believe how much I miss this" Elliot said watching him take his bottle.

"Yeah well hopefully Kathy will be reasonable and you will get to see him often" Elliot leaned over Eli and kissed Olivia. They both leaned back on the pillows whilst Eli took his bottle. Elliot picked him up and rubbed his back.

"El why don't you just bring him in here with us" said Olivia.

"You sure?" Olivia nodded "yeah it will be nice" Elliot climbed back on the bed and laid Eli in-between them. "He is so beautiful El" said Olivia holding Elis hand "With those looks and eyes he has to be yours"

"Yeah well I guess we will never know officially, but in my heart he is" they both lay on their side and watched Eli as he fell asleep.

"I meant what I said about us having a baby Liv"

"I know you did, but let's get everything with Eli sorted first"

Elliot nodded "I'm gonna take Eli home to Kathy tomorrow and talk to her, hopefully sort things out….. I want you to come with me"

"That's not a good idea it could make things worse"

"Your part of my life and my kids, she needs to accept that, but if it makes you uncomfortable then its fine I don't mind going alone"

"Okay, thank you" they both closed their eyes and finally fell asleep.

Kathleen opened her bedroom door yawning and walked down the corridor to the kitchen as she got to her Dads and Olivia's room she stopped noticing the door was open and peeped in. They were lying on the bed facing each other asleep with Eli in-between them.

"Hey what you looking at?" said Dickie looking in the room.

"They all look so cute" she said.

"Yeah" said Dickie.

"Can you imagine how cute a baby would be if they had one together" said Kat.

"Well if they carry on like they are then it shouldn't be too long before they are" said Dickie grinning. "Come on let's get breakfast sorted Dad and Liv are heading back to the city today"

"What about you and Lizzy?" asked Kat as they headed to the kitchen.

"We are gonna stay here until mom has moved out and Dad is back at the house, it would be too cramped at Livvys place"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Elliot. "What is it with your kids and them thinking we can't hear them" she laughed.

After breakfast they packed the car and said their goodbyes before heading back to the city. Elliot had called Kathy and told her he would meet her at the house to talk, which she agreed to.

"El could you just take me straight home please, I don't think I could face seeing Kathy"

"Yeah sure Baby, once I'm done I will come straight over" she nodded and carried on looking out the window.

Elliot pulled up to the house and took a deep breath as he got Eli out the car. He was fast asleep as Elliot carried him up to the house. Kathy opened the door for him and Elliot took him straight upstairs and lay him in the crib. When he came down Kathy was in the kitchen making coffee. She handed a cup to Elliot.

"I'm not taking a DNA test" he said "Providing we can come to some arrangement for custody"

"Why?"

"I have been here for him since the day you told me you were pregnant. I left the job I loved and almost ruined ever being with Liv by moving back with you" he saw Kathy pull a face when he mentioned Liv's name. "Don't….. Don't stand there pulling faces at the mention of her name, Liv isn't to blame for any of this"

"How can she not be you have been in love with her for years" she said.

"Maybe I was but nothing ever happened, I wouldn't let anything happen and neither would Liv. You left me and asked for a divorce. And don't stand there and tell me you did it because you thought I was sleeping with Liv cause that's bullshit. If you really thought that then why did you go to her and asked her to get me to sign the papers" he asked her glaring at her "Come on …..Why?"

"I don't know" she answered. Elliot shook his head.

"You need to stop looking for someone to blame for our mistakes Kathy. We fell out of love years ago and you know we did. The only thing that kept us together and me here is the kids. You need to move on because if you keep blaming everyone else all the time you are going to lose the kids as well"

"You mean her when you say everyone" she snapped.

"Yes I mean Liv" he said getting frustrated "Jesus Kathy can't you see our kids love her whether you like it or not. They went to her that night when your lover boy came to the house, they went to the one person they knew they could trust and who cared for them."

"I KNOW!" she screamed "That's what fucking hurts" she said starting to cry. "The fact they love her so much and I'm just a total screw up" she pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. "I know I fucked up and I have lost everything because of its"

"So try to start and put things right, take responsibility for what you have done and stop blaming other people. All the kids want is for everyone to be happy"

"But I'm only happy with you" she said standing up and moving towards him "It's always been you" she reached up to his face and cupped his cheeks reaching up she tried to kiss him. He grabbed her arms pulling them down.

"Kathy don't" he warned her. "It won't work this time. You're not going to get me into bed and tell me 3 months down the line your pregnant, not this time"

Kathy ripped her arms out his grasp and slapped his face "You Bastard" she said her face red with anger.

"What the hell happened to _you_?" he asked her shaking his head and beginning to walk away. "My lawyer will be in touch" he said not looking back as he walked to the front door.

"Fine I will give you joint custody" Elliot turned to face her and walked back to her. "I won't fight it anymore; I will be out the house by the end of the weekend for you to move back in". Elliot stood looking shocked and confused at the sudden turn around. "I had to try one more time" she told him "the kids told me how much you were in love her….. But you would never cheat on someone would you"

"No I wouldn't" he said "like I told you I never had"

Kathy nodded "I will sort everything tomorrow"

"Thank you" he said turning to leave again.

"I will always love you Elliot" he didn't turn back again as he walked to his car and got in. He picked up his phone.

_I'm on my way home xx _he text.

_Hurry I miss you xxx _he smiled and pulled away from the house.

Elliot walked into the apartment and got a beer out the fridge and drank half the bottle straight away, and stood at the window looking out; he didn't hear Olivia coming up behind him.

"How did it go?"

"Okay I guess, she is giving me joint custody and moving out by end of weekend" he put his bottle down and Olivia nodded.

"That's good right" Elliot nodded as he pulled her into his arms.

"God I love you so much" he said holding her tight "Please don't ever leave me"

"Hey baby I won't" she told him holding him tight "It took me long enough to get you I aint ever letting go….. Now why don't we go and practice making a baby, you do realise we went a full 24 hrs. with no sex at all" she grinned.

"Sounds good" he replied kissing her neck as she started to undo shirt slipping it off his chest and running her hands down it. Elliot pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped his head kissing her breasts "God I missed these" he smirked kissing her hard on the lips.

"Take me to bed El" she said as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him laughing as he walked away from the window. Neither of them saw the lonely figure glaring up at them from the car across the street an evil grin spread over her face.

"I will get you back" she said "You will always be mine …..Nobody else's"

**Ooooohhh lol. Hope you enjoyed that. I have written a one shot story Lost its rated M but isn't to smutty please give it ago here is the link.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Morning gorgeous" said Elliot as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and grabbed the bit of toast out of her hand and took a bite. "Where you off to so early, I missed you when I woke up"

Olivia turned round and wrapped her arms around him her hands resting on his naked ass cheeks.

"I got a text from Maureen asking me to meet her this morning, she wants to ask me something" she looked down at his naked body "Seriously Stabler you couldn't of at least put some shorts on" she laughed as his erection pushed against her.

"Well I didn't think you would be up and dressed so early" he sulked "I thought we had a day just to us, in bed, naked and sweaty" he smirked.

"Well I'm sorry I have a date with your daughter first, but then your all mine…..however until then why don't I leave you with a little something" she said as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She kissed the tip of his erection before taking him in her mouth twirling her tongue around his shaft.

"Will that do baby?" she asked "Just till I get home" she smiled wiping her mouth.

"I guess so" he smiled back "God you look so hot when you're giving me head" he laughed. She slapped him on the ass cheek and picked up her coffee taking a mouthful.

"I'm going to brush my teeth again" she laughed walking away. Elliot made himself a coffee as she came back in grabbing her bag.

"What you going to do this morning?" she asked him grabbing her car keys.

"Go back to be and dream about what I am going to do to you once you get home"

"I can't wait" she said kissing him quickly and walking away.

She jumped in her car and pulled out the parking lot smiling to herself. In the last few weeks everything she had dreamt about had come true. She had a guy who loved her for who she was, he knew everything about her, her past and he still loved her. She reached across and put the radio on. She was changing the station when she noticed the lights changing ahead of her. She pressed the brake pedal and her foot went straight to the floor, nothing happening. She pressed again quickly over and over as she got closer and closer to the junction and the red light nothing was happening. Starting to panic she grabbed the parking brake and pulled it in an attempt to slow down but nothing, she shot straight through the red light and everything went black.

Elliot woke up to the banging on the door he climbed out of bed pulling on a pair of shorts, the banging continued.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm coming he yelled" grabbing the door handle and flinging open the door.

"Cap what you doin here?" he asked seeing his boss stood there. He then noticed the grim look on his face. "What's happened?" he asked walking backwards into the apartment, he felt his body starting to shake. "It's Liv isn't it?"

Cragen nodded "She has been in an accident El" Elliot couldn't focus he knew it must be bad that's why he was here "She ran a red light". Elliot shook his head.

"No" he said "Please tell me she is ok" he said his voice breaking tears falling he leant back against the back of the couch "Please tell me she isn't dead" he sobbed.

"She has been rushed to Mercy general, Fin and Munch are with her now, she is been taken into surgery"

Elliot looked at the older man but couldn't take in what he was saying he wiped the tears away "She is alive"

Cragen nodded "she is but she is in a bad way, go get dressed"

Elliot ran into the bedroom and quickly got dressed in less than a min and ran back out "let's go" he said running out the door and slamming the door. They drove to the hospital in record speed lights and sirens the car didn't full stop and Elliot was out. He ran into the ER and up to the desk.

"I'm here with Olivia Benson" he panted. The nurse looked at her sheet.

"She's in the OR" before she had time to finish Elliot was running down the corridor he saw Munch and Fin leaning against the wall.

"What's happening" he gasped as Cragen came up behind him.

"We don't know man, they haven't said a word only that they will let us know, she has been in there an hour" Elliot collapsed into the chair beside him and dropped his head into his hands.

"Please god don't take her from me…..not now…please". Munch sat down next to him and put his arm around Elliot's shoulder.

"She is a fighter Elliot; she is too stubborn to let a little car accident get the better of her"

Elliot looked at the older man and tried to smile "I just can't lose her" he told him.

"I know you can't …none of us can"

"She means a lot to all of us El"

"Yeah I know" he said glad they were here with him. "What happened, how did she run a red light?" he asked.

"We don't know" said Cragen "Eye witnesses say she didn't even slow down she shot straight through the light and was hit in the side by an SUV, there were no skid marks on the road" Elliot shook his head.

"I don't get it why wouldn't she have stopped at a red?"

"We were hoping you might know something" said Fin.

"Like what!" asked Elliot snapping?

"Well was she tired, had you been out last night, has she been ill" Elliot shook his head.

"No none of them, we had an early night, no drink, she wasn't ill. She was up before me this morning she was fine she was going to meet Maureen she text and asked her to meet for a chat" Elliot looked at them "Shit …..Maureen she will be waiting for her"

"Give me your phone I will call her and explain you stay here" said Munch. Elliot handed over his phone. As munch walked away a doctor approached them.

"Family of Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah that's us" said Elliot jumping up. "How is she?"

The Doctor motioned for Elliot to sit down "No I'm fine just tell me" he said as Cragen came and stood beside him.

"Well she has 2 cracked ribs and one of them punctured her left lung, which we managed to repair. She has a concussion, a broken wrist which we had to set and cuts and bruises but apart from that she should be fine" he smiled "she is one tough cookie"

"She … she is okay" the doctor nodded.

"She will be, she needs rest and a bit of TLC but she will make a full recovery"

Elliot finally let out a long breath and smiled "Can I see her"

"Sure" the Doctor said "She will be a little drowsy though" Elliot nodded and followed him down the corridor to her room. He pushed the door open and walked in and stopped when he seen her bruised and cut face. Her left eye was all swollen and her wrist was in a cast.

"You just gonna stand there gawping" she asked him wincing with the pain "get your cute ass over here and tell me how gorgeous I am" she said trying to smile. Elliot walked over and took hold of her good hand and kissed her forehead.

"Jesus baby I was so worried" he said his voice breaking.

"Hey no tears" she said "I aint dead"

Elliot nodded holding back the tears "ok…..Liv what the hell happened?" he asked her "Witnesses say you didn't even stop at the light"

"I couldn't El" she said her eyes starting to close.

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I press….pressed the brake…..noth….nothing hap….." her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Elliot leaned over and kissed her forehead before removing his hand and walking out the room. Munch was back talking to fin and Cragen. They all looked at him when he came out.

"Liv says she pressed the brake and nothing happened" Elliot told them.

They all looked at him "Yeah well I spoke to Maureen" said Munch "She is with Kat, she never text Liv, she stayed with Kat last night in her Dorm room. She says she got a new phone last week, she isn't sure if she gave Liv her new number"

"So who the hell text Liv this morning?"

"We don't know, but they have Olivia's car and they are checking it over to see if anything is wrong" said Cragen. "We are going back to the station now I will let you know what shows up"

"Thanks Cap. Liv is fine she is just sleeping, I'm gonna stay here with her"

"Kat and Maureen are on their way down" said Munch as the three men left.

"Dad "said Maureen sticking her head round the door "can we come in"

"Yeah of course you can" he said quietly ""She is just sleeping"

They both came in and stood next to the bed looking at Olivia.

"I swear Daddy I never text her his morning"

"It's okay Sweetheart, I believe you, we just need to figure out who did"

Olivia stirred and Elliot went to her side "hey Baby you ok?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah just a bit sore… now I know how the lockers in the cribs feel after you beat them" she said laughing then holding her ribs "Ow that fucking hurts" she grimaced.

Elliot smiled and the two girls laughed "And my dad kisses that mouth" laughed Kat. Olivia looked at them and tried her best not to laugh.

"Sorry I missed our chat" she said to Maureen.

"I didn't text you Liv" she told her.

"But the text is on my phone" said Olivia in my bag. Elliot reached down and got her bag from under the bed and took the phone out retrieving the text. He showed Maureen, who took the phone off him and looked at it pressing the screen.

"That's my old number" she said. "I don't get it"

"Who did you give your old phone to?" asked Elliot.

"No one….. I left it at home… I didn't need it" she said.

Elliot's phone rang and Cragen's name came up on the caller ID "Cap" he answered.

"El CSU checked out the car the brake line and the parking brake cable had been cut, someone was out to get Olivia and used a meeting with Maureen to do it" Elliot pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What is it dad?" asked Kat.

"Someone cut the brake line on your Car Liv, someone who access to Maureen's phone and wanted rid of you" he looked at Olivia and dropped his phone.

"I'm gonna kill the Bitch…..Stay with Liv" said Elliot running out the room.

"ELLIOT!" shouted Olivia "SHIT!" she said grabbing her ribs. "Get Cragen back on the phone, quick tell him to get over to your Moms house" said Olivia to Maureen.

Elliot screeched the car to a halt outside the house and climbed out leaving the engine running and door open. He flung the front door open.

"KATHY!" he shouted running through the downstairs of the house. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" he yelled, running up the stairs. He went past Eli's room and seen him asleep in his crib. He flung the bedroom door open to the room that him Kathy once shared. Kathy was lay on the bed in just Bra and Panties.

"Hey Baby" she said "I knew you would come back to me"

Elliot glared at her "What the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean…I'm just waiting for you I knew you would finally realise what you wanted" she patted the bed beside her "Come on….. I will forgive you"

"Your crazy…..NOW GET OFF THE BED AND GET DRESSED!" he screamed at her. Kathy looked at him smiling.

"What's the matter Honey" she said climbing off the bed and walking towards him. "We had a slight disagreement but I forgive you, we will get past this just like we always do"

"You're crazy" he said looking at the woman he had spent most his life with. The woman who had gave him five great kids, but she was like a stranger. "You tried to kill Olivia….why would you even try that, she never done anything to you"

Kathy smiled at him "yes she did….she turned you and my kids against me" she ran a finger down Elliot's chest over his t-shirt. Elliot heard cars pulling up outside. "I had to get rid of the bitch" she said smirking. Elliot looked at her.

"What?" he asked her, looking at the door and seeing Cragen and Fin.

"She was trying to take my place so I had to get rid of her, I knew once she was gone you would come back to me, you have always been mine Elliot ever since I made sure I got pregnant at school with Maureen to stop you leaving me, you have been mine. I knew getting pregnant this time was out the question so I just got rid of the problem instead"

Elliot shook his head as he listened to her talking. "I love you Elliot and if I can't have you nobody will" she tried to put her arms around Elliot and he pushed her away.

"Stay the away from me and my kids" he snarled at her as she fell against the wall.

"The bitch is dead baby…. It's just us now forget her" Elliot walked up to her, grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall.

"She isn't dead" he told her "she is in the hospital right now recovering. Maureen and Kat are by her bedside, I wouldn't be surprised if Dickie and Lizzy are on their way" Kathy shook her head frantically.

"NO! She can't be…. I took care of it"

"Well it looks like you failed at that just like you failed at being mother" he said to her as Cragen and Fin walked in the room and Elliot backed away from her.

"Kathleen Stabler" said Cragen " You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson" Fin grabbed Kathy's arms around her back and put the cuffs on and led her out the room screaming as Cragen read her rights.

Elliot stood in the empty room and Munch came in "You Okay?" he asked Elliot.

"No" said Elliot "How could she do that, it's like I never knew her" he said to Munch.

"You're asking the wrong man" said Munch "Four wives four divorces, women totally confuse me" he said patting Elliot's shoulder. Elliot heard a cry from the other room and turned away from Munch. He walked up to the crib and lifted Eli out and held him tight.

"Hey where's daddies big boy" he said smiling at his son and wrapping a blanket around him "Come on lets go" he said walking out the room.

Elliot walked into the hospital room with Eli and Olivia, and his four other kids all looked at him.

"What happened?" asked Kat. Elliot looked at them.

"Sit down" he told them "it's not good". Elliot told them exactly what happened, they got angry, then cried then got angry again. Olivia sat in her bed unable to say or do anything to help.

"Look why don't you take Eli back to Olivia's, I will stay here a bit longer"

"Okay Daddy" said Lizzy standing up and taking Eli into her arms Elliot bent over and kissed her head. Lizzy went to Olivia and hugged her "Love you Livvy" she said.

"Love you to Honey" said Olivia trying her best not to cry. The rest of the kids all left the room after kissing and hugging both Olivia and Elliot. Elliot told them he would be home soon. Once they all left he turned to Olivia and sat on the bed taking hold of her hand.

"I'm so sorry Liv" he said not looking at her.

"What for?" she asked him "Falling in love with, making me the happiest woman in the world, the great…. No amazing sex, for having five great kids who seem to love me as much as I love them" he finally looked at her and smiled.

"I nearly lost you today"

"Nearly El …I'm still here. So no more sorry's okay"

"Okay. I love you so much" he said.

"You better do after the shit we have gone through to get here" she laughed. He laughed with her and bent forward kissing her gently.

"So the sex is amazing huh"

"oh yeah" she grinned" and when I get out of here and not in total agony I will show you exactly how amazing the sex is"

"Oh really" he said raising his eyebrows

"You can count on it…..now get home to the kids, they need you more than me tonight" she ordered him.

**I like writing Kathy as the bad guy sometimes, its chapter maybe chapters coming up soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He opened the door to the apartment and entered quietly. Maureen was in the kitchen and turned and gave him half a smile.

"Beer?" she asked him.

"Please sweetheart" he said throwing his jacket over the chairs. He looked at the couch where Dickie was asleep. "Where are Kat and Eli?"

"Yours and Livvy's room, hope you don't mind?"

"No of course not…you sleeping in there as well?"

"Yeah thought you and Dickie could crash out here" Elliot nodded taking his beer from her and downing half the bottle straight off.

"I know this isn't ideal but I didn't fancy going back to the house tonight "he explained to her.

"It's ok we all understand… Dad why do you think she done it, Livvy has never been anything but nice to her and us, god she even saved hers and Eli's life after the crash, why would she try and Kill her"

Elliot saw tears in his daughter's eyes and he went to her taking her in his arms. "I don't know …I wish I did"

"Do you think there is something wrong with her? Like she had a breakdown or something"

"I think it's something that has been coming for a while, she has always been a bit possessive over things. Ever since we got together she always thought I was going to leave her, she would accuse me of affairs all the time and kick me out only to beg me to come home which I did, mainly for you kids. It would be great for a while then it would start all over again" he looked at his daughter and wiped the tears from her face. "Maybe if I had been home more and more of a husband I would have noticed something was wrong, but the more she went on and accused me the more I had to get away"

"Do you think she will go to prison?"

He nodded "Yeah, she will. Cragen called me as I left the hospital, her prints were found around the brake pipe and on the body work of the car, plus she admitted it all in front of everyone so it doesn't look good for her. Maybe once she has been checked out by doctors they will find out there is something wrong her and they could use that to try for a lighter sentence"

"Dad she planned all this and what's worse is how she knew you wouldn't get in the car with Livvy, or one of us. She didn't care who she hurt" Elliot could see anger and hurt in her eyes "As far as I'm concerned she can rot in there, the longer they lock her up the better" Elliot pulled her back to him holding her tight. He wanted to tell her not to be so hard on her after all she was her Mother, but he couldn't he felt exactly the same. The woman Kathy had become was not the woman he married.

Maureen moved away and got another beer out the fridge opened it and took a drink. Elliot raised his eyebrows as he watched her drink half the bottle. "Not a word I need it after tonight" she smiled at him. He raised his hands and picked up his bottle as he sat with his daughter and drank his beer.

"I'm thinking of asking Grandma to come down and help out for a while, just till Liv is better. I thought she could stay with you guys at the house at night whilst I stay here with Liv, just till she is well enough."

"Sounds like a plan, I have been thinking to and I am moving back in with you"

"Maureen no, stay where you are"

"No dad you're gonna need help with Eli when you and Livvy go back to work, if I am in the house it won't matter if you both get called out during the night. Don't worry Kat is helping out as well, we will do this as a family"

Elliot nodded knowing it was no good arguing with her; she was as stubborn as he was.

"You know I was quite surprised when you came home from the hospital so early, I thought the Security would have been called to kick you out"

"I wanted to come home and check on you all"

"Yeah well you have checked, we are fine, so go back to Livvy"

"It's okay they won't let me back in now anyway."

"Dad you're a cop….She is your Partner, I'm sure you will get back in. Go on Go we will be fine, just make sure you bring breakfast back in the morning" she smiled. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you sweetheart" he said grabbing the car keys.

He managed to sweet talk the nurse on the desk at the hospital to allow him back in and quietly entered Olivia's room not wanting to wake her. He closed the door and moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently as his other hand wiped away the strands of hair that had fell over her face. She murmured gently in her sleep.

"I love you so much Liv" he whispered tears falling as he looked at her bruised and battered face "I can't imagine life without you, I need you so much"

"I love you to" she whispered back opening her eyes and smiling at him. "What are you doin back her Stabler I sent you home?"

"I was ordered back by Maureen" he smiled back at her.

"Good" she said "cause I don't like sleeping alone anymore" she shifted carefully across the bed "Get your ass up here" she told him.

"Are you sure I don't want to hurt you" he said standing and looking down at her.

"I'm sure, I'm still sore and aching all over but I need you next to me"

Elliot took off his shoes and climbed on the bed next to her and lay on his side wrapping his arm around her waist, and looked down at her. She reached up and stroked his face.

"You are so beautiful" she told him.

He smiled at her "I think you bumped your head a bit harder than we thought" he laughed as he looked into her eyes.

"No I have always thought that, ever since I met you…..kiss me El"

Elliot lowered his head and captured her lips with his softly pressing them together, then gently biting her bottom lip pulling it between his teeth before kissing her again his mouth parting slightly and he ran his tongue over her lips, he felt Olivia's tongue meet his before he pressed his lips back against hers and kissed her hard, he heard her moan in to his mouth as they kissed passionately but gently.

Jesus thought Olivia to herself as he kissed her. I have just been in an accident had surgery and I'm still being turned on to hell by him and he is only kissing me. She squirmed rubbing her legs together as she felt the throbbing between her legs as his tongue explored her mouth.

Elliot felt her moving against him "are you okay baby, I'm not hurting you am I"

"Huh Huh" she said "I'm fine…don't stop" she begged him.

"Liv I'm scared I will hurt you, baby maybe you should try and sleep"

"Stabler unless you want to end up in a bed next to me then you better carry on" she told him. Elliot saw the lust in her eyes and smirked.

"Liv….. Are you feeling horny" he laughed. Olivia felt her cheeks go red. "Baby you have just been in an accident your body needs to recover"

"Don't tell me what I fucking need" she growled at him "I know what I need ….. And right now I need you"

"But what if I hurt you…."

"If you do I will tell you, but please El I need some release" Elliot looked at the lust and want on her face and knew he couldn't refuse her, Christ he was hard himself but he knew full sex was out of the question.

"Okay" he told her " but Liv you have to promise me you will tell me if it hurts you or you find it hard to breath, you promise".

"Mmmmm I promise…just touch me" she begged him. He stood up and pulled the chair over to the door then pulled the curtain around the bed, just to give them a warning if the door opened and bit more privacy.

He sat on the bed next to her and bent forward kissing her before gently removing her hospital gown.

"Jesus Liv "he gasped and tears stung his eyes as he looked down at her bruised body. She had a huge bruise over her ribs and a bandage over the cut where they repaired the damage to her lungs. He leant over and placed gentle kisses over the bruise his lips only just touching her not wanting to hurt her, before he made his way to her breast taking her nipple in his mouth and sucked and licked her. He moved his and down over her stomach and brushed his fingers over her inner thigh she flinched at his touch as her wet centre throbbed and ached for his touch, as his fingers teased her, and mouth continued his assault on breasts. His hand lightly brushed her mound and she pushed up to meet it.

"Please baby" she panted "just fuckin touch me". He looked up at her and smirked.

"You want it bad Huh"

"Hmmm Hmmm"

He ran his finger up between her wet pussy lips "Christ Liv your soaking" he said as his fingers moved back down and he inserted two fingers into her, she gasped as they entered her and he slowly moved them in and out of her twisting them as he did.

"Oh Yeah baby" she moaned as he pushed his fingers deep into her, she moved her hips to meet his fingers "More El" she told him and entered a third finger and fucked her slowly. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, his eyes never leaving her face. She bit her bottom lip and spread her legs wider "Give me more baby"

"You sure?" she nodded "Okay" he said entering a fourth finger. He moved his eyes away from her face to look down and watched as his hand slipped inside and fucked her hard with his fingers. He pushed his fingers deep inside her and kept it there as he moved his fingers inside her.

"Fuck El…..Whatever you're doing don't stop" she told him. She had never felt anything like it before his fingers were doing things and hitting spots never hit before. She could feel her blood rushing round her body her face starting to flush as the orgasm began to take hold. Elliot moved position so he could use his other hand to rub her clit and push his hand slightly deeper.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

"Shhh baby, you need to be quiet" he laughed.

"I fucking cant" she snapped flinging her head back and arching her back. As he did she felt the pain shooting through her from her ribs and chest but she didn't care the only thing she care about was what he was doing to her, she was so close, she felt a pain In chest where they had operated but she couldn't stop him "Gonna cum …baby …Fuck".

As he felt her inner walls grip his hand and her body buck against his hand he stopped rubbing her clit and covered her mouth with his hand as the orgasm ripped through her body and she screamed into his biting down on it at the same time. Elliot looked down as he felt hot fluid gushing over his hand as fluid spurted from her as her body shook. As her body began to eventually calm he slowly removed his hand and looked up at her.

"Jesus El" she panted "What the hell was that"

"I don't know Baby but my hand is soaking" he smirked. "Did you just…..you know….."

"What" she panted "What you on about"

"Well I read about female ejaculation once…..but I never believed it" he told her.

"I don't know if it was that or not" she laughed "But I do know I have never felt anything like that before, that was fucking amazing" she grinned.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he asked hearing how she was finding it hard to breath.

"A little but I don't care" she grinned "And we are definitely doin it like that again when I am better" she told him.

"It's a date Baby" he grinned "But now you're going to sleep" he told her helping her to put on her gown again. He got off the bed and removed the chair from the door but left the curtain pulled around the bed and climbed back on beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worried after what he had just done to her she might of hurt herself.

"I won't lie I'm a bit sore but I will be okay I promise you" she told him taking hold of his hand around her waist and linking her fingers with his. She felt him nuzzle into the back of her neck.

"I've been thinking" he said.

"Oh ooh that could be dangerous" she smirked.

"Oh your really funny" he said smiling and kissing her neck. "I was thinking that you should move into the house full time with me and the kids once your better"

Olivia didn't say anything and Elliot picked up there was something wrong "You don't want to move in with us do you?"

"No El I do its just….. That house is yours and Kathy's, you bought everything together, decorated it …I don't know it would just feel weird"

"Well I tell you what" he said moving even closer to her "Why don't we decorate the whole house. Living room, kitchen, bathroom and definitely the bedroom. We will even get new furniture and especially a new bed"

"That sounds better" she said as she played with his fingers "Will the kids be okay with that?"

"Yeah I reckon they will, so as soon as your out of here we will start"

"Okay" she replied, Elliot could hear the sleepiness in her voice as she started to fall asleep "Don't leave me tonight El, stay with me….you know I hate hospitals"

"I will don't worry, just go to sleep I will be here when you wake up" she nodded and drifted off to sleep, it didn't take El much longer to follow her.

Neither of them heard the nurse come in to check on Olivia. She smiled when she seen them on the bed, she knew she should ask him to leave but she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she left the curtain closed around them and closed the door, she would wake them before the end of her shift.

Two days later Olivia was released from hospital, Elliot had spent every night with her, turning up late and being let in by the nurse, who woke them before she left in morning. His mom had come down to stay with the kids in the house and we he mentioned about decorating they were all for it. They had even started to strip the wall paper and get the place ready to decorate; everything seemed to be going well. As planned Olivia and Elliot stayed at her place while she recovered and the kids would all come to visit every day. They found out from Cragen that Kathy was denied bail due to the fact she had pleaded guilty at her arraignment.

A week after being released Elliot and Olivia were cuddled up on the couch watching a film when there was a knock on the door. Elliot unwound himself from Olivia kissed her on the forehead and jumped up to answer it.

"What the hell do you want" he snapped as soon as he opened the door. Olivia spun round to see who it was. Stood in the doorway was a young blond man in a marine uniform, she guessed straight away who it was.

"I got a call from Kathy from prison…..I have come for my son"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

He opened the door to the apartment and entered quietly. Maureen was in the kitchen and turned and gave him half a smile.

"Beer?" she asked him.

"Please sweetheart" he said throwing his jacket over the chairs. He looked at the couch where Dickie was asleep. "Where are Kat and Eli?"

"Yours and Livvy's room, hope you don't mind?"

"No of course not…you sleeping in there as well?"

"Yeah thought you and Dickie could crash out here" Elliot nodded taking his beer from her and downing half the bottle straight off.

"I know this isn't ideal but I didn't fancy going back to the house tonight "he explained to her.

"It's ok we all understand… Dad why do you think she done it, Livvy has never been anything but nice to her and us, god she even saved hers and Eli's life after the crash, why would she try and Kill her"

Elliot saw tears in his daughter's eyes and he went to her taking her in his arms. "I don't know …I wish I did"

"Do you think there is something wrong with her? Like she had a breakdown or something"

"I think it's something that has been coming for a while, she has always been a bit possessive over things. Ever since we got together she always thought I was going to leave her, she would accuse me of affairs all the time and kick me out only to beg me to come home which I did, mainly for you kids. It would be great for a while then it would start all over again" he looked at his daughter and wiped the tears from her face. "Maybe if I had been home more and more of a husband I would have noticed something was wrong, but the more she went on and accused me the more I had to get away"

"Do you think she will go to prison?"

He nodded "Yeah, she will. Cragen called me as I left the hospital, her prints were found around the brake pipe and on the body work of the car, plus she admitted it all in front of everyone so it doesn't look good for her. Maybe once she has been checked out by doctors they will find out there is something wrong her and they could use that to try for a lighter sentence"

"Dad she planned all this and what's worse is how she knew you wouldn't get in the car with Livvy, or one of us. She didn't care who she hurt" Elliot could see anger and hurt in her eyes "As far as I'm concerned she can rot in there, the longer they lock her up the better" Elliot pulled her back to him holding her tight. He wanted to tell her not to be so hard on her after all she was her Mother, but he couldn't he felt exactly the same. The woman Kathy had become was not the woman he married.

Maureen moved away and got another beer out the fridge opened it and took a drink. Elliot raised his eyebrows as he watched her drink half the bottle. "Not a word I need it after tonight" she smiled at him. He raised his hands and picked up his bottle as he sat with his daughter and drank his beer.

"I'm thinking of asking Grandma to come down and help out for a while, just till Liv is better. I thought she could stay with you guys at the house at night whilst I stay here with Liv, just till she is well enough."

"Sounds like a plan, I have been thinking to and I am moving back in with you"

"Maureen no, stay where you are"

"No dad you're gonna need help with Eli when you and Livvy go back to work, if I am in the house it won't matter if you both get called out during the night. Don't worry Kat is helping out as well, we will do this as a family"

Elliot nodded knowing it was no good arguing with her; she was as stubborn as he was.

"You know I was quite surprised when you came home from the hospital so early, I thought the Security would have been called to kick you out"

"I wanted to come home and check on you all"

"Yeah well you have checked, we are fine, so go back to Livvy"

"It's okay they won't let me back in now anyway."

"Dad you're a cop….She is your Partner, I'm sure you will get back in. Go on Go we will be fine, just make sure you bring breakfast back in the morning" she smiled. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you sweetheart" he said grabbing the car keys.

He managed to sweet talk the nurse on the desk at the hospital to allow him back in and quietly entered Olivia's room not wanting to wake her. He closed the door and moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently as his other hand wiped away the strands of hair that had fell over her face. She murmured gently in her sleep.

"I love you so much Liv" he whispered tears falling as he looked at her bruised and battered face "I can't imagine life without you, I need you so much"

"I love you to" she whispered back opening her eyes and smiling at him. "What are you doin back her Stabler I sent you home?"

"I was ordered back by Maureen" he smiled back at her.

"Good" she said "cause I don't like sleeping alone anymore" she shifted carefully across the bed "Get your ass up here" she told him.

"Are you sure I don't want to hurt you" he said standing and looking down at her.

"I'm sure, I'm still sore and aching all over but I need you next to me"

Elliot took off his shoes and climbed on the bed next to her and lay on his side wrapping his arm around her waist, and looked down at her. She reached up and stroked his face.

"You are so beautiful" she told him.

He smiled at her "I think you bumped your head a bit harder than we thought" he laughed as he looked into her eyes.

"No I have always thought that, ever since I met you…..kiss me El"

Elliot lowered his head and captured her lips with his softly pressing them together, then gently biting her bottom lip pulling it between his teeth before kissing her again his mouth parting slightly and he ran his tongue over her lips, he felt Olivia's tongue meet his before he pressed his lips back against hers and kissed her hard, he heard her moan in to his mouth as they kissed passionately but gently.

Jesus thought Olivia to herself as he kissed her. I have just been in an accident had surgery and I'm still being turned on to hell by him and he is only kissing me. She squirmed rubbing her legs together as she felt the throbbing between her legs as his tongue explored her mouth.

Elliot felt her moving against him "are you okay baby, I'm not hurting you am I"

"Huh Huh" she said "I'm fine…don't stop" she begged him.

"Liv I'm scared I will hurt you, baby maybe you should try and sleep"

"Stabler unless you want to end up in a bed next to me then you better carry on" she told him. Elliot saw the lust in her eyes and smirked.

"Liv….. Are you feeling horny" he laughed. Olivia felt her cheeks go red. "Baby you have just been in an accident your body needs to recover"

"Don't tell me what I fucking need" she growled at him "I know what I need ….. And right now I need you"

"But what if I hurt you…."

"If you do I will tell you, but please El I need some release" Elliot looked at the lust and want on her face and knew he couldn't refuse her, Christ he was hard himself but he knew full sex was out of the question.

"Okay" he told her " but Liv you have to promise me you will tell me if it hurts you or you find it hard to breath, you promise".

"Mmmmm I promise…just touch me" she begged him. He stood up and pulled the chair over to the door then pulled the curtain around the bed, just to give them a warning if the door opened and bit more privacy.

He sat on the bed next to her and bent forward kissing her before gently removing her hospital gown.

"Jesus Liv "he gasped and tears stung his eyes as he looked down at her bruised body. She had a huge bruise over her ribs and a bandage over the cut where they repaired the damage to her lungs. He leant over and placed gentle kisses over the bruise his lips only just touching her not wanting to hurt her, before he made his way to her breast taking her nipple in his mouth and sucked and licked her. He moved his and down over her stomach and brushed his fingers over her inner thigh she flinched at his touch as her wet centre throbbed and ached for his touch, as his fingers teased her, and mouth continued his assault on breasts. His hand lightly brushed her mound and she pushed up to meet it.

"Please baby" she panted "just fuckin touch me". He looked up at her and smirked.

"You want it bad Huh"

"Hmmm Hmmm"

He ran his finger up between her wet pussy lips "Christ Liv your soaking" he said as his fingers moved back down and he inserted two fingers into her, she gasped as they entered her and he slowly moved them in and out of her twisting them as he did.

"Oh Yeah baby" she moaned as he pushed his fingers deep into her, she moved her hips to meet his fingers "More El" she told him and entered a third finger and fucked her slowly. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, his eyes never leaving her face. She bit her bottom lip and spread her legs wider "Give me more baby"

"You sure?" she nodded "Okay" he said entering a fourth finger. He moved his eyes away from her face to look down and watched as his hand slipped inside and fucked her hard with his fingers. He pushed his fingers deep inside her and kept it there as he moved his fingers inside her.

"Fuck El…..Whatever you're doing don't stop" she told him. She had never felt anything like it before his fingers were doing things and hitting spots never hit before. She could feel her blood rushing round her body her face starting to flush as the orgasm began to take hold. Elliot moved position so he could use his other hand to rub her clit and push his hand slightly deeper.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

"Shhh baby, you need to be quiet" he laughed.

"I fucking cant" she snapped flinging her head back and arching her back. As he did she felt the pain shooting through her from her ribs and chest but she didn't care the only thing she care about was what he was doing to her, she was so close, she felt a pain In chest where they had operated but she couldn't stop him "Gonna cum …baby …Fuck".

As he felt her inner walls grip his hand and her body buck against his hand he stopped rubbing her clit and covered her mouth with his hand as the orgasm ripped through her body and she screamed into his biting down on it at the same time. Elliot looked down as he felt hot fluid gushing over his hand as fluid spurted from her as her body shook. As her body began to eventually calm he slowly removed his hand and looked up at her.

"Jesus El" she panted "What the hell was that"

"I don't know Baby but my hand is soaking" he smirked. "Did you just…..you know….."

"What" she panted "What you on about"

"Well I read about female ejaculation once…..but I never believed it" he told her.

"I don't know if it was that or not" she laughed "But I do know I have never felt anything like that before, that was fucking amazing" she grinned.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he asked hearing how she was finding it hard to breath.

"A little but I don't care" she grinned "And we are definitely doin it like that again when I am better" she told him.

"It's a date Baby" he grinned "But now you're going to sleep" he told her helping her to put on her gown again. He got off the bed and removed the chair from the door but left the curtain pulled around the bed and climbed back on beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worried after what he had just done to her she might of hurt herself.

"I won't lie I'm a bit sore but I will be okay I promise you" she told him taking hold of his hand around her waist and linking her fingers with his. She felt him nuzzle into the back of her neck.

"I've been thinking" he said.

"Oh ooh that could be dangerous" she smirked.

"Oh your really funny" he said smiling and kissing her neck. "I was thinking that you should move into the house full time with me and the kids once your better"

Olivia didn't say anything and Elliot picked up there was something wrong "You don't want to move in with us do you?"

"No El I do its just….. That house is yours and Kathy's, you bought everything together, decorated it …I don't know it would just feel weird"

"Well I tell you what" he said moving even closer to her "Why don't we decorate the whole house. Living room, kitchen, bathroom and definitely the bedroom. We will even get new furniture and especially a new bed"

"That sounds better" she said as she played with his fingers "Will the kids be okay with that?"

"Yeah I reckon they will, so as soon as your out of here we will start"

"Okay" she replied, Elliot could hear the sleepiness in her voice as she started to fall asleep "Don't leave me tonight El, stay with me….you know I hate hospitals"

"I will don't worry, just go to sleep I will be here when you wake up" she nodded and drifted off to sleep, it didn't take El much longer to follow her.

Neither of them heard the nurse come in to check on Olivia. She smiled when she seen them on the bed, she knew she should ask him to leave but she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she left the curtain closed around them and closed the door, she would wake them before the end of her shift.

Two days later Olivia was released from hospital, Elliot had spent every night with her, turning up late and being let in by the nurse, who woke them before she left in morning. His mom had come down to stay with the kids in the house and we he mentioned about decorating they were all for it. They had even started to strip the wall paper and get the place ready to decorate; everything seemed to be going well. As planned Olivia and Elliot stayed at her place while she recovered and the kids would all come to visit every day. They found out from Cragen that Kathy was denied bail due to the fact she had pleaded guilty at her arraignment.

A week after being released Elliot and Olivia were cuddled up on the couch watching a film when there was a knock on the door. Elliot unwound himself from Olivia kissed her on the forehead and jumped up to answer it.

"What the hell do you want" he snapped as soon as he opened the door. Olivia spun round to see who it was. Stood in the doorway was a young blond man in a marine uniform, she guessed straight away who it was.

"I got a call from Kathy from prison…..I have come for my son"


	23. Chapter 23

**There is a slight bit of smut in this chapter but not to much. I apologise to the people who might not like to read it, but for the amount there was I didn't want to have to upload 2 chapters.**

Chapter 22

"What the fuck did you say?" asked Elliot grabbing hold of the man's uniform. Olivia got up from the coach as quick as possible, but not quick enough to stop Elliot from throwing the young man through the open door and against the wall in the corridor. Elliot stormed towards the man who was picking himself up from the floor as Olivia got to him and stood between them.

"Elliot stop" she told him as she seen the rage in his face "Baby listen to me" to she said standing between them and cupping his face. "I know you want to hurt him but you can't, think of Eli and the rest of your kids, if you hurt him you won't stand a chance getting Eli".

Elliot glared past Olivia at the other man "You need to calm down" she said "El look at me". Elliot finally looked at her and started to calm down "That's it baby" she said to him as he calmed his rapid breathing. She turned round to face the young man.

"You need to leave now" she ordered him.

"Not without my son" he told her. She felt Elliot tense up again and start to move forward but she put herself between them again.

"Do you really think we are going to hand him over to you just because you say he is your son" she laughed. "We work special victims for the NYPD we aren't just going to hand over a baby to someone because he says he is the father. Now get out of here" she told him.

"I will get him, Kathy told me he was mine, she told me she wanted me to take him and that's what I am going to do"

"Just go" said Olivia. The young man turned away.

"I will get proof he is mine" he shouted "and I will be back to take him" he said as he got in the lift.

Olivia turned to Elliot who was stood shaking "You okay" she asked knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

"He isn't getting my boy" he said going back into the room and picking up his phone and dialling it, his hands shaking.

"Hi Melinda, its El….I need you to run a DNA test for me…..No…No is not a case….I need you to tell me if Eli is mine…..I need it done tonight…Ok see you soon" he said hanging up.

"Let's go" he said to Olivia grabbing his car keys and Jacket. Olivia grabbed her coat and followed him out the apartment. Olivia called Maureen when they were in the car and told her what had happened and to get Eli ready as they were on their way to pick him up, and to no let anyone in the house. Elliot drove fast through the streets.

"El slow down please" said Olivia scared they were goin to end up crashing. He slowed down a bit.

"Sorry" he said "I just want to get there in case it's where he goes next"

"The kids are there do you really think he stands a chance against them….especially Kat" Elliot looked and gave her a small smile.

"I guess not" he replied. "What am I going to do if he isn't mine Liv…..? I can't lose him"

She rested her hand on his leg "Let's see what happens first before we start to worry" she said as they finally pulled up to his house. Elliot explained to the kids and his mom what had happened and told them about the DNA test.

"How long will it take to get the results" asked Kat.

"Not long a few hours if that Mel is going to do it herself for me, so I don't need to wait days"

"Daddy let us know as soon as you find out" said Lizzy.

"I will sweetheart don't worry" he said handing Eli to Olivia and hugging Lizzy who had started to cry.

"Don't let him take our brother "she sobbed.

"I won't I promise you" he said hugging her.

Elliot carried Eli into Mel's lab with Olivia by his side hold his hand.

"Hey Elliot" she said.

"Thanks for doin this" he said "I just need to find out as soon as possible" he said and explained what had happened.

Mel Nodded "Well let's get it done then, once I take the swabs it should take me a couple of hours to get the results"

"We will wait up in the cribs" said Elliot "I'm not going anywhere till I find out"

Melinda got two swab sticks and took a swab from both Elliot and Eli. "I guess now we just wait" he sighed. Olivia nodded and rubbed his back.

"Come on let's get a coffee" she said.

Elliot nodded "You will call as soon as you know" Elliot said to Melinda.

"As soon as it's done I will tell you I promise".

By the time they got up to the squad room Eli was fast asleep again in Elliot's arms. Olivia put down the seat from the car and took him from Elliot and put him in being careful not to wake him.

"What are you two doin here?" asked Cragen coming out his office.

"Waiting for Melinda" said Olivia.

"She is running my DNA against Eli" said Elliot looking down at the little boy.

"Why? At this time of night has something happened?" he asked them.

Olivia looked at Elliot to see if he was going to explain when he just sat she turned to Cragen. "The guy Kathy said was Eli's dad turned up tonight wanting to take him….. So Elliot thought it best to get the test done straight away, at least that way we know how to deal with it"

"I need some air" said Elliot "Can you stay with Eli" he said getting up and heading for the stairs to the roof. Olivia looked at Cragen.

"Go" he said as he picked up the seat with Eli in it "I have him"

"Thank you" she said going after Elliot.

She opened the door to the roof and saw Elliot leaning over the railings. She walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Try not to worry" she said. She heard him sigh and he turned to face her.

"I keep going over the dates in my head trying to work it out"

"And?"

He shrugged his shoulders "He was born just shy of three weeks of his due date from when I slept with her, I suppose it depends on when she actually slept with him"

She pulled him towards her "El even if it comes back and your not his biological father you still have rights, you know that"

"I know, it's just I ….god it hurts so much Liv, I feel like my heart is being ripped out" He sobbed "I really want him to be mine. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just be happy, it's just one thing after another? Why are you even with me… you could do so much better"

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently "I am with you because I Love you" she said looking him in the eyes before kissing him again.

"Most women would have run by now" he sniffed "I mean what the hell do you see in me…. I have five kids a crazy ex-wife who tried to kill you…."

"El I knew all this about you before we took our relationship further, I want to be with you because of all that. I am not most women. I love your kids because they are part of you and your ex-wife will be going away for a while so we don't need to worry about her, and as for what I see I you…" she said looking up at him "What I see in you is a caring, loving father who happens to be my best friend swell, plus you also as sexy as hell and totally amazing in bed which is always a plus. She grinned up at him.

"You're amazing do you know that?"

She shrugged "I have been told that every now and then" she reached up and pulled her head down to hers and kissed him

"Liv take the pain away, just for a short while help me forget, I've got so much anger and rage built up inside, I'm so scared" he asked her as he continued to cry his hand moved up under her shirt and his fingers stroked her back and his mouth went to her neck, and he gently sucked and bit her.

"I'm here for you baby, just tell me what you need" she sighed as she felt his mouth on her neck.

"I need you, I need to be in you" he said pushing her away from the railings and up against the wall, pushing himself against her.

"So do it El, Fuck me Baby, do what you need to do" she told him as she felt his erection push against her.

She felt his hands go to her trousers and undo the buttons and he pulled her trousers and panties down roughly in one go. She kicked them off as he undone his own trousers and dropped them. He looked her in the eyes as he did and she seen the hurt and pain he was feeling over what was happening to his family. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, she knew this was going to be hard and fast, he just needed a release for all the pain and anger, and she didn't mind him using her for that. He looked her straight in the eyes as he rammed into her his eyes never leaving her.

"Fuck El" she gasped as he entered her and her back hit the wall. He gave her a few seconds before he started moving hard and fast into her.

"I'm sorry baby" he grunted knowing he wasn't being gentle.

"Don't apologise "she said as he pounded into her "Just …..let it all go"

She wrapped her legs tighter around him as she pulled him into her.

"God you feel so good" he panted "So hot and tight" he knew his release was going to be quick; he knew he was using her for his own benefit, but he needed it. He also knew he would make it up to her. "shit baby" he mumbled into her neck. She felt him tense up as he rammed into her deep and stopped as he spilled inside pushing in again and again till he was totally spent.

He dropped his head to onto her chest and controlled his breathing.

"Thank you Baby" he panted as he pulled out of her and dropped her legs carefully to the ground.

"Anytime "she told him wrapping her arms around him "And anything to help" she ran her fingers through his hair "I would do anything for you El".

He lifted his head and looked at her "I will make it up to you I promise".

"I know you will" she smiled. "Come on let's get back to Eli". He nodded and pulled his trousers up as Olivia done the same. Once dressed again he took hold of her hand and they walked back into the building. He stopped suddenly and Olivia looked back to him

"SHIT LIV! I didn't hurt your back against the wall or your chest did I?" he asked suddenly remembering about her injury.

"No I'm fine ….my back is a bit sore, but you can give it a rub later "she said nudging him and smiling.

"Okay it's a deal" he smiled back.

Elliot and Olivia went into Dons office, their Captain was sitting rocking Eli who was crying.

"He has just woke up" he told them, "Started crying straight away".

"Probably hungry" said Elliot taking him from his Captain. Olivia got a bottle out the bag and handed it to him.

"Why don't I get you a coffee?"

"Yeah okay I will just stay here and give him this"

Elliot and Cragen left the office and walked across the office.

"How's he doin?" asked Cragen.

"Holding up… he is scared he is going to lose him. Any news on Kathy?"

"Looks like they are going to try and take it down the crazy route, which after speaking to Haung doesn't sound too far off, she definitely aren't thinking straight."

"I just don't want the kids any more hurt than they already are, it's hard on everyone. I know she tried to hurt me but….. Her life was falling apart, she got stuck in a lie she couldn't get out of. Then I and Elliot happen it must have been too much for her"

Cragen shook his head "I don't believe you. That woman lied, cheated and tried to kill you and you still find a way to actually feel sorry for her."

She smiled at him "To long on the job…. Seeing the story from both sides".

They finished making the coffees and carried them back to the office. As they opened the door they both stopped. Elliot was asleep in Cragen's chair with Eli lying on his chest also asleep. Olivia smiled and backed out the office closing the door. "Let's just leave them" she said.

"El…..Elliot…. wake up". He felt a hand shaking him and slowly opened his eyes; Melinda was crouched down by the chair beside him. His rubbed his eyes and finally focused on her.

"Wha…. What time is it?" he asked a bit groggy still.

"Time to take …..Your son…. Home" she told him smiling.

Elliot's eyes shot open suddenly awake.

"What did you say?" he asked sitting forward holding onto Eli.

"I said take your Son home" Melinda repeated her smile getting bigger.

"You… You mean he is ….."

She nodded "Yep well 99.9% sure anyway"

"He's mine" he said again looking down at Eli "You hear that little man, your mine" a huge grin appeared on his face and he stood up flinging his arm around Melinda "Thank you" he whispered to her.

"I'm just glad I could give you the good news" she laughed. He looked over to the door Olivia was stood next to Cragen tears on her cheeks but a smile on her face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and Eli, kissing his neck.

"Come on let's get him home to his brother and sisters and tell them the good news" she said.

**Last chapter coming up I think, might do an extra long one with extra helpings of some serious M Rated bits to go out with a bang. Thanks for all the great reviews and kind words.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is it folks the final chapter. it's a nice long one. I was going to split it down into 2 chapters but then I didn't see the point. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the great support.**

Chapter 23

He opened his eyes and stretched he was getting too old to sleep on the couch especially when you fall asleep sat up. He felt Olivia move next to him and smiled. They got back from the precinct last night and had a small celebration with the kids and his Mom. It was like a weight had been lifted knowing for certain that Eli was his. They had decided to stay at the house instead of driving across the city to Olivia's place, but Olivia still refused to sleep in his and Kathy's bed, which Elliot fully understood, so they had crashed on the couch together watching TV. Elliot looked down at her and smiled, if anyone had told him 2 months ago he would be waking up on a couch in his family home with his almost naked partner in his arms, he would have said they were crazy. He moved slowly and gently as to not wake her and slid onto the floor between her legs remembering the promise he had made to her the night before on the roof of the precinct. She moaned quietly in her sleep making him smile again as he gently pushed her legs further apart and lent forward placing his lips over her hot centre and kissing her through her panties, smelling her sweet smells as he mouth continued its assault on her over the top of her pantie. He looked up at her as she began to squirm and moan in her sleep. He needed to taste her badly he thought as he pulled gently on her panties and eased them down her legs removing them completely, still she slept on. He moved his head forward and kissed her shaved mound before he slid his tongue between her folds and licked her full length.

"Hmmmmm" she moaned her eyes still closed as she pushed up against his mouth as his tongue continued to lick her and flick over her small bundle of nerves. He felt her hand on his head pushing him to her.

"God that feels so good baby" she murmured her eyes still closed "So fucking good" she moaned as his tongue slid inside her and she writhed against his face. Elliot felt his cock getting harder and pushing against his boxers. He reached down and pulled the elastic away releasing himself and began to stroke himself as he fucked Olivia with his tongue.

Jesus thought Olivia as she felt him working his mouth and tongue over her swollen lips and clit, he was so fucking good at eating her, he knew exactly what she wanted and liked she thought as she felt him delve in and out of her again licking and drinking her juices. As he was doing this she felt his arm moving and knew he was jerking off at the same time. The thought of his hard throbbing cock in his hand as he wanked himself and tongue fucked her was too much and the orgasm ripped through her body, her juices covering his mouth as he drank them in. She lifted he head and looked down at him as he looked up to her smiling.

"Morning Baby" he said as he continued to stoke himself kneeling in front of her.

"Morning" she smiled at him sitting up and moving towards him looking down at his hard thick shaft in his hand. She licked her lips as she moved forward and looked into his lust filled eyes as she slid off the edge of the couch and impaled herself on him fully.

"Jesus baby" he gasped "You always feel so fucking good and tight" he said as he pushed up into her and she began to slide up and down him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers gently played with the back of his hair as she rode him, their bodies rocking and moving together.

She moaned, looking deep into his eyes. He smiled at her as she looked at him with so much love as they continued to move together her inner walls clenching around him with every stroke.

"That feels so good Benson" he growled, he voice deep and low.

"Yeah it does…. "She groaned loving how sexy it was when he called her Benson. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself to him as they continued to move as one as he pumped in and out of her.

"So close Baby" he whispered.

"I know" she told him "I can feel you" she said as she kissed him hard her tongue delving into his mouth, she could still taste herself on him as she felt him begin to tense up and ram hard into her as he spilled his seed deep inside her over and over and screamed her name into her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"I love you so much El" she said tears appearing in her eyes.

"Hey" he said wiping them away. "No more tears" he told her.

"It's okay there happy tears" she laughed "I can't remember ever being this happy."

"Do you know what would make me even happier?" he asked her "You moving in here completely, with me and the kids"

"I will I promise, I just can't be in that room and bed knowing it was yours and hers"

"Okay …. So let's sort it out today and make it our room" he smiled up at her.

"Okay" she grinned back. He held her tight for a while.

"Erm Liv"

"Yeah"

"I can't feel my legs" he laughed. She slowly pulled herself off him feeling empty inside as he withdrew from her and stood up.

"Need a hand" she grinned down at him.

"Yeah please" he laughed "My legs have gone numb" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet; them bent down and pulled on her panties whilst Elliot pulled up his boxers.

"Shit!" he yelled jumping up and down from one foot to the other "Fuck!"

"El what the hell is the matter" she laughed watching him.

"Pins and fucking needles in my feet" he laughed.

"Dad" he heard from the bottom of the stairs "What's going on?" asked Lizzy as she watched her Dad jump around the living room like a mad man.

"Where is your Dad?" asked Olivia as she sat at the table with the kids and Elliot's Mom eating breakfast.

"Not sure" said Dickie "last I seen him he was taking empty boxes upstairs to start and pack Moms stuff." He said shovelling pancakes into his mouth.

"You are such a pig" laughed Maureen.

"He has been a little weird all morning" said his Mom.

They heard Elliot running down the stairs and he ran into the kitchen.

"Come on Baby" he said taking her hand and dragging her out the chair there is something you need to do"

"Elliot …. What the hell were having breakfast?"

"It can wait" he said pulling her upstairs and into his bedroom. The room was completely empty except for the bed in the middle.

"El…. Where's all Kathy's stuff?"

"I boxed it up I asked the kids to take it to her mom and dads, it means they will get a chance to see the kids as well…. But the bed" he smiled "That's your job"

He reached behind the door and pulled out a sledge hammer and handed it to Olivia.

"What the ….." she said looking at the hammer.

"Go for it Baby" he grinned nodding to the bed. Olivia laughed at him.

"Your serious"

He nodded and stood back as she picked up the hammer and stood in front of the bed a big grin on her face as she swung the hammer at the bed over and over. Elliot stood back smiling as he watched destroy the last thing that belonged to him and Kathy, apart from the kids. He heard the kids running up behind him.

"Dad what's all the noise?" asked Kat stopping when they all seen Olivia with the hammer and the bed in pieces.

Olivia turned around a huge grin on her face "That was so much fun Baby" she panted "Now let's go get a new one"

"You two are Crazy" laughed Kat shaking her head as they headed back downstairs. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I guess someone up there is on our side" he said kissing her "Once the kids go today we will have 3 days alone before we start back at work. 3 days to christen every room in this house" he said kissing her neck and pushing her back against the wall, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he sucked her neck.

"DAD!" yelled Dickie up the stairs "Can you remove your lips from Livvy and put her down we need to pack the car up so we can set off."

"Your mine for three whole days once that car leaves the drive" he winked at her.

"Erm El one small problem, we don't have a bed" she laughed as he began to walk out the room.

"Don't worry about it I have it all planned".

"The house is so quiet" said Olivia closing the door behind her after they had waved everyone off. "I don't like it" she said looking around.

"Believe me baby you will be praying for peace and quiet after a while so make the most of it" he told her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Before it could go any further Olivia's phone rang.

"Saved by the bell" she grinned pulling away from him to find her phone.

"I'm gonna jump in shower" he told her heading for the stairs.

After talking to Casey, Olivia climbed the stairs removing the few clothes she had on as she went. The bathroom was full of steam as she entered and climbed in the shower with him wrapping her arms around him and kissing his shoulder.

"Thought I would come and wash your back" she told him between the kisses she was placing over his back "Pass the soap". He handed her the soap and she squeezed some into her hand and began to massage it into his back moving her hands down and running her fingers over his ass cheeks running a soapy finger down between his cheeks and stopping at his tight hole as she heard him catch his breath.

"Maybe later Baby" she whispered moving her hands back up and around to his front. "Turn around". He done as he was told as she squirted more soap onto his chest and began to rub it in.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked her as she ran her fingers over his chest and began to play with his nipples.

"Casey" she said quietly moving her hands lower and she took hold of his cock and began to rub her soapy hands up and down his length before massaging his balls.

"Wha…..what did she want" he stammered at her touch.

"She wanted to meet up for lunch and a bit of shopping with her and Melinda" her grip around him tightened a bit more.

"Oh right" he gulped, looking down and watching her stroke him.

"I know we said we were going to spend the next three days alone but…."

"You would like to go and meet her"

"Yeah …if you wouldn't mind" she backed herself up against the shower wall and Elliot moved with her placing his hands either side of her and leaning in kissing her neck as she continued with her hand.

"Why would I mind?" he asked her between the kisses.

"Well" she lifted her leg and rested it on the small ledge around the shower and pulled Elliot closer to her "I wouldn't want to ruin any plans you had" she said as she guided him into her and she felt him push forward fully into her. "God I love the feel of when you first enter me" she gasped. Digging her nails into his ass cheeks.

"Mmmmm well I love how tight you always are, so fucking tight and wet" he grumbled into her neck as he started to move inside her. "Go out with Casey baby, it will give me time….fuck Liv" he gasped as she wrapped her other leg around him and gripped him tight "It will give me time to sort things out" He started to push into her deeper and harder and faster as she gripped onto him "God you feel so fucking good"

"I could…could look…. Jesus El, fuck" she gasped as he pounded her against the shower wall "Look for a new bed"

"Fuck …turn around" he gasped lowering her to the floor. She turned around and rested her hands on the wall leaning forward. He guided himself back into her holding her by the hips pulling her back onto him "I want to get deeper" he panted as he pulled almost all the way out before thumping back into her.

Olivia kept one hand on the wall and reached between her legs with the other and began to rub her clit "God baby ….. So close"

"me to baby…me to" he panted as he felt his balls tighten and his cock start to the throb as the climax began to build and his seed spurted deep into her as he pumped hard his balls slapping against her arse cheeks. He felt her tense around him her body shaking as her or orgasm ripped through her body as he held her up.

He slid out of her and she turned around to face him a big grin on her face "I think I better make sure the bed is a strong on" she laughed "Don't want it breaking on us".

"So how are things going with Mr Sexy?" asked Melinda as they sipped their wine. Olivia had gone shopping for a bed before meeting up with them for a drink and a bit of shopping.

"Good… real good" she smiled her mind slipping back to this morning and his wet body against hers.

Casey and Melinda both laughed "Yeah we can tell" said Casey. "So the rumours about him and his …. You know size are they exaggerated or what?"

"Case I can't believe you're asking me that"

"Oh come on Liv, we have all wondered" laughed Melinda "and now we have some inside information, so spill it"

Olivia laughed at her two friends and took a drink "Well let's just say I wasn't disappointed in fact the rumours didn't do him justice" she smirked.

"And does he know how to use it?" asked Casey wiggling her eyebrows.

"God yes" said Olivia going all dreamy "I have never had sex like it before, he isn't scared to try things and I trust him so much knowing he would never hurt me… the things we have done….what he has done to me I only ever dreamt of doing"

Casey and Melinda looked at each and smiled "like what exactly" smirked Casey.

"Well let's just say he likes to try it everywhere, all positions and he never tires, he is ready to go all the time"

"God I always had a feeling he would know his way around a bedroom, he just has this look" said Casey taking a large drink.

"Believe me it aint just the bedroom so far the Beach, kitchen living room, bathroom"

"Okay enough" said Melinda "I won't be able to look the man in his face anymore" she laughed.

It was starting to get dark as she pulled up to the house in the cab, she had text him to let him know she was on her way home. As she walked towards the front door she saw a piece of paper pinned there with her name on. She took it off and opened it.

_Liv_

_I want to show you how much I love you and what you mean to me. You have stood by me since the day we met protecting me and defending me even when I didn't deserve it. I'm not sure of the exact moment I lost my heart to you all I know is I never want to be without you. You are everything to me and more, my partner, my best friend and my soul mate and I love you with everything I have._

_All my love El_

_Xxxx_

_p.s the extra charge you paid to get the bed delivered today worked._

Olivia wiped the tears away and walked into the house. She was about to shout to Elliot but stopped herself and looked around, there were little candles leading a trail up the stairs. She dropped her bag and began to follow them blowing them out as she passed, they led her to the bedroom. The king-size bed she had picked that morning was in the centre of the room surrounded by candles. In the centre of the bed a teddy bear holding a single white rose and a small box. She took off her shoes and climbed on the bed picking up the teddy and sat crossed legged in the centre facing the door. She took hold of the small box in her shaking hands and slowly opened it. In the box was a white gold ring with three small diamonds. She took it out the box and looked at it closely inside was some writing 6313 4015. It was to much for her and the tears flowed. She looked up and saw Elliot stood in the door way. He walked towards her and climbed on the bed and crossed his legs facing her, taking the ring from her fingers.

"Olivia Benson….will you marry me? he asked taking hold of her hand. She sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"I would love to marry you" she smiled. Elliot grinned at her and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much" he said leaning forward and kissing her gently but passionately "I have never been so happy" he said as the tears fell down his cheeks as well as he looked at her and sniffed.

"Jesus El, " she laughed "Were both a mess" she said wiping his tears away. "I love you to, more than you will ever know"

"Liv I think I can guess, why else would you put up with all the shit that has happened the last few months, your amazing "

"Amazing huh" she asked as she started to undo the buttons on her shirt "Let me show you how amazing I can be" she said kneeling up in front of him and removing her shirt before placing the teddy and rose on the floor and standing up. Elliot just sat and watched her licking his lips. It didn't matter how many times he seen her naked he would never tire of it, he watched her undo her jeans and they fell to the floor leaving her In only a black lace bra and thong.

"God I'm the luckiest guy alive" he said his eyes roaming over her body "Cause you are gorgeous".

She reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet and started to undo his shirt slowly slipping it off his shoulders whilst brushing her lips over his chest, stopping at his nipples and sucking them into her mouth her tongue flicking over them before she carried on her journey downwards. She stopped at his belt and undone, he could feel her breath on his stomach and her lips as she kissed just above the button on his jeans before she popped it open and pulled down his zip. She saw the bulge in his tight black boxers and smiled knowing that his perfect hard cock was hers and only hers. She kissed it through his shorts and felt it twitch against her lips. She hooked her fingers under the band of his shorts and pulled them down releasing him kissing the tip and licking his pre cum off as she dropped his shorts to the floor, before standing back up and kissing him on the lips. Elliot just stood rooted to the spot.

"Lie down on the bed baby face down no looking" she ordered him.

"Okay" he said climbing on the bed without even questioning her. she opened her bag and got out a few of the things she bought that afternoon and climbed on the bed straddling Elliot's legs just below his perfect arse cheeks. She picked up the bottle of strawberry massage oil and poured some on his back the cool oil making him flinch.

"Just relax baby and enjoy" she said as she began to massage the oil into his back and shoulders, her hands gliding over his skin easily through the slick oil.

"Mmmmm that feels so good baby" he said as her hands moved over him from his shoulders to his waist. She moved back slightly and poured some more oil onto her hands and rubbed it over his arse cheeks sliding a finger between the cheeks making him squirm as she got near his tight hole.

"Baby"

"Yeah" he answered.

"Remember that night at your Moms when we, you know, when you"

"Of course I remember Liv, how the hell could I forget it was amazing"

"Well how would you….."

"Baby I'm all yours tonight, do anything you want"

"Okay….if it gets too much, tell me though"

"I will I promise"

She stood up and pulled her panties of and removed her bra before climbing back on him and massaging his arse cheeks again. She pushed his legs apart and knelt between them as she ran her finger between his cheeks she parted them slightly and poured a bit more oil down between his cheeks and around his tight hole. She used her thumb and gently rubbed around and over the hole without entering him, he squirmed and moaned at her touch, she gently inserted her little finger just into his hole and then inserted it fully before pulling it out and re inserting it.

"Is that okay baby"

"god yes it feels amazing" he said pushing his ass up to meet her finger. She withdrew her little finger and inserted her index finger instead smiling when she heard him groan in pleasure at the feeling.

Elliot couldn't believe he was letting her do this. He had always wondered what it would feel like, but would never have suggested it with Kathy, just the same as when he fucked Olivia in the arse Kathy would never have gone for it but with Olivia it was different he trusted her fully. He felt his cock getting harder as she fucked him with her finger and pushing against the bed. He started moving his arse up and down to meet her finger.

"El get up onto your knees" he done as she asked and waited to see what she done next. She removed her finger and reached back behind her and took the smallish vibrator she also bought that afternoon and lubricated it up with the oil. "Remember baby if it's to much just tell me".

She gently pushed the vibrator into his hole and he gasped but never said anything his head buried into the pillow. She began to move the vibrator slowly in and out of him as he got used to the size, she saw him move his arm and his hand reached down and took hold of himself and began to stroke himself. Olivia grinned and switched on the vibrator on the first setting as she continued to fuck him with it.

"Fuck baby that feels so good" he groaned as she turned it up and it vibrated faster inside him. He had never felt anything so good as she fucked him in the arse. Olivia opened her legs and reached between them and began to rub her clit at the same time.

"Hmmm faster baby" he moaned "harder". She done as he asked moving the vibrating toy into him faster and deeper as Elliot moved his hand up and down his shaft harder and faster.

"That's it baby cum for me" she panted as she felt her own climax surfacing as she rubbed herself and watched the vibrator moving in and out of his arse as she fucked him with it. She shuddered violently as she came.

"Fuck baby!" he screamed as he came hard his hot cum covering his hand and the sheets as she continued to fuck him. When he was done he collapsed onto the bed face down trying to catch his breath. Olivia grinned to herself and removed the vibrator from him and slid up his back lying on top of him his body slick with the oil and sweat. She kissed the side of his neck.

"You okay Baby?" she asked.

"God yes" he sighed "That was amazing Liv"

"Glad you enjoyed it" she said nibbling his ear. Elliot moved to turn over and kept hold of Olivia so she didn't fall off him and sat her on his thighs.

"I would never have trusted anyone else other than you to do that you know" he said reaching down and picking up the oil and putting some into his hands and rubbing it softly into her breasts. She moaned and looked down at him.

"I would never have done that to anyone other than you" Elliot grinned as she lifted herself up and slid down on his already hard shaft and began to rock herself on him as she rode him bouncing up and down on him riding him hard. It didn't take long till they both came hard again and Olivia collapsed onto his chest, both of them gasping for breath, slick from the oil.

"Olivia Stabler" said Elliot after the had been lying there for a few minutes, sounds pretty good to me.

"Yeah… at least when we're getting called into the office for screwing up he will only need to yell one name"

"It's gonna take some getting used to at work" he said as she lifted her head.

"I could always keep Benson for work…. If that would be easier"

"Oh no, I want everyone to know your mine once were married and that means taking the name at work as well. I love you Benson and I want everyone to know it"

"in that case I guess it's gonna be Stabler and Stabler…. And God help them" she laughed.

**One year later**

"I love you Mrs Stabler" said Elliot as he danced with his new wife in front of the friends and family.

"I love you to Stabler" she smiled as she looked around.

The last year had a lot of ups and downs. Kathy had gone to trial and been found guilty of attempted murder, however thanks to Olivia and Elliot she served her time in an open prison, she was later diagnosed with the early stages of schizophrenia and was committed into care instead. It would be awhile before she would ever be allowed out. The kids found it hard at first and wouldn't visit after all the heart ache she had caused. Elliot never pushed them and slowly they came around and had began to visit her.

Olivia looked down as she felt something tug on her dress and saw Eli smiling up at her. She bent down and picked him up holding him between herself and Elliot.

"I think someone is tired" she said as Eli put his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah its been a long day for him" said Elliot kissing his forehead. Kat came over to them.

"Give him here" she said "Grandma is going to head off soon and take him with her" olivia handed him over over and kissed his cheek.

"Night Baby" she told him "love you"

Elliot kissed his cheek "Night my little man". Kat walked off and Elliot took Olivia in his arms again.

"You know I don't think I could ever be any happier. I have my friends, family who I love and the most gorgeous wife anyone could ever ask for, everything is just perfect right now"

"I couldn't agree more" she smiled kissing him her tongue sliding into his mouth "I cant wait to get you alone" she growled into his ear.

"Jesus baby do you know what a turn on that is when you do that…..Can we just go now" he begged her.

She slapped his shoulder "behave yourself we cannot leave so early in the night"

"Well how about we disappear to the bathrooms for 10 minutes" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Elliot I am not consummating our marriage in the hotel Bathrooms"

"Damn it" he grinned kissing her.

"Anyway I have a present for you"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked

"Close your eyes" she told him. He closed his eyes "Now hold out your hand". He held his hand out and olivia placed something in his hand. "Okay you can open them now" she told him.

Elliot opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he looked into his hand, a huge grin on his face.

"Your…. We….. a baby" he said as he looked at the baby scan photo in his hand "Were having a baby" he yelled picking her up and spinning her round kissing her hard. All their friends and family started clapping and cheering as they heard him yelling the news.

"Actually baby" she laughed as he spun her "Take a closer look at the photo think you will see there is two there"

"God I love you Stabler" he grinned.

"Same back at you Stabler" she smiled back at him.

**Hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews on this story, it has been great to write. Much love to you allxx**


End file.
